A Mais Olimpiana
by camilaleotti
Summary: Aghata Helena, Filha de Zeus, Neta e Sobrinha de Poseidon, Favorita de Afrodite, Protegida de Atena, Prometida de Apolo, Abençoada pelos deuses, protetora e professora de Percy, melhor amiga, inimiga e amada de Luke; A Humana mais Olimpiana do mundo
1. A minha grande profecia

**Capitulo 1- a minha grande profecia.**

- Você conseguiu me vencer hoje, mas não vai ser assim sempre - Luke disse, arfando, após receber um choque de Alexis, enquanto eu enfiava a enorme vara elétrica no cabelo, fazendo-a voltar a sua versão ''pocket''

-Você diz isso desde que nos conhecemos, Luke - eu ri, colocando a mão em seu ombro - É da minha natureza ganhar de você. Fique tranqüilo, um dia eu deixo você ganhar - eu ri novamente, ele fechou sua cara teatralmente.

- Há-há, tão engraçado. Assim você estraga a minha reputação de melhor espadachim desse acampamento - ele riu, colocando o braço sobre meu ombro, como se fosse o rei do mundo.

- Eu não uso uma _espada_, Alexis é uma _vara mágica_, então, tecnicamente, eu não conto - eu bati em seu ombro com o meu de leve, confortando-o.

- É... - Ele pareceu considerar isso- então, eu ainda sou o melhor, sempre soube. Você e nem ninguém é páreo para mim. - Começamos a rir, mas eu parei, porque senti uma coisa estranha, e uma voz familiar e poderosa disse em minha mente: _Delfos._ - Aghata, está tudo bem?- Luke me tirou do transe, preocupado.

-Luke, eu... - Tentei responder, ainda meio confusa - Eu tenho que ir ao oráculo.

-Seu pai? - Ele perguntou cauteloso, já sabendo do que se tratava, ele era meu melhor amigo, sabia sempre que essas coisas aconteciam comigo.

- Sim, eu acho que eu terei uma surpresa. - Eu murmurei meio zonza, balançando a cabeça e me arrastei até a grande casa branca. Ouvi Luke me desejar boa sorte. Achei bem grosseiro de minha parte sair sem me despedir dele, mas eu estava bem ansiosa e confusa.

Os campistas me davam '_oi_' ou '_e ai?'_ enquanto eu andava em direção à Casa Grande, eu respondia no automático, mas estava muito atormentada pra parar para conversar com os filhos de Afrodite que insistiam em me chamar para sair.

Quando cheguei a casa, Dionísio - eu não tinha medo de nomes-, meu meio irmão, tentou me parar.

- Onde você pensa que vai, _maninha_? - Ele insistia em me chamar de maninha, para ele era melhor que ousar errar o meu nome de propósito.

-Não _penso_ que vou, eu _vou_, Dionísio. Papai me mandou vir aqui, fazer uma agradável visita para a adorável múmia no sótão. - Ele pareceu surpreso, não com a minha ousadia, mas com o fato de Zeus ter me mandado falar com o oráculo.

- Ah, então você pode ir, quem sabe dessa vez você fica apavorada e se tranque no quarto por dias. Menos uma coisa pra me lembrar que tenho mais um século nesse Hades graças ao_papai_. - E então ele voltou sua atenção à revista de vinho que ele estava lendo.

Decidi ignorar o comentário irônico de Dionísio, eu não ia me apavorar, eu faria aquilo que o oráculo me dissesse, como nas outras vezes, o que eu não sabia era que dessa vez seria diferente.

Entrei no sótão escuro, com um pouco de medo, já sabia o que me esperava, e não era a minha coisa favorita no mundo, exatamente. Lá havia várias coisas recuperadas ou conquistadas por campistas, era como uma dispensa de heróis.

Lá no canto, eu a vi: A múmia, de o que um dia fora uma garota, guardava o espírito de Delfos. Assim que eu, hesitante, cheguei perto da múmia, falei: '_Manda ai_' e logo me arrependi da informalidade, pois uma fumaça verde veio em minha direção, rapidamente, mas quando parecia que estava prestes a me atacar, ela hesitou e começou a rodear a múmia, e então a boca se abriu e uma voz ecoou em minha mente:

''_A maldição que vê como dádiva poderá não ser sua,__  
__Uma esperança poderosa chamará,__  
__Sua salvação deverá proteger e livrar da rua,__  
__E no final, seu presente escolherá. ''_

Nem quis esperar o espírito de Delfos voltar a seu lugar, e sai correndo do sótão.

Quando passei correndo na frente de Dionísio, pude ouvir seu riso vitorioso, provavelmente estava pensando que sua prece havia se realizado. Resolvi ignorar novamente, e corri para o alto da colina, até o pinheiro que um dia fora uma garota, Thalia, também Filha de Zeus, que foi transformada em árvore pelo meu pai há muitos anos, na tentativa de salvar sua alma, quando ela morreu tentando salvar seus amigos. Lá, o ar batia mais forte, e estava mais perto do céu, onde meu pai morava, onde eu tinha mais poder e onde eu conseguia pensar melhor.

Logo que cheguei comecei a falar sozinha, desabafar como se o pinheiro fosse me responder, o que não era muito difícil de imaginar sendo um espírito de uma garota, quando o vento me trouxe uma voz aveludada e quente que eu adorava ouvir: _minha prometida, não se aflija, eu te ajudarei, estou ao seu lado_. Era a voz do meu olimpiano preferido, depois de meu pai: o deus do sol, meu primeiro amor.

Estava pensando que faria uma oferenda a Zéfiro, o vento oeste no jantar por me trazer essa mensagem, enquanto segurava firmemente o pequeno e brilhante sol que pendia em meu pescoço, quando ouvi a voz de Luke dizendo para uma garota de mais ou menos 12 anos, loira dos olhos cinza como tempestade:

-Ali está ela, vamos lá. - Ele disse, apontando para mim, embaixo da colina. Eles subiram correndo, Luke sentou ao meu lado, e Annabeth sentou ao seu lado. Ele me olhava com empatia, segurou meu braço e ficou afagando-o com o polegar, me confortando. Eu me sentia grata, pois Luke sempre fora um grande amigo. Annabeth olhou para meu braço e logo fez uma careta, eu sabia que ela gostava de Luke, ela sempre corava perto dele, mas ele a via como uma irmã, por ser mais nova que nós alguns anos, e porque -infelizmente eu sabia-, ele tinha uma quedinha por mim. Eu até tinha por ele, afinal, ele sempre me compreendia e era lindo, mas meu coração fora prometido por mim a alguém que eu realmente amo.

-E então? O que ele disse? - Annabeth se virou para mim, eu não acredito que Luke fora quem contara para ela. Ela deve ter descoberto sozinha, afinal, ela era uma criança de Atena, a deusa da sabedoria sempre sabe das coisas, é claro. Eu acho que ela percebeu minha surpresa, pois explicou -Eu vi você entrando na Casa Grande, e agora saiu correndo de lá, só pode ter visto o oráculo.

Eu tinha compreendido perfeitamente o que o oráculo me disse - eu podia não ser uma filha de Atena, mas era bem mais inteligente que as pessoas da minha idade- e pelo o que eu pensava, era uma coisa boa, e não se realizaria tão rápido quanto as outras, o que era ruim. Pensei que podia compartilhar isso com ele, pois isso eu sei que não demoraria muito, não mais de 2 anos, antes de eu completar 16 anos - Um meio sangue poderoso virá, um filho dos Três Grandes.


	2. Um sonho, o Sol e um fugitivo

Aghata Helena, Filha de Zeus, Neta e Sobrinha de Poseidon, Favorita de Afrodite, Protegida de Atena, Prometida de Apolo, Abençoada pelos deuses, protetora e professora de Percy, melhor amiga, inimiga e amada de Luke; A Humana mais Olimpiana que o mundo já viu.

E se Thalia tivesse sido transformada em pinheiro há muitos anos? E se quando Percy chegasse ao acampamento, já houvesse uma filha dos Três Grandes, aquela que lhe ensinaria sobre seus poderes, sobre o mundo e sobre seus amores, especificamente o de Annabeth?

**Capitulo 1- a minha grande profecia. **

- Você conseguiu me vencer hoje, mas não vai ser assim sempre - Luke disse, arfando, após receber um choque de Alexis, enquanto eu enfiava a enorme vara elétrica no cabelo, fazendo-a voltar a sua versão ''pocket''

-Você diz isso desde que nos conhecemos, Luke - eu ri, colocando a mão em seu ombro - É da minha natureza ganhar de você. Fique tranqüilo, um dia eu deixo você ganhar - eu ri novamente, ele fechou sua cara teatralmente.

- Há-há, tão engraçado. Assim você estraga a minha reputação de melhor espadachim desse acampamento - ele riu, colocando o braço sobre meu ombro, como se fosse o rei do mundo.

- Eu não uso uma _espada_, Alexis é uma _vara mágica_, então, tecnicamente, eu não conto - eu bati em seu ombro com o meu de leve, confortando-o.

- É... - Ele pareceu considerar isso- então, eu ainda sou o melhor, sempre soube. Você e nem ninguém é páreo para mim. - Começamos a rir, mas eu parei, porque senti uma coisa estranha, e uma voz familiar e poderosa disse em minha mente: _Delfos._ - Aghata, está tudo bem?- Luke me tirou do transe, preocupado.

-Luke, eu... - Tentei responder, ainda meio confusa - Eu tenho que ir ao oráculo.

-Seu pai? - Ele perguntou cauteloso, já sabendo do que se tratava, ele era meu melhor amigo, sabia sempre que essas coisas aconteciam comigo.

- Sim, eu acho que eu terei uma surpresa. - Eu murmurei meio zonza, balançando a cabeça e me arrastei até a grande casa branca. Ouvi Luke me desejar boa sorte. Achei bem grosseiro de minha parte sair sem me despedir dele, mas eu estava bem ansiosa e confusa.

Os campistas me davam '_oi_' ou '_e ai?'_ enquanto eu andava em direção à Casa Grande, eu respondia no automático, mas estava muito atormentada pra parar para conversar com os filhos de Afrodite que insistiam em me chamar para sair.

Quando cheguei a casa, Dionísio - eu não tinha medo de nomes-, meu meio irmão, tentou me parar.

- Onde você pensa que vai, _maninha_? - Ele insistia em me chamar de maninha, para ele era melhor que ousar errar o meu nome de propósito.

-Não _penso_ que vou, eu _vou_, Dionísio. Papai me mandou vir aqui, fazer uma agradável visita para a adorável múmia no sótão. - Ele pareceu surpreso, não com a minha ousadia, mas com o fato de Zeus ter me mandado falar com o oráculo.

- Ah, então você pode ir, quem sabe dessa vez você fica apavorada e se tranque no quarto por dias. Menos uma coisa pra me lembrar que tenho mais um século nesse Hades graças ao_papai_. - E então ele voltou sua atenção à revista de vinho que ele estava lendo.

Decidi ignorar o comentário irônico de Dionísio, eu não ia me apavorar, eu faria aquilo que o oráculo me dissesse, como nas outras vezes, o que eu não sabia era que dessa vez seria diferente.

Entrei no sótão escuro, com um pouco de medo, já sabia o que me esperava, e não era a minha coisa favorita no mundo, exatamente. Lá havia várias coisas recuperadas ou conquistadas por campistas, era como uma dispensa de heróis.

Lá no canto, eu a vi: A múmia, de o que um dia fora uma garota, guardava o espírito de Delfos. Assim que eu, hesitante, cheguei perto da múmia, falei: '_Manda ai_' e logo me arrependi da informalidade, pois uma fumaça verde veio em minha direção, rapidamente, mas quando parecia que estava prestes a me atacar, ela hesitou e começou a rodear a múmia, e então a boca se abriu e uma voz ecoou em minha mente:

''_A maldição que vê como dádiva poderá não ser sua,__  
__Uma esperança poderosa chamará,_  
_Sua salvação deverá proteger e livrar da rua,_  
_E no final, seu presente escolherá. ''_

Nem quis esperar o espírito de Delfos voltar a seu lugar, e sai correndo do sótão.

Quando passei correndo na frente de Dionísio, pude ouvir seu riso vitorioso, provavelmente estava pensando que sua prece havia se realizado. Resolvi ignorar novamente, e corri para o alto da colina, até o pinheiro que um dia fora uma garota, Thalia, também Filha de Zeus, que foi transformada em árvore pelo meu pai há muitos anos, na tentativa de salvar sua alma, quando ela morreu tentando salvar seus amigos. Lá, o ar batia mais forte, e estava mais perto do céu, onde meu pai morava, onde eu tinha mais poder e onde eu conseguia pensar melhor.

Logo que cheguei comecei a falar sozinha, desabafar como se o pinheiro fosse me responder, o que não era muito difícil de imaginar sendo um espírito de uma garota, quando o vento me trouxe uma voz aveludada e quente que eu adorava ouvir: _minha prometida, não se aflija, eu te ajudarei, estou ao seu lado_. Era a voz do meu olimpiano preferido, depois de meu pai: o deus do sol, meu primeiro amor.

Estava pensando que faria uma oferenda a Zéfiro, o vento oeste no jantar por me trazer essa mensagem, enquanto segurava firmemente o pequeno e brilhante sol que pendia em meu pescoço, quando ouvi a voz de Luke dizendo para uma garota de mais ou menos 12 anos, loira dos olhos cinza como tempestade:

-Ali está ela, vamos lá. - Ele disse, apontando para mim, embaixo da colina. Eles subiram correndo, Luke sentou ao meu lado, e Annabeth sentou ao seu lado. Ele me olhava com empatia, segurou meu braço e ficou afagando-o com o polegar, me confortando. Eu me sentia grata, pois Luke sempre fora um grande amigo. Annabeth olhou para meu braço e logo fez uma careta, eu sabia que ela gostava de Luke, ela sempre corava perto dele, mas ele a via como uma irmã, por ser mais nova que nós alguns anos, e porque -infelizmente eu sabia-, ele tinha uma quedinha por mim. Eu até tinha por ele, afinal, ele sempre me compreendia e era lindo, mas meu coração fora prometido por mim a alguém que eu realmente amo.

-E então? O que ele disse? - Annabeth se virou para mim, eu não acredito que Luke fora quem contara para ela. Ela deve ter descoberto sozinha, afinal, ela era uma criança de Atena, a deusa da sabedoria sempre sabe das coisas, é claro. Eu acho que ela percebeu minha surpresa, pois explicou -Eu vi você entrando na Casa Grande, e agora saiu correndo de lá, só pode ter visto o oráculo.

Eu tinha compreendido perfeitamente o que o oráculo me disse - eu podia não ser uma filha de Atena, mas era bem mais inteligente que as pessoas da minha idade- e pelo o que eu pensava, era uma coisa boa, e não se realizaria tão rápido quanto as outras, o que era ruim. Pensei que podia compartilhar isso com ele, pois isso eu sei que não demoraria muito, não mais de 2 anos, antes de eu completar 16 anos - Um meio sangue poderoso virá, um filho dos Três Grandes.

**Capitulo 2- Um sonho, o Sol e um fugitivo.**

- Co-como assim u-um filho dos Três Grandes?- Luke perguntou meio apavorado e amedrontado, totalmente diferente do Luke que eu admirava.

- Sim, o oráculo disse que a minha maldição, poderia não ser minha, poderia ser de outra pessoa, da esperança poderosa que batia a minha porta, só pode ser sobre a Grande Profecia, e um semideus dos Três Grandes, é a minha salvação- Eu estava tão empolgada com aquilo, assim eu não teria que possivelmente morrer para salvar o Olimpo e eu esperava que Luke, como sempre fazia, compartilhasse isso comigo. Mas ele parecia atordoado, como se alguma coisa tivesse dado extremamente errado em sua vida. –Luke, você está bem? – eu perguntei, colocando a mão em seu braço definido, confortando-o, por puro impulso.

-S-sim, e-está- Ele me olhou nos olhos com o rosto a centímetros do meu, como se estivesse me pedindo alguma coisa, algo que ele não podia e não deveria pedir. Como se aquela fosse a ultima vez que nós nos veríamos. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se livrar da gagueira e continuou – Eu vou ver se alguém do chalé de Hermes precisa de mim. – E saiu cambaleando colina abaixo, o que eu achei bem estranho, considerando o fato de que ele é bem gracioso.

- Estranho... - Eu murmurei para mim mesma, enquanto observava Luke ir direto para a floresta, desviando dos campistas de Hermes, ao contrário do que ele disse que faria- O que será que aconteceu com ele?

- Você sabe... - A voz de Annabeth do meu lado me fez pular, ela estava tão calada que eu havia esquecido que ela estava ali- Só não quer acreditar- Ela completou. Eu corei, por dois motivos: ela me pegou falando com um pinheiro, e ela estava errada, eu não sabia, mas eu não admitiria isso nunca, meu orgulho é o meu defeito mortal.

- E porque seria isso? – Eu dei uma de quem sabia, fazendo-a falar, e no final diria que eu sempre soube. Eu tenho os meus momentos.

- Aghata! Ele te ama, e não é só como amiga, e o fato de você não ser a criança da profecia te torna inútil para Cronos e os outros titãs- Ela explicou, não demonstrando nenhuma raiva ou mágoa, mas eu sabia que Annabeth era boa em esconder emoções, assim como eu. O ciúme para qualquer um que a conhecesse era evidente.

-Annabeth... - eu tentei contrariar, mas ela logo me cortou, um flash passou por seus olhos cinza tempestade, demonstrando uma pontada de raiva, quando ela se levantou e virou para mim novamente.

- Não Aghata, ele te ama, ele tem esperanças que um dia vocês fiquem juntos, não importa se você é a criança da profecia, ele te protegerá de tudo, mais até do que a minha mãe te protege!- Ela estava começando a gritar, eu estava ficando irritada, ela não percebia que eu não tinha culpa.

- Annabeth! – eu levantei e segurei seu ombro entre as minhas mãos, fazendo-a olhar em meus olhos, que a esse momento eu tinha certeza que estava reluzindo de raios, dando um choque leve nela- Olhe o que você está falando! Você é a preferida da sua mãe, ela se orgulha muito de você! Ela te ama, mais do que você imagina!- Eu gritei para ela, tentando manter o tom de voz calmo. Ela fechou os olhos.

- Me. Solta. – ela disse pressionando os lábios, em um tom de voz que eriçou os pelos da minha nuca.

- Não, Annabeth, você não pode se sentir assim, é assim que Cronos quer! Ele quer revolta. - Eu disse calma, tentando a acalmar, e então ela abriu os olhos, e naquele instante eu quis sair correndo, abrir Aegis e gritar pela minha mãe. Os olhos tempestade dela estavam faiscando, como se fosse Filha de Zeus, nem meus olhos ficavam assim quando eu estava brava.

- Me solta- ela repetiu, e eu não hesitei em fazê-lo, eu estava com mais medo dela do que do próprio Cronos.

E ela saiu correndo colina abaixo, e de lá de cima eu pude vê-la entrando no Chalé 6, limpando uma lágrima que corria por sua bochecha.

Eu sentia como se estivesse perdendo mais uma pessoa, duvidava que fosse Annabeth, ela é bem inteligente para fazer uma estupidez dessas. Me sentia magoada por adiantamento.

Fiquei ali, sentada embaixo do enorme pinheiro, olhando o Sol. Queria tanto que ele me ajudasse, que ele descesse aqui e me abraçasse com aquele calor que emanava dele, mas isso era impossível, eu ainda não poderia ter isso. E cada vez que eu pensava, eu me sentia mais e mais triste, e necessitada do Sol, quando de repente eu notei que o Sol começou a brilhar mais, e meu colar em forma de sol estava quente, mas de um jeito confortável, em minha pele. Eu olhei colina abaixo para ver se era o que eu estava pensando, o acampamento estava coberto por uma luz fraca de sol, enquanto eu brilhava de tão iluminada. Era isso mesmo, ele estava pensando em mim, e ele também queria estar aqui comigo. Esse era o modo dele de me dizer isso, como ele me prometeu um dia.

Eu fiquei ali, pensando nele até o sol se por, e eu pensei: _sabe Senhor Deus do Sol, agora é um bom momento para me visitar._ E ri um pouco, eu estava pensando comigo mesma, eu achava difícil ele vir me visitar com as brigas no Olimpo por causa do roubo do raio do meu pai.

Quando a lua já estava no topo do céu, resolvi ir para o meu chalé, triste e solitário. Eu, que sempre quis ter irmãos, dormia sozinha em um chalé, enquanto todos que tinham seus vários irmãos reclamavam.

Quando eu estava a caminho da minha cabine lembrei que já estava na hora do jantar, eu podia estar meio triste antes, mas as ''palavras'' do Sol me deixaram nas nuvens, mais animada. É, a pessoa é bipolar.

Cheguei ao refeitório e sentei na minha mesa sozinha, pra variar. Passei os olhos na mesa de Hermes, só pra me decepcionar, o representante do Chalé 11 não estava lá. Continuei procurando, e então meus olhos encontraram a mesa 3, a mesa de Poseidon. Estava vazia, devido à promessa dos Três Grandes de nunca mais terem filhos com mortais, e mesmo assim, a mesa de Zeus não está vazia, eu estou aqui, a quebra de promessa em pessoa. Mas eu não tinha culpa, quem fez a promessa foi meu pai, não eu. Mas, se Zeus tinha quebrado a promessa, porque Poseidon e Hades não faziam o mesmo? Se um pode, todos podem. E então eu me lembrei da minha profecia, um deles havia quebrado a promessa.

Após comer e fazer a minha oferenda a Zeus, e Zéfiro pelo pequeno favor, eu fui deitar, não consegui dormir direito, como sempre, quando consegui dormir eram quase 3 horas. Tive um pesadelo horrível, pesadelos de meio-sangues não são pesadelos. Nele, um par de olhos verdes como o mar corria na escuridão, uma coisa brilhante caia do céu, na direção daqueles olhos, um grito de um garoto correu por toda a sala, e de repente, aquele objeto brilhante caiu no chão, e no exato momento do grito, o salão se iluminou, revelando um cão de três cabeças rosnando para uma pessoa invisível.

Acordei gritando, toda suada. Olhei no relógio e percebi que eram quase 8 horas, dali a alguns minutos, o acampamento estaria acordando, então resolvi pensar um pouco sobre o sonho.

O cão de três cabeças com toda certeza era Cérbero, o guardião do reino de meu tio Hades, o que significa que o sonho se passava no Mundo Inferior. A pessoa para quem o cão rosnava estava invisível, ela teria que ter algo que a deixasse assim, o que me lembra o boné dos Yankees de Annabeth, será que era ela? Mas o que mais me preocupava eram os olhos verdes como mar, aqueles olhos eu só vira duas vezes na vida: os de Poseidon e os de minha mãe, filha do próprio.

**Capitulo 3- Meu próprio show de energia.**

Eu não agüentei ficar no chalé por muito tempo, logo tomei um banho e fui para a arena treinar. Tirei o grampo de pedrinhas azuis e branca, presente dos deuses, de meu cabelo, fazendo-a se transformar em uma vara mágica de 90cm metade feita de Bronze Celestial e metade de Metal do Styx, Alexis, que devido ao meu humor no momento, estava faiscando de eletricidade. Eu avancei em um boneco e a vara em menos de meio segundo se transformou em uma lança, com a ponta afiadíssima, brilhando de eletricidade. Assim que a ponta da lâmina tocou o estomago do boneco, ele ficou coberto de eletricidade, e quando eu tirei a lança e ela voltou a ser a vara, o boneco estava queimado, mas não destruído, então eu continuei com ele.

Com a mesma rapidez de antes, Alexis se transformou em uma espada de 60 cm, enquanto eu transferia um golpe na lateral do boneco. Dessa vez o boneco não teve muito tempo de choque, pois uma voz disse rindo atrás de mim:

- É injusto você ter Alexis, Aegis e ainda essa rapidez e graciosidade.

Por puro reflexo eu cortei o boneco ao meio, passei a mão nas correntes do meu braço abrindo Aegis enquanto virava e coloquei a ponta da lança na garganta de quem quer que estivesse falando. Quando vi quem era, abaixei a lança, fechei Aegis e me virei para o boneco partido ao meio.

- Ah... Você- Eu suspirei meio triste. E então eu senti a ponta de uma lâmina fria em meu pescoço e a voz de Luke estava em um sussurro em meu ouvido:

-Nunca dê as costas para o seu adversário- A esse ponto eu queria tacar um beijo nele, eu fico toda arrepiada quando falam no meu ouvido, ainda mais com aquela voz que Luke tem, e por trás, me ameaçando, quer me matar!- E sim, sou eu. Algum problema?- Ele tirou a lâmina do meu pescoço e deu um passo para trás, como eu pude ouvir, às vezes ter a audição aguçada é demais.

Eu aproveitei que ele estava de guarda baixa e girei Alexis no ar, fazendo-a produzir aquele som horrível, que fazia com que todos hesitassem em me atacar, era como um grito agudo e desesperado, perdido no vento, até eu mesma tinha que me controlar às vezes para não largá-la no chão e sair correndo. Como o esperado, Luke recuou.

-Wow!- ele arfou surpreso. Coloquei a ponta da vara em seu peito e fui andando em sua direção, o obrigando a andar também para não ser morto.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?- Apertei um pouco mais seu peito com a vara, dando um choque de leve.

- Te fazendo uma visita?- Ele retrucou como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

-Nãaao, nem sabia- Eu rebati com sarcasmo pesado- Eu quero dizer, o que você está fazendo aqui, depois de ter saído correndo, sumido assim e não me dar uma noticia!- apertei mais ainda seu peito, fazendo-o apressar o passo.

-Aghata... - Ele suspirou e parou de andar, apertei um pouco forte Alexis no peito dele e dei um choque, ele não poderia parar de recuar, e deu certo, porque ele continuou andando.

- Não Luke Castellan, não existe uma explicação para isso, você deveria estar feliz também caramba! Você se deu conta de que talvez eu não tenha que morrer para salvar o Olimpo? É, obrigada pela compreensão. - Em uma ocasião normal, eu teria saído batendo o pé, e fingindo limpar uma lágrima. Rainha do drama.

-Você não tem que morrer!- Ele gritou, o que me surpreendeu. Então ele fechou os olhos, suspirou e falou de novo, bem mais calmo- Desculpe, é que... Aghata, eu tive que resolver umas coisas- Ele disse meio cansado, evitando olhar em meus olhos.  
Já havíamos chegado onde eu queria, estávamos do lado de fora, no centro do acampamento, onde a eletricidade corria melhor, e o céu e o ar estavam a meu favor. Quando ele percebeu a minha intenção, deu um meio sorriso maligno e puxou sua espada, começamos a lutar.

- Que coisas Luke? Você está me escondendo alguma coisa- Eu disse enquanto transferia um golpe em seu pescoço, golpe que ele bloqueou com a espada.

-N-não, não estou - Ele disse meio tenso, colocando a ponta de sua espada a centímetros do meu rosto, eu coloquei Aegis a minha frente, bloqueando o golpe, Luke recuou com a aura do escudo.  
Eu larguei Alexis, fechei Aegis e ergui os braços. Meus cabelos começaram a voar, uma forte massa de ar circulava ao meu redor e minhas mãos estavam cobertas por duas bolas de energia elétrica.

-Ah não- Luke suspirou revirando os olhos, derrotado.

- Eu vou descobrir- Eu disse em um tom meio ameaçador, e em seguida lancei a energia das minhas mãos no peito de Luke. Ele caiu no chão, após tomar um choque. Eu comecei a rir.

- Eu odeio quando você faz isso, é injusto!- ele disse se levantando, ri mais ainda. – Você vai ver!- ele disse correndo em minha direção com a espada apontada para mim. Alexis voltou para minha mão por mágica - literalmente-, e se transformou em uma lança. Quando a espada de Luke ficou a centímetros de meu peito, a ponta de Alexis cravou em sua espada, deixando um amassado. O que me deu tempo de chegar perto dele, e chutar seu peito, ele cambaleou para trás, mas não caiu.

Ele puxou a minha lança, me fazendo chegar mais perto dele, e pegou meu braço livre, colocando atrás das minhas costas, e ficando atrás de mim, seu peito tocando em minhas costas.

- Não há nada para descobrir- Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, se divertindo, o que meio que me deixou paralisada. Quando eu me recuperei do transe em que Luke me deixou, eu puxei Alexis de sua mão, fazendo ela se transformar em uma espada, o que fez um corte na mão de Luke.

De costas mesmo, coloquei a ponta da lâmina em sua garganta, e rapidamente de virei para ele, ainda com a espada em posição de ataque.

- Você pode confiar em mim, Luke- Eu disse, mantendo o tom calmo, mas ainda pressionando a espada em sua garganta.  
Ele fechou a cara, e se concentrou em ganhar de mim na luta. Felizmente eu já sabia o que ele ia fazer, então me preparei para bloquear.

E como esperado, ele me girou e tentou colocar a ponta da espada na minha coluna, mas quando ele me girou, ergui Alexis até a altura do queixo, e deixei que ela raspasse a garganta de Luke. Ele gemeu de dor, mas eu continuei atacando.

Coloquei Alexis nas minhas costas e me preparei para um show de energia. Dessa vez, convoquei toda a energia que pude, até que eu estava envolta por uma bola de eletricidade, que soltava alguns raios. Luke gemeu de novo, resmungando. Mas em vez de atacá-lo, eu o coloquei dentro da bolha.

- Eu te amo, Luke, você pode me contar qualquer coisa, eu sempre vou te apoiar, você é o meu melhor amigo. - Os olhos de Luke brilharam, mas a tristeza tomou conta de seu rosto. Como assim, eu acabo de demonstrar o meu carinho por ele, e ele faz essa cara? Ah não.

Toquei seu rosto, e lhe dei um choque, todo seu corpo tremia de eletricidade, e ele estava com os cabelos em pé, eu estava me sentindo meio culpada, mas Luke merecia.

- Aghata! Ele já sofreu o bastante. – A voz poderosa de Quíron me desconcentrou, fazendo toda a minha bola de energia se desfazer, e a energia parar de torturar Luke.

Peguei Alexis do chão, voltando a sua forma normal e coloquei a ponta entre meus dedos, escondida atrás do meu braço, como eu fazia em posição de descanso. Virei-me para Quíron e fiquei surpresa com o que vi, ao lado dele estava um garoto fofo de mais ou menos 12 anos, mas apesar da diferença de idade ser pouca, eu parecia muito mais velha que ele. Ele tinha as bochechas rosadinhas, seu cabelo liso e preto cobria os cantos de seu rosto, meio de lado, e seus olhos eram verdes como o mar. Fiquei espantada com a semelhança dele com a minha mãe.

- Esse é Percy Jackson - Quíron o apresentou, não sei se já haviam notado, mas eu tinha uma leve impressão de que ele era meio irmão da minha mãe.

**Capitulo 4- Deusa Iluminada **

**POV Percy**

Enquanto Quíron () me mostrava o acampamento, eu vi uma coisa que me chamou a atenção. Duas bolas azuis elétricas estavam envolvendo as mãos de uma garota, -seus cabelos estavam voando, como se houvesse um ventilador a seus pés- bronzeada, com um físico bem atlético, ela parecia ter uns 16 anos, bem mais velha que os outros campistas que eu vi aqui, seus cabelos eram loiros e caiam pesadamente até a metade das costas, com um corte desfiado, ondulado e com cachos grossos nas pontas, seus olhos eram da mesma cor da bola de energia - e eu podia jurar que havia raios neles-, seu corpo era curvilíneo e musculoso, de um jeito gracioso, seus lábios eram cheios e rosados, o nariz era fino e empinado, as pernas eram grossas e definidas, seus movimentos eram ágeis e graciosos. Eu estava de queixo caído, aquela garota parecia tão poderosa que eu tive que me conter para não reverenciá-la. Eu fui chegando mais perto por instinto, sem nem mesmo piscar. Então eu percebi que havia um garoto loiro, com um corpo também atlético, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e um sorriso que era meio trapaceiro, muito parecido com alguns dos campistas do chalé 11.

E então a garota disse alguma coisa que eu não consegui ouvir e lançou um jato de energia no peito do garoto, fazendo-o cair no chão tremendo após levar um choque. A garota estava rindo, sua risada era musical, pareciam sinos suaves. Eu queria interromper, e gritar com a garota, ela podia ter matado aquele garoto, mas algo me disse que se eu fizesse isso, eu seria o próximo alvo, alem de me passar por bobo. Eu já respeitava essa garota.

- Eu odeio quando você faz isso, é injusto!- Ele disse se levantando e a garota começou a rir mais ainda, meu coração quase saiu do peito com aquele som. – Você vai ver!- Ele disse meio divertido, então me dei conta de que eles estavam brincando, uma brincadeira meio macabra, devo dizer.

Em seguida, ele a atacou com sua espada, mas uma lança que surgiu na mão da garota acertou a espada, parando-a. O que aconteceu depois disso foi muito rápido, eu só consegui ver o garoto cambaleando para trás, e a perna da garota voltando ao chão, ela era extremamente rápida e graciosa.

A luta continuou, quase uma dança, principalmente da parte da garota, e sua arma variava entre espada, lança e vara. Era tão incrível que meus olhos não saiam da cena.

Até que a garota colocou a arma nas costas, e da enorme vara saiu uma alça de couro que abraçou o tronco da garota, como se a vara fosse uma mochila.

E então ela ergueu os braços e seus cabelos voaram novamente, mas mais forte, formando uma coroa acima de sua cabeça. Flashes de energia começaram a correr em direção à garota, como se fossem raios correndo para o ponto mais alto. Eu esperei que ela ficasse tostada, mas os raios formaram uma enorme bola de energia, e a garota não estava mais lá, só quando cheguei perto foi que pude notar que a garota estava lá, dentro da bola.

A bola foi se expandindo, até que engoliu o garoto, eu podia ver a boca da garota se mexendo, mas eu não podia ouvir, por causa da bolha, o garoto fez uma cara triste, e então ela segurou seu rosto com uma mão, e o garoto começou a tremer, seus cabelos em pé.. O rosto da garota parecia triste e hesitante, mas continuou dando choque nele.

Toda essa luta durou no máximo 1 minuto, eles eram bailarinos assassinos e rápidos. Eu nunca vira tanta coisa mágica antes, e olha que eu tinha acabado de lutar com um Minotauro.

- Aghata! Ele já sofreu o bastante. - Quíron interrompeu.  
Aghata... Significa deusa. É, ela parecia uma deusa. Espera, desde quando eu sei grego?

Ela tomou um susto com o chamado de Quíron, a bolha se desfez e ela olhou para ele como se tivesse esquecido que as outras pessoas existiam. Ela girou o pulso e em meio segundo, a vara que ela estava usando há poucos segundos tinha sumido, e só sua ponta aparecia entre seu punho fechado.

-Ah, Quíron... - Ela sussurrou, sua voz era doce, poderosa e musical. E então seus olhos pousaram em mim, ela me analisou lentamente, e no final, franziu o cenho, como se não estivesse entendendo alguma coisa em mim.

- Esse é Percy Jackson- Quíron me apresentou, e eu corei, porque os olhos do menino também começaram a me analisar.

Os dois começaram a vir em nossa direção, o que me deixei meio tenso. Olhei para os dois, com certeza eles tinham 16 anos, pareciam astros de cinema, eles eram altos, esguios e fortes, com brancos sorrisos simpáticos para mim, pareciam bem maduros.

Aghata tinha um colar em formato de sol, dourado, ele brilhava tanto que tive dificuldades de olhar para ele, mas mesmo assim eu não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. Eu acho que Aghata percebeu que eu estava olhando, porque ela encobriu o colar com a mão.

- Não se prenda a ele, não é seguro – Ela me disse com um meio sorriso simpático. – Eu sou Aghata Helena- Ela abriu por completo seu sorriso, chegou perto de mim, se abaixou um pouco e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Deusa Luz... - Eu sussurrei para mim, traduzindo seu nome.

- Deusa Iluminada- Ela corrigiu dando um sorriso de boca fechada, me confortando- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que seu grego melhorará muito com as aulas de Annabeth.

Eu sabia quem era Annabeth, a loirinha com cara de princesa que cuidou de mim quando eu cheguei aqui, ela era bem bonitinha.  
Ela virou seu rosto para o garoto ainda sorrindo, enquanto ele estendia a mão para mim.

- Eu sou Luke Castellan. É, não há nada para traduzir no meu nome. – Ele riu, e nós também.

-Aghata, Annabeth está ocupada, e eu pensei que você poderia mostrar o acampamento se não for atrapalhar a luta de vocês. - Quíron disse para Luke e Aghata.

-Ah, não está atrapalhando, eu já estava indo resolver umas coisas... – Luke disse como se Quíron tivesse lembrado isso a ele. Aghata olhou para Luke de um jeito desconfiado, acho que eles são namorados.

- Então, vamos Percy?- Aghata se virou para mim.

Nós começamos a andar, pelo acampamento, até que nós chegamos a um lugar onde havia vários 12 chalés, em forma de U.

- Você vai ficar naquele chalé- Ela apontou para um chalé de pintura descascada, cheio de gente, fiz uma careta. Eu acho que ela viu minha expressão, porque riu e disse: - Por enquanto, eu também já fiquei lá, sabe, não é o meu chalé preferido.

- E onde você fica agora?- Eu perguntei

-Naquele- Ela apontou para um chalé branco, com uma porta de bronze que quando o sol batia, parecia que raios estavam caindo nela.

-Raios... Está explicado. – Eu disse rindo.

-Ah, aquilo na arena?- Ela riu- Meu pai é Zeus, deus dos raios, então eu meio que sei controlar a eletricidade.

- E o meu pai? Quem é?- Eu perguntei meio confuso. Aghata parou de sorrir e fez uma cara de empatia.

-Ah... Hm... – Ela parecia não saber como me dizer o que ela pensava- É que você parece muito com a minha mãe.

- Er... Garanto que não sou seu irmão. - Nós rimos.

- Se você for filho de quem eu penso que você é, na verdade você é meu tio.

- E quem é o seu avô?

- Percy, eu sei como é difícil, eu tenho um palpite de quem seja seu pai, mas eu não tenho certeza.

- E quem você acha que é?- Eu tentei mais uma vez.

- Eu não posso falar, regras são regras.

Depois disso eu não tive coragem de falar mais nada, continuamos caminhando em direção ao Chalé 11, mas havia uma coisa que estava me deixando intrigado. Respirei fundo, tomando coragem.

- Quantos anos você tem?- Eu perguntei de uma vez, como se estivesse soltando uma bomba. Eu parecia ter tirado Aghata de seus pensamentos, pois ela pareceu tentar se lembrar do que eu perguntei.

- Hã? Ah... Eu? Eu tenho 14.- Fiquei extremamente surpreso com a idade real dela, ela aparentava oscilar entre os 16 e 17 - E você? 12 não é?- Eu acho que ela me perguntou por pura educação, porque ela não parecia dar a mínima pra quantos anos eu tinha.

- Er... Sim. – Eu respirei fundo de novo, tomando coragem para perguntar outra coisa. Eu sabia que Zeus era bem estressadinho, e se ela tivesse herdado o humor do pai provavelmente lançaria um raio na minha cabeça com a minha próxima pergunta – O seu namorado tem 16, não é?

Ela parecia surpresa com a pergunta, pois franziu a sobrancelha para mim. – Hã? Namorado?- Ela pareceu pensar. Me senti envergonhado, estava claro que eu tinha feito uma pergunta estúpida.- Ah, Luke?- Ela riu um pouco. - Não, Luke não é meu namorado, ele é meu melhor amigo.

-Ah... - Eu corei. Ela parecia intrigada com um pensamento seu, e como se estivesse lendo a minha mente, ela me chamou.

- Percy?- Ela disse se virando para mim, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Sim?- Eu perguntei quando ela não continuou falando, ela só olhava dentro dos meus olhos, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa.

- Eu tenho certeza- Ela murmurou para si, olhando pro céu.

- De que?- Eu perguntei confuso. E de novo parecia que eu havia a tirado de um pensamento.

-Hã? Nada. É... Eu tenho que ir. - Ela disse e se virou e começou a andar em direção a Casa Grande. Ainda com aquela expressão intrigada.

Ah, ótimo, agora eu não tenho um guia.

- Procure por Luke, ele vai te instalar no chalé- Aghata gritou enquanto ainda de costas andava, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos.

**Capitulo 5- Calor e Eletricidade**

– O seu namorado tem 16, não é?- Percy me tirou dos meus pensamentos enquanto andávamos em direção ao chalé de Hermes.

- Hã? Namorado?- Eu tive que pensar um pouco nessa pergunta, Percy nunca havia visto eu e Apolo juntos, e além do mais, Apolo tem mais de 2 mil anos. – Ah, Luke?- Eu tive que rir, todos me perguntavam isso. - Não, Luke não é meu namorado, ele é meu melhor amigo. – Eu expliquei, e Percy corou. Que fofo! Eu quero um irmão como ele.

Depois disso ele não falou mais nada, e eu estava presa em meus pensamentos para falar alguma coisa. Mas eu tinha que verificar uma coisa.

- Percy? - Eu o chamei, me virando para ele. Eu abaixei um pouco quando ele se virou para me olhar. Me concentrei em olhar em seus olhos. E lá estavam! As ondas, seus olhos verde-mar tinham ondas, agora estavam calmas, mas eu tinha certeza que quando ele ficasse nervoso elas se agitariam bastante, até tornados passariam ali. A mesma coisa que acontece com os meus raios, só que com ondas.

-Oi?- ele chamou.

-Hã? Nada- Eu sai dos meus pensamentos. Zeus, como eu estou lenta!- É... Eu tenho que ir.

Eu me virei e sai andando, em direção a Casa Grande, eu precisava falar com Quíron. De repente eu me lembrei do meu primeiro dia aqui.

-Ah, procure por Luke, ele vai te instalar no chalé. - Eu gritei sobre meu ombro para Percy.

-Quíron!- eu entrei correndo na casa, Quíron e Dionisio estavam jogando Pinoche, pra variar. – Quíron, eu preciso falar com você!

-Respeito, pirralha!- Dionísio implicou, nós brigávamos como irmãos, e nós éramos mesmo, eu não tinha medo dele, pois sabia que meu pai não o deixaria tocar em mim, eu era a preferida dele.  
- Ah vá, Dionísio- Eu respondi para ele, fazendo uma cara de tédio. E não dei tempo para ele responder, me virei para Quíron e falei. – É sério Quíron, é sobre o garoto novo.

-Percy... Quer dizer, Peter Johnson?- Dionísio se intrometeu.

- Seu esforço em errar os nomes dos campistas me emociona. - Me virei com cara de 'seu ridículo' para Dionísio. A raiva preencheu os olhos vinho de Dionísio.

- Um dia eu ainda jogo uma maldição em você, pirralha- Um raio sacudiu o chão, Dionísio revirou os olhos e eu sorri triunfando.

- Otário- Eu ri baixinho da cara dele. - Quíron, eu acho que ele é Filho de Poseidon. – TROW. Outro raio.

-Cuidado com os nomes. – Quíron advertiu. – É, eu também acho, mas anunciá-lo como tal aborreceria seu pai.

-Mas se ele é, o que meu pai e nós podemos fazer?- Eu perguntei indignada, ele poderia ser meu tio, mas eu o trataria como um irmão, o irmão que eu nunca tive.

- Eu tenho uma idéia- Dionísio se intrometeu de novo, dando um sorriso diabólico.

-Não, Sr.D, nós não vamos transformá-lo em uma videira. - Quíron suspirou, rolando os olhos.

-Ótimo, estraga prazeres, só estava dando a minha opinião- Ele parecia ofendido, pois se levantou, e fez uma cara como se Quíron acabasse de dizer que ser o Deus do vinho era inútil, o que eu pensava que era mesmo. Ele apontou para mim - E essa ai podia ser transformada também. – Eu mostrei minha língua para ele, - uma reação infantil, mas eu me divertia dando uma de neném com Dionísio-. E então se virou e saiu batendo o pé.

- E então? Nada que possamos fazer?- Eu perguntei para Quíron, ele parecia desapontado.

- Infelizmente não, teremos que esperar até que Poseidon o anuncie como filho, e torcer para que isso seja antes que seu pai resolva matá-lo. – Outro raio.

- É, acho que não vai demorar muito para isso acontecer.

Depois de uma conversa frustrada com Quíron, passei o resto do dia na colina, conversando com Thalia, o pinheiro e lendo um livro em grego. Não estava com a mínima paciência para treinar.  
Quando percebi já havia anoitecido, algumas ninfas estavam voltando para a floresta, e harpias me olhavam com tentação, elas eram de arrepiar, mas meu humor não estava nada bom.

- Sai fora!- Gritei para elas impaciente, toda corajosa, mas no fundo estava torcendo para elas me obedecerem. Um dia essa minha informalidade me mata.

Fui correndo para o meu chalé, também não estava com paciência para ir ao jantar, eu pegaria alguma coisa pra comer no meu chalé. Dei sorrisos e 'oi' simpáticos para o numero de pessoas suficiente para Quíron não vir atrás de mim, ele sabia que às vezes eu não ia ao jantar porque não queria.

Eu estava deitada no meu chalé, virada para a parede, pensando em tudo que acontecera. Não estava conseguindo dormir de jeito nenhum.

Eu comecei a pensar em tudo e todos que eu sentia falta, minha vida antiga, a ação das minhas missões, Luke, minha mãe, Afrodite, o Olimpo e principalmente Apolo.

Apolo... O nome dele fez me sentir vazia, porque ele não estava aqui. Uma lágrima correu pelo meu rosto, eu peguei um travesseiro que estava ao meu lado e abracei, deixando que as lágrimas e soluços viessem, chorando com saudade da pessoa que mais me faz bem no mundo, coisa que eu fazia muito ultimamente.

Eu senti uma coisa quente e macia tocando delicadamente meu rosto, eu me virei rapidamente, pronta para pegar Alexis do meu cabelo. Quando eu vi quem era, meu coração parou e voltou a bater em um ritmo calmo, meu mundo estava em paz outra vez. Uma reação que só ele conseguia causar em mim.

Um garoto de 16 anos, feições elegantes e atléticas, de olhos amarelos como o Sol estava parado ao lado da minha cama, com uma expressão triste e sua mão estava a centímetros do meu rosto, hesitante.

Minha primeira reação natural foi me levantar e pular nele, dando um abraço apertado com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Ei, senti sua falta- ele disse no meu ouvido, apertando mais ainda o abraço.

- Apolo! Como eu senti saudade!- Eu estava eufórica.  
Ele me colocou na cama de novo, sentando ao meu lado, com um sorriso brilhante. Eu me sentei em seu colo e me aninhei em seu peito. Ele passou os braços a minha volta e me apertou contra ele.

- Eu sinto muito por não ter vindo ontem quando você me pediu. - Ele disse e eu corei, não era para ele ter ouvido, era só brincadeira.

- Eu queria que você estivesse comigo ontem, foi muito difícil. - eu confessei, uma coisa que eu odiava fazer.

- Era por isso que você estava chorando agora? Por mim?- Ele perguntou afagando meu cabelo.

Eu decidi que seria naquele momento, nós estávamos naquele romance há um ano e meio e ele não havia dito ainda. Normalmente isso seria contra as minhas regras, mas eu precisava ouvir, então, eu decidi tomar a iniciativa.

- Apolo, eu... Eu... t-te- eu tentei dizer mas minha boca secou totalmente.

- Eu te amo, Aghata- Ele me interrompeu e beijou minha testa.  
Eu levantei a cabeça e dei um beijo nele, puxando sua nuca para mim. O beijo começou doce e calmo, mas logo nós estávamos matando toda nossa saudade com ele.

Uma das suas mãos pressionava minha cintura e a outra puxava minha perna. Uma mão minha se manteve na sua nuca, puxando seus cabelos e a outra passeava por sua barriga definida e quente.  
Quando ele puxou minha perna para si, eu me sentei em seu quadril, colocando uma perna dobrada em cada lado do seu corpo, eu estava agindo pelo calor do momento, literalmente. A cada segundo Apolo ficava mais e mais quente, literalmente também.  
Ele deu um gemido fraco que me fez corar, e começou a passar os dedos delicadamente nas minhas costas por dentro da blusa, me arrepiando.

Ele parou de fazer carinho nas minhas costas e delicadamente foi traçando um caminho até minhas costelas e apertou a mão ali, me pressionando mais contra ele. Eu agindo por impulso subi sua mão até o meu seio.

É, eu confesso, eu estava bem atiradinha, mas, nós namorávamos há 1 ano e meio. Nós nunca chegamos a isso antes, sempre alguém atrapalhava a gente, mas hoje, não havia ninguém ali, e ele acabara de dizer que me ama! Me dá um desconto!

Ele pareceu hesitar quando eu levantei sua mão, então eu deixei o beijo calmo, mas apertei meu corpo contra ele e finquei minha mão em seus cabelos. Eu acho que deu certo, porque ele deu um fraco gemido e apertou meu seio. Cara, isso estava indo longe demais, mas eu não estava disposta a parar.

Alguma coisa me disse que era melhor parar, ou haveria alguns raios aqui perto.

Eu peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e parei o beijo dando um selinho.

-Eu também te amo, Deus do Sol. - Eu sorri e me aconcheguei em seu peito. Ele me abraçou.

- Eu venho te visitar assim que eu puder, e dessa vez eu não vou demorar.

-Promete?- Eu estendi meu dedinho mindinho, rindo. Ele deu uma gargalhada que fez meu coração parar de novo.

- Prometo- Ele entrelaçou o dedinho no meu, embrulhou minha mão na dele e a levou ao seu coração- Viu? Você me faz sentir humano.

- Acho que você pode ouvir o meu- Eu corei, colocando meu rosto em seu peito. Ele deu um beijo na minha testa.

- Eu tenho que ir- Ele disse em um tom triste, depois de ficarmos abraçados conversando alguns minutos.

-Já? Mas o sol nem vai nascer ainda. - Eu choraminguei como uma criancinha.

- Japão, sempre me dando trabalho- Ele suspirou teatralmente, ou não, Apolo era diferente e menos infantil comigo, mas ele tem seus momentos.

Eu ri e dei um beijo nele, doce dessa vez.

- Eu te amo- Eu corei.

-Eu também te amo, mais do que você imagina.

Então ele se levantou e tudo começou a brilhar, tirei os olhos rapidamente da cena, antes que eu virasse pó. Se um dia eu virar uma deusa eu vou ficar olhando todo deus em sua forma divina, não vou nem piscar, porque, o que pode haver de tão divino?

Minha cama ficava tão vazia e fria sem ele, eu suspirei. Meu colar ficou quente de novo, me confortando.

O meu colar em forma de sol quem me deu foi o próprio, ele disse que eu nunca sentiria frio ou sozinha enquanto ele me amasse, e eu usasse o colar, o que eu espero que seja pra sempre. Era a benção dele, uma das muitas ajudas que os deuses me deram.  
Quando eu consegui dormir, meu sono estava profundo e bom, conseqüência de ver Apolo.

No meu sonho eu estava em uma sala branca, com um sol pintado na parede central, que brilhava de verdade, havia dois tronos na frente dessa parede. Um trono era dourado, e havia um enorme arco de ouro ao seu lado, e ao lado do trono de ouro, havia um de prata, que parecia estar ligado a um gerador de energia, e ao seu lado estava um mini raio mestre. A princípio eu pensei que fosse o trono de Apolo e o de meu pai, mas o trono que seria do meu pai era muito delicado e pequeno para a forma que meu pai assumia no Olimpo, então eu pensei que seria o de Ártemis, mas aquele era o palácio de Apolo, e Ártemis evitava o irmão. E eletricidade? Faria mais sentido de houvesse um arco de prata e um cão, ou algum animal.

**Capitulo 6- Bipolaridade Lunar**

Eu acordei toda animada e disposta. Eu fui para o refeitório, talvez agora eu fosse a única lá, mas eu não estava nem ai. Eu tinha dormido só umas 4 horas, é, o encontro com Apolo durou mais do que eu pensava.

Eu comi cereal com leite, e suspirei, com saudades das minhas vitaminas de banana,_maldito Dionísio._

Depois que eu comi, resolvi ir falar com Silena Beauregard, ela era minha melhor amiga e por ser filha de Afrodite, adorava quando eu contava meus problemas amorosos, e era a única delas que não queria saber para espalhar uma fofoca. _''Você ficou sabendo? Aghata, a filha de Zeus, estava conversando com Apolo, o Deus do Sol na colina, aposto que eles estavam marcando o casamento. Aaaah, que romântico!_''

Fui andando do refeitório para o Chalé de Afrodite, quando eu ouvi uma risada macia e infantil, era a risada da Annabeth.

- É sério- A voz de Percy me surpreendeu, eles estavam rindo a beça. Bem que eu notei que ele corou quando Quíron falou de Annabeth. Eu resolvi chegar mais perto de onde as vozes vinham, me escondendo atrás de um arbusto, olhei através dele, e vi os dois sentados na grama, rindo, lado a lado. Percy deu uma olhada doce para Annabeth e ela corou, abaixando a cabeça. Que fofo!

- Ahá! Te peguei! Sabia que você tinha algum parentesco com a minha mãe!- A voz de Silena me fez pular.

-Shhh, S! Olhe aqui que fofo. – Quando eu estava com Silena eu liberava meu lado patricinha adolescente.

Eu a puxei e ela sentou ao meu lado atrás do arbusto.

- Aaaaah, o amor não é a coisa mais linda que existe?- Ela suspirou. Filhas de Afrodite, melosas, mas adoráveis, o que fazer com elas?

- É, às vezes- Eu admiti.

- Ás vezes o caramba. Aaaaah, olhe! Ele está pegando no rosto dela, eles vão se beijar! Que lindo!- Ela começou a bater palmas toda feliz, quando Percy levantou queixo de Annabeth.

- Não interfira, Silena!- Eu sabia que ela estava tentando usar seus poderes de filha de Afrodite nisso. – Eu tive um sonho, e eu acho que é sobre os dois.

-Ah, conta, conta!- Ela ficou mais feliz.

- Ela vai ajudá-lo com alguma missão. Eles ainda têm uma história pela frente, S.- Eu suspirei, olhando para eles. Silena tinha razão, eu adorava um romance.

- Ouuuuuuuun, que fofo!- Ela bateu palmas mais uma vez, feliz, mas então pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa. – Mas, venha, eu sei que você tem alguma história romântica para me contar. - Ela me puxou.

- Tá bom, S! Respira. Espera, como você sabe disso?- Eu falei um pouco alto. Ela se levantou e olhou pra mim com uma cara tipo '_Dã_'- Filhas de Afrodite... - Eu suspirei teatralmente revirando os olhos enquanto eu me levantava.

Nós começamos a rir, acho que alto demais, porque quando nós olhamos para o lado, Percy e Annie estavam nos olhando meio incrédulos e envergonhados.

- Droga! Fomos pegas, A! Corre!- Silena começou a correr, eu não sabia se eu ria, me abaixava de novo ou começava a correr. Decidi que não iria ficar sozinha nessa, então sai correndo atrás de Silena.

Nós paramos depois de correr, nos encostando atrás de uma árvore, arfando. Olhamos uma para a outra e começamos a rir descontroladamente.

- O que foi isso? '' _aaah, corre, A! Corra pela sua vida_!'' – Eu comecei a correr com as mãos abandando, imitando Silena e rindo.

- Ah, nem foi assim. E você? Ficou lá com cara de paisagem. - Nós rimos ainda mais, depois que nós paramos de rir, começamos a andar em direção à praia.

- E então, o que você tinha para me contar? – Silena me perguntou quando nós chegamos à praia, eu sabia que ela queria se sentar na praia para a história ser ainda mais romântica.

- Ah, isso. Eu estava te procurando para contar isso.

- Eu sei, eu senti isso quando vi você no arbusto, espiando o menino novo, falando nisso, rapidinho ele hein? - Começamos a rir. - Mas sério, conta. - Ela parou de rir.

- Promete que não conta pra ninguém?- Eu perguntei só pra me certificar mesmo.

- Claro né - Ela fez uma cara de tédio – Posso ser filha de Afrodite, mas fofoqueira eu não sou.

- Bem, é que... Ontem, eu recebi uma visita- Eu comecei, corando.

- Apolo, eu sei, não precisa corar por causa disso, agora anda, continua- Ela revirou os olhos. Olhei para ela com uma cara de repulsa com medo, meio '_sua estranha!_'

- Sim, ai ele disse que me ama!- Eu animei. Ela começou a dar gritinhos e bater palmas freneticamente.

- Não é só isso, anda, conta – Ela disse limpando uma lágrima.  
Contei pra ela, ela dava gritinhos e falava: '_'Nossa ou oun, que lindo ou ai, Apolo gostoso!'_' Eu estava morrendo de rir.

- Oooooooun, que fofo, vocês vão casar, eu tenho certeza!- Ela se emocionou mais ainda.

- Silena, ele é um _deus!_- Eu disse, como se isso fosse óbvio, e era mesmo.

- E daí? Você é _semi_deusa, ta quase lá. - Com essa eu tive que rir.

- Silena, volta pro mundo real. - Eu estalei os dedos na frente dos olhos dela.

- Aghata, você namora _um deus_, isso é normal? Acho que não. - Ela abaixou minha mão.

- O único jeito de nós casarmos seria se eu me tornasse uma deusa. - Eu disse meio decepcionada, mas meio sonhadora, me sentando, Silena se sentou ao meu lado.

- Mas vocês já conversaram sobre isso não é?- Ela perguntou meio cautelosa e calma, olhando para o mar, bipolaridade.

- Sim... Não... Mais um menos- Eu fiz uma cara de tortura para Silena.

- Como assim mais ou menos? Ou vocês conversaram ou vocês não conversaram.

- Bom... Um dia nós estávamos conversando sobre o futuro, e isso é meio injusto com o deus das profecias, mas ele disse que queria ficar comigo pra sempre, e outra vez, disse que recebeu uma profecia, que ele achava que era sobre mim, mas se referia a uma deusa... Eu, eu não tenho certeza, S.- Eu disse meio triste, voltando a olhar o mar.

- Oun... - Ela suspirou. – Gente, como esse Apolo é gostoso. – Ela mudou a voz para um tom mais grave. Será que todas as filhas de Afrodite são bipolares assim?

- Silena, tem umas meninas brigando no chalé porque a Stephanie roubou a blusa da Lindsay, e blábláblá. - Uma irmã de Silena chegou ofegante a nossa frente.

- Mas, as roupas são de todo mundo. - Silena se levantou preocupada e séria.

- Quem disse que eu já não disse isso? Você precisa ir lá resolver, por Afrodite. - A menina disse desesperada.

- Tudo bem, eu estou indo. - Silena se virou para mim. – Sinto muito, talvez mais tarde eu volte. – Eu olhei para o sol, para ela fazer o mesmo, ele já estava quase se pondo, nós ficamos conversando por horas. Ela fez uma cara de desculpa.

- Tudo bem, S. Eu te vejo no jantar. – Eu dei um sorrisinho pra ela.

- Tudo bem então, tchau- Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu correndo com a sua irmã ao seu pé.

Eu fiquei ali olhando o sol um tempo, quando a Lua apareceu.

Hoje era lua nova, a lua estava linda, com o formato do arco de Ártemis, minha cunhada. Ártemis sempre disse que me admirava, e seria um prazer me ter como uma Caçadora, mas quando ela ficou sabendo do meu pequeno romance com seu irmão, ela ficou desapontada e furiosa, gritava com o irmão falando que ele fizera isso de propósito, só para eu não me juntar a ela, como se um dia eu abriria mão do amor para caçar uns monstros, tudo bem que eu me tornaria imortal, mas há outros jeitos de se ter a imortalidade sem se tornar uma eterna donzela.

Eu peguei Alexis do meu cabelo quando eu pensei nisso, me deu uma vontade de treinar arco e flecha. Eu nunca tentei transformar Alexis em um arco e, mas quem sabe daria certo.  
Eu peguei a vara na mão e tentei me concentrar em transformá-la em um arco, e deu certo. Mas eu não tinha flechas.

- Precisa de uma dessas?- Uma voz doce e antiga disse atrás de mim, e um braço branco e delicado estendeu uma flecha de prata para mim. Eu me virei para a pessoa, já sabendo quem era.

- Ah, obrigada. - Eu disse pegando a flecha, e coloquei-a no arco, mirando em uma árvore. A árvore foi flechada, e de repente se transformou em uma ninfa reclamando enquanto tirava a flecha de sua perna. – Desculpe- Eu gritei, não sei se ela me ouviu, pois estava longe demais.

- Ah, é mesmo uma pena. – A garota suspirou, enquanto me olhava com admiração e desapontamento. – Você é muito habilidosa.

- Eu sinto muito, Ártemis, mas é uma regra muito difícil de obedecer. - Eu disse enquanto pegava outra flecha que surgiu em sua mão.

- Todas acham isso no começo, logo superam. - Eu coloquei a flecha no arco, e mirei, quando estava pronta para atirar, uma mão fria e delicada levantou um pouco meu cotovelo e meu queixo.

– Pronto, pode soltar. - E assim eu o fiz, a flecha acertou uma pequena pedra com tanta precisão que eu fiquei impressionada. - Postura é sempre importante. – ela disse.

- Porque você fez essa escolha?- Talvez não fosse a pergunta certa a se fazer, mas eu sempre tive essa duvida. – Por causa de Apolo?

- Ele é outra pessoa com você, Aghata. Ele é imprudente, inconseqüente e egoísta. Mas você, você é tão madura, altruísta, inteligente e bonita, não é a toa que Afrodite te considera a favorita dela. Aghata, você tem um futuro pela frente, não só como Caçadora, mas você poderia se tornar uma deusa, e talvez até fosse a décima terceira deusa olimpiana.

- Décima quarta. Prefiro não excluir meu tio, ele já não gosta muito de mim. – Eu a corrigi sorrindo, fazendo uma careta teatral. Ela riu

- Você não precisa ter medo de ninguém, Aghata. Você é mais poderosa do que imagina. – Ártemis me disse, colocando uma flecha em Alexis, o que eu achei bem estranho, já que Alexis só obedece a mim e aos que ajudaram a construí-lo, caso contrário ela se transformaria em grampo de cabelo de novo.

- Você deu a forma de arco à Alexis não é?- Eu perguntei intrigada. Ela sorriu, confirmando, e eu vi uma flecha voando e acertando um peixe no mar.

- Seu avô não vai ficar muito feliz com isso. - Ela disse fazendo uma cara de decepcionada.

- Ártemis, já que você sabe sobre os meus poderes, você bem que podia me ajudar. - Eu disse cuidadosa, corando.

- Eu não posso, mas adoraria. É contra as regras ajudar diretamente os heróis. Mas se você se tornasse uma das minhas Caçadoras...

- Eu sinto muito, mas se tornar uma eterna donzela não é cogitável para mim.

- É mesmo uma pena, Aghata, você é linda, habilidosa, gentil e simpática, e muito poderosa, você pode ter qualquer um aos seus pés, não precisa dele. – Eu fiz uma cara de: 'olha o que você falou' pra ela. – Mas você não precisa ter nenhum deles, eles são inúteis, só servem para nos fazer sofrer. – ela completou- Você fica o esperando sofrendo por dias, até ele vir até você. E você sabe que ele é infiel. – Isso me machucou de um tanto.

É o papel dele, ele é um deus. Eu sou fruto da infidelidade olimpiana. - Eu disse enquanto tentava conter a lágrimas, mas uma correu pela minha bochecha.

- Ele sabe que você não gosta disso, e continua fazendo. Ele é diferente perto de você, Aghata, mas ele ainda é o irmão infantil que me fez desistir dos homens. – Ela disse limpando a minha lágrima, eu não pude conter das outras virem, mas tentei parar o máximo que eu pude. – Não vale à pena chorar por ele, Aghata. - Ela disse afagando minha bochecha com o polegar, me lançando um olhar de empatia. Eu abaixei o rosto. – Bom, não é por isso que eu vim aqui. - Ela se afastou.

- Pra que foi então?- Eu perguntei acabando de limpar minhas lágrimas.

- Eu vim para lhe dar isso- ela estendeu uma correntinha prata, e nela pendia um pequenino pingente de lua. Meus olhos brilharam, era lindo. – Vejo que você já tem o sol, agora você também tem a lua. – Não sei se ela se referiu ao colar de sol ou a Apolo.

- Obrigada, Ártemis, é muito lindo. – Eu disse sem tirar os olhos do colar, eu queria tocá-lo. – Ele brilha como a lua. - eu sussurrei o observando.

- É, é a mesma coisa do pingente de sol que meu irmão te deu, a aliança que Atena te deu e a pulseira de coração que Afrodite. Essa é a minha benção, você pode não ser uma Caçadora, mas minha proteção te acompanhará. – Ela disse colocando o colar no meu pescoço.

- E-eu nem sei o que dizer. É lindo. - Eu estava tão impressionada com o colar e a benção, que eu só pude lhe dar um abraço.

- Se cuide, e que os deuses estejam com você- Ela disse se afastando. Ela começou a andar, mas se virou de novo. – Ah, agora que você descobriu a forma de arco de Alexis, acho que você vai precisar disso. – E sumiu.

Eu não sabia do que ela estava falando, mas tinha uma idéia, idéia que foi confirmada quando eu vi uma coisa brilhando prata ao meu lado, e nele tinha uma cesta com flechas pratas, igual a das Caçadoras.

Capitulo 7- Checkmate, Pirralho!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, inseto! Inseto!- Eu sai gritando e pulando do meu chalé quando acordei – de shortinho e blusinha curtos de pijama e tudo- até o chalé de Hefesto, os garotos de lá eram os mais machos sem serem uns brutamontes como os de Ares.  
Quando Charles Beckendorf me viu correndo, suspirou e se virou para um garoto com as mesmas feições másculas de seus irmãos.

- É a sua vez, Josh.

- O que? Mas o que eu tenho que fazer?- O garoto parecia desnorteado e perdido.

- É só matar o inseto gigante que estiver no chalé de Zeus. Aghata tem fobia de insetos. – Beckendorf parecia entediado, isso já acontecera muitas vezes antes.

- Mas... - O garoto pareceu querer protestar, ainda confuso, com certeza era novo aqui.

- Encare como uma iniciação. - Beckendorf o interrompeu, eu nunca o vira ser tão duro.

- Mas você disse que não teria iniciação. - O garoto continuou confuso. Normalmente eu sentiria pena dele, mas eu estava estressada. Tinha um grilo de 2 metros -não estou exagerando- no meu chalé e nenhum homem queria matar. Eu mesmo o mataria, mas a minha fobia não deixa.

- VAI LOGO MATAR A DESGRAÇA DO GRILO!- Eu comecei a gritar, colocando as mãos no rosto quase chorando.

- Calma, Aghata, é só um inseto. - Beckendorf disse enquanto me abraçava de lado, afagando as minhas costas.

- CALMA O CARALHO, A PORRA DO GRILO TEM 2 METROS DE ALTURA!- Eu gritei tirando as mãos do rosto. Ah, como é bom soltar uns palavrões de vez em quando. Eu tinha prometido parar de falá-los há um ano, mas em situações como essa não dá não.

Os filhos de Hefesto estavam me olhando com medo. Eu estava fazendo um escândalo, mas não estava nem ai, aquela maldita sabia que eu tinha fobia de insetos e ela ainda me manda uns gigantes? Desgraçada, corna, velha...

- O que está acontecendo?- Meus apelidos carinhosos foram interrompidos pela voz de Luke surgindo da multidão. Não tinha percebido que muitos campistas estavam por perto, tentando saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Inseto. - Um filho de Hefesto suspirou revirando os olhos. Eu lancei um olhar mortal para ele e ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Ah, Aghata, você está bem?- Luke me perguntou, saindo da multidã pessoas abriam caminho para ele.

- Luke, ele tem 3 metros!- Eu choraminguei feito uma criança, colocando a cabeça no peito de Luke enquanto ele me abraçava.

- Mas você disse que eram 2! 3 metros são de mais para mim!- O tal de Josh disse com medo.

- Eu não vou treiná-lo... Muito covarde- Eu me virei para Beckendorf, ele pareceu desapontado, mas riu. – Seu pai ficaria desapontado, moleque. - Eu me virei para Josh. Eu já não gostava dele.

- O que você sabe sobre meu pai, sua fresca?- Ele rebateu.

- Ah não. - Luke suspirou, tombando a cabeça para trás, enquanto vários '_xiii_' e '_se ferrou_' surgiam na multidão.

Nessa hora eu me soltei de Luke e andei devagar para perto de Josh com um olhar mortal, eu odiava quando me chamavam de fresca, era _fobia_!

- Escuta aqui, _seu cagão_, eu conheço mais seu pai do que você imagina, e ele é um homem muito corajoso ao contrário de você. Se você não quiser virar espetinho de covarde, vá AGORA matar aquele grilo!- Eu disse faiscando, de tão furiosa, colocando um dedo na cara dele, ele era alguns centímetros menor. Estava me controlando para não fritar o pirralho.

- Você não manda em - Ele tentou protestar.

- VAI LOGO, MOLEQUE!- Eu gritei no exato momento em que um pequeno raio caiu ao nosso lado. Ele saiu correndo gritando.

- Eu vou o ajudar. - Sunny, um nome irônico para uma filha de Apolo, se pronunciou baixinho, corando enquanto se virava e corria atrás de Josh em direção ao meu chalé.

Aplausos e assobios irromperam da multidão. Eu ri, mas ainda estava estressada. Estava cansada disso.

- Eu vou ajudar o pivete.- Eu murmurei para Luke.

- Eu vou com você, se não você vai fritá-lo.

- Reclama não, ele bem que merece - Eu disse estressada para Luke e comecei a correr com Luke logo atrás.

Quando chegamos à porta do meu chalé minha coragem virou pó. O bicho estava mexendo uma pata fininha, aquilo me deu tanto, mas tanto nojo.

- Aaaaaah, acaba com isso!- Eu gritei.

- Estamos tentando. - Josh disse revirando os olhos, decidi ignorar. Luke colocou uma mão no meu ombro me segurando no chão pra eu não pular no garoto.

- Sunny, o atraia para fora, aqui é melhor e não destrói meu frigobar. - Eu gritei para ela, enquanto ela tentava atacar o grilo com sua faca de bronze celestial. Ela tinha que chegar mais perto do bicho para atacá-lo, mas se ela chegasse perto demais ele poderia pisar nela facilmente.

- Tudo bem. - Ela gritou em resposta. - Falando nisso, belo chalé. Adorei os equipamentos.

- Obrigada, mas é meio solitário aqui, sabe como é. Por isso eu coloquei esses equipamentos.

- Aquilo é um _computador_? E aquilo é um _Wii_?- Os olhos de Josh brilhavam olhando para os equipamentos do meu chalé. – Oh deuses, aquilo é um armário de doces?

- Sim, mas você não vai tocar em nenhum deles. - Eu estava sendo cruel, admito, mas pode me chamar de tudo menos fresca, ainda mais quando se trata de insetos gigantes.

- Ei, vocês, nós podemos matar esse bicho e depois falar de Guerra nas Estrelas?- Luke disse com ironia, enquanto tentava se defender da pata do bicho.

- Oh, desculpe. – Eu disse correndo para ajudá-lo, tentativa inútil de encarar o meu medo. Quando o bicho levantou a pata, eu sai correndo para fora do chalé gritando.

O bicho me seguiu, parece que ele recebeu ordens da maldita. Aproveitei e gritei:

- Sunny, segue o plano estufa!- Sunny assentiu com a cabeça. Todos correram até mim.

Eu comecei a gritar e correr, sacudindo os braços em volta do monstro, deu certo. Ele tentava seguir meus movimentos com a cabeça e logo ficou desnorteado.

Olhei para Sunny, para ver se ela estava seguindo com o plano. Ela estava com os braços estendidos para o céu, murmurando alguma coisa, eu só pude entender: _'vamos lá, papai'_. Ela apertou os olhos e o Sol começou a brilhar muito, fazendo um holofote de raios de Sol envolta do grilo. Ele começou a espernear e 'gritar'. Eu tive que me controlar para não sair gritando de novo.

De repente o monstro não estava mais lá, só restavam cinzas na grama queimada onde o monstro deveria estar. Eu acho que eu treinei bem essa garota.

- Parabéns, Sunny! – Eu disse bagunçando um pouco seu cabelo. Ela era três anos mais nova que eu e estava aqui há uns 2 anos, período integral. Sua mãe morrera quando um monstro as atacou.

- Obrigada, mas foi você que me ensinou. – Ela disse corando. Resolvi ignorar, hoje eu não queria créditos. E comecei a aplaudir, logo todo mundo estava aplaudindo também. A multidão surgiu atrás de mim e eu nem tinha visto.

Me distanciei da multidão e deixei que bajulassem Sunny. Luke estava ao meu lado.

- Ela vai ver. - Murmurei para Luke.

- Foi _ela_? Você quer dizer _ela_? Ela He...? – Ele parecia bem surpreso. Tapei sua boca com a minha mão.

- Não diga nomes, ela está por toda parte Luke, ela não pode ouvir. – Eu sussurrei para ele. Estava me sentindo como em 007. Ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca. – Eu vou falar com Dionísio.

- Eu comecei a andar devagar, olhando para os lados. Eu estava viajando um pouco.

- Eu acho melhor você trocar de roupa primeiro. - Luke gritou rindo, olhando para a pequena parte da minha barriga que estava à mostra. Ah droga, eu tinha esquecido que ainda estava de pijama.

Eu olhei para mim mesma, corei, e sai correndo para dentro do chalé. Procurei a roupa mais misteriosa que eu pude: Um short preto de couro e uma blusa vermelha que colavam no corpo, coloquei um sneaker preto com detalhes fluorescentes e sai.

- Aonde você vai, Bond Girl Filha de Hades?- Luke riu quando me viu saindo do chalé. Tenho que admitir que eu fiquei meio feliz quando ele disse que eu parecia uma Bond Girl, era a minha intenção. Eu vivo metade no meu mundo de magia metade no mundo real, é.

- Vou falar com Dionísio, aquela velha vai se ver comigo. – Eu falei andando firme e decidida para a Casa Grande.

- Ótimo, eu vou com você. – Ele se ofereceu, andando ao meu lado.

- Não Luke, esse assunto não é para você, ela pode te machucar, mas a mim não. - Eu disse preocupada, parando e colocando uma mão no seu peito, o parando.

- Tudo bem, eu te acompanho. – Ele deu um sorriso travesso e pegou meu pulso de seu peito, me puxando enquanto ele andava todo confiante.

-Luke, eu estou falando sério, ela é a rainha dos deuses. – Eu tentei o parar, mas ele era muito forte.

- E o meu pai é o mensageiro deles. - Ele disse rindo, aposto que ele estava se divertindo com isso.

- Luke! Você não está levando isso a sério! Ela não gosta de nenhum meio sangue, nós somos frutos da infidelidade. – Eu o tentei parar, gritando. Estava quase chorando de tão frustrada.

- Aghata, eu não vou te deixar sozinha nessa! Ela pode te matar!- Luke começou a gritar, pareceu preocupado e um pouco sério.

- Não! Ela não pode me matar, ela pode me amaldiçoar, mas me matar não. Zeus não a deixou matar seus filhos quando eles eram muitos, porque Hades, agora que eu sou a única, ele deixaria? – Eu comecei a gritar também. Ele virou a cabeça para o lado e fez uma cara de decepção, tristeza e raiva juntas.

- Ótimo, se você está tão confiante, vá. Mas não diga que eu não te avisei. Seu orgulho um dia ainda te mata. – Ele soltou meu pulso e falou, sem olhar para mim.

- Luke, - Eu murmurei calmamente, pegando seu rosto e o fazendo olhar em meus olhos. – eu prometo que ela não vai me fazer mal, eu só vou pregar uma peça, nada demais.

- Muito confiante... - Luke murmurou para si, ele parecia prestes a chorar, mas eu sabia que ele não faria isso, Luke teve uma vida difícil e, assim como eu, ele aprendeu a reprimir suas emoções. Eu o abracei.

- Luke, eu já fiz isso milhões de vezes, é só uma brincadeirinha. - Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Não, Aghata, não é só uma brincadeirinha. Hera não tolera brincadeirinhas, se existe alguém mais mal humorado que seu pai, é Hera. – Trow. Raio.

- Nomes!- Eu disse me separando dele. – Ah Luke, por favor, você está subestimando meu parentesco com Atena, eu não vou fazer nada. – Eu ri.

- Como assim? – Ele pareceu confuso.

- Um bom jogador nunca atua de forma direta. Não é isso que os deuses fazem? Você devia saber disso, Filho de Hermes, deus dos ladrões.

- O que você vai fazer?- Ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha perfeitamente arqueada – herança de seu pai.

- Hmmm... Você quer mesmo saber?- Eu disse rindo, quando nós estávamos quase chegando à Casa Grande.

- Sim?- Ele disse com um tom óbvio.

- Então depois eu te conto. - Eu dei um beijo na bochecha dele e corri para dentro.

- Mas... - Eu o ouvi reclamar enquanto eu fechava a porta atrás de mim rindo.

- Se divertindo, pirralha? - A voz de Dionísio me fez pular.

- AH, que susto!- Eu gritei ofegante colocando a mão em meu coração que estava quase saindo do peito.

- O que você quer?- Ele riu.

- Eu vim falar com você. – Eu disse sentando no sofá cruzando as pernas e arqueando uma sobrancelha, continuando em meu mundo de fantasia.

- Manda. Não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo. – Ele suspirou se jogando no sofá a minha frente.

- Porque você está aqui, Dionísio?- Eu me inclinei para frente.

- Porque eu moro aqui? Dã. - Ele rolou os olhos de um lado para o outro.

- Não! Eu quero dizer, porque você está _morando_ aqui?- Eu rolei os olhos.

-Er... Porque eu estou cumprindo a minha maldição por ter perseguido uma ninfa proibida. – Ele explicou ainda rolando os olhos.

- Exato! E quem te amaldiçoou?- Eu encostei as costas no sofá, ainda com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Papai. - Dionísio disse com raiva.

- NÃO! Não foi ele. – Eu disse impaciente, saindo do meu disfarce imaginário.

- E quem foi então?- Ele disse parecendo se interessar por alguma coisa na vida, finalmente.

- Nossa querida madrasta. - Eu me levantei e comecei a andar devagar em torno das poltronas da sala, voltando ao personagem.

- É verdade! Ela me perseguiu a minha vida mortal inteira... – Dionísio parecia pensativo.

- E então? Você é o deus festeiro. E festeiros sempre tiram a limpo quando alguém os caçoa. – eu parei a sua frente, arregalando por um momento os olhos, produzindo raios neles para parecerem perigosos. Um truque que eu aprendi em Elektra, minha heroína.

- Isso não vai ficar assim. - Dionísio se levantou, batendo o punho no braço do sofá. A raiva atingindo seus olhos vinho.

Eu sorri triunfante.

Capitulo 8- Progenitora Proibida

- Então tchau, maninho!- Eu disse enquanto saia da sala, ainda sorrindo. Dionísio não respondeu, ele estava absorto em seus planos de vingança.

- E ai? O que aconteceu ai? Eu não consegui ouvir nada! Você não vai fazer nada não é? Diz que não. Algum deus veio ai? AGHATAAAAAA, ME RESPONDE!- Luke surgiu na minha frente, me dando um susto. Ele estava com cara de cachorro sem dono, mas eu tive que rir. Ele estava falando como uma metralhadora.

- Luke, se acalme. - Eu disse tirando suas mãos de meus ombros. Ele me chacoalhava com tamanha rapidez e força que já estava me dando enjôo. – Não, nenhum deus apareceu ai, alem de Dionísio. - Eu respondi calmamente. Andando devagar em direção ao meu chalé.

- Espera. Você o chamou de _Dionísio_?- Ele pareceu surpreso, me parando pelo ombro.

- Sim, o que tem?- Eu olhei para ele com uma cara óbvia.

- É que geralmente você dá um apelido carinhoso para ele, ou revira os olhos. – Ele disse rolando os olhos para o lado. – Espera! - Ele semicerrou os olhos para mim. - Você... Você agiu por ele?

- Eu? Agir? Do que você está falando Luke?- Eu ri andando misteriosa, voltando ao personagem.

- Ah, nem vem com essa! Eu já vi você fazendo isso, comigo não vai funcionar. - Ele começou a andar ao meu lado.

- Isso o que?- Eu dei uma de desentendida. – Sabe Luke, eu acho que você devia maneirar no néctar. – Eu ri.

- Eu te odeio. – Ele disse emburrado, cruzando os braços.

Eu comecei a rir e dei um empurrão leve nele. Ele também riu.

Nós já havíamos chegado ao enorme U dos chalés. Luke ficou no chalé dele, e eu fui caminhando para o meu.

Eu estava pensando em algumas coisas e não conseguia parar de sorrir, por algum motivo.

- Olá. - Uma voz doce e calma como o mar disse ao meu lado, quando eu estava quase chegando ao meu chalé.

Quando eu olhei para quem falou aquilo, eu não acreditei.

Uma mulher de olhos verdes como o mar, cabelos pretos e longos caindo em cachos largos até a cintura, alta, bronzeada e de porte atlético estava parada em frente ao chalé de Poseidon, sorrindo para mim. Eu havia esquecido quão linda ela era.

- Ma-ma-mamãe?- Eu gaguejei. Ela sorriu mais ainda. – Mamãe! O que você está fazendo aqui?- Eu ri pulando nela e lhe dando um abraço.

- Ei, eu posso estar velha, mas ainda sou uma meio-sangue. – Ela riu, me abraçando. Ela estava errada, ela não era velha, aparentava no máximo 35, quando eu sabia que ela tinha um pouco mais de 40. – E este chalé ainda é exclusivamente meu não é?- Ela riu mais. Eu me separei dela.

- Er... Mamãe, eu tenho algumas coisinhas para te contar. Mas você tem que manter segredo!- eu disse cautelosa. Ela parou de sorrir.

- Problemas no paraíso?- Ela disse cautelosa, mas rindo um pouco. Ela sabia que eu amava esse lugar. Eu assenti com a cabeça. – Bom, então vamos andar, e ai você me conta. Faz muito anos que eu não vejo esse mar. – Eu ri um pouco, como toda filha de Poseidon seu lugar preferido era o mar.

Às vezes eu tentava imaginar, como meu pai, todo orgulhoso e rival de Poseidon, conseguiu namorar uma filha dele. E como a minha mãe, treinada para odiar Zeus, conseguiu se apaixonar por ele. Mas eu prefiro nem pensar muito, eca.

Chegando a praia, nós sentamos na areia e começamos a conversar, olhando o mar. Claro que eu me sentia confortável ali, eu era neta de Poseidon. Eu lhe contei tudo sobre minhas suspeitas de Percy, Apolo – cortando o que ela não precisava saber, é claro- e Ártemis.

- Você já conversou sobre isso com Quíron?- Ela estava meio cautelosa, estava olhando em meus olhos.

- Sim... Ele também acha, mas disse que é melhor manter isso em pensamento, porque meu pai poderia ficar bravinho e matar Percy.

- Concordo, seu pai é um homem maravilhoso, mas não é lá muito bem humorado. – Ela riu enquanto um raio caia. – Estou brincando, Zeus. Você sabe que eu te amo. – Nós rimos.

E amava mesmo, como toda pessoa que tem um caso com um deus, minha mãe o amaria para sempre, ainda mais quando a Névoa não a atingia.

-Mas mãe, eu pensei que você, talvez pudesse me ajudar a provar que ele é mesmo. – eu choraminguei.

- Aghata, não é assim. Pode ser o mais óbvio possível, mas se Poseidon não o assumir e nós o anunciarmos como filho dele, seu pai ficará _muito_ bravo. – Um raio confirmou o que minha mãe disse.

- Mas mãe... - Eu choraminguei feito uma criança.

- Filha, eu sei o quanto isso é importante para você, mas talvez não seja assim. Sabe, eu também já fui uma campista rara, na minha época eu era a única Filha de Poseidon. – Ela me abraçou.

- Mas mãe, agora é diferente. Agora os três grandes foram _proibidos_de terem filhos. Eu não tenho uma chance de me salvar da Grande Profecia se Percy não for seu irmão.

- Mas ele não é mais novo que você? – Ela parecia confusa.

- Sim, mas... – eu já ia dar uma resposta, mas não sabia o que responder. - É mesmo, eu não tinha pensado nisso. Eu estava tão focada na minha nova profecia que me esqueci de como eu vou congelar no tempo... - Eu comecei a pensar, olhando para o mar.

- Congelar no tempo? Aghata Helena Fleury, o que você pretende fazer para congelar no tempo?- Ela disse em um tom de mãe autoritária.

Eu dei um sorriso de anjo e uma risada como um '_hihi_'.

- Ah, é que eu recebi uma profecia esses dias. – Resolvi mudar de assunto, não quero nem ver uma Filha de Poseidon irritada, ainda mais sendo minha mãe. – e creio que ela queria dizer que um novo filho dos Três Grandes chegaria. – eu expliquei, meio séria.

- Então é isso? Você espera que Percy seja a criança da profecia? De ambas as profecias?- Ela disse tentando resolver em um tom que deixava claro que ela não acreditava naquilo, apesar de ela tentar esconder eu percebi.

- Sim, mas com a minha sorte provavelmente essa criança só chegará um dia antes do meu aniversário de 16. Ou nem chegará. – Eu suspirei.

- Filha, eu sinto muito sobre a Grande Profecia. Sinto muito por ter colocado tudo isso nas suas costas. – Ela disse me apertando e afagando minhas costas.

- Ah, qual é mãe? Eu me revoltaria se eu nascesse humana com uma mãe com poderes tão legais. – Eu disse fingindo estar indignada, mas em um tom divertido. Nós começamos a rir.

- Você sabe que herdou poderes de Poseidon, não sabe?- Ela falou cuidadosa.

- Er... Sei. Mas eu não sei meus limites, eu não treino muito isso. Treino mais meus pontos fortes. – Eu nunca havia pensado em quão sortuda eu era: Eu tinha poderes de Poseidon e Zeus, enquanto alguns campistas não tinham nenhum super especial.

- Mexer com a água te cansa mais não é?- Ela leu minha mente. Minha mãe sempre sabia das coisas que aconteciam comigo.

- Sim. Pelo que eu treinei percebi que eu posso: mover um pouco a água, fazer uns ventinhos, falar um pouco com cavalos, e eles me entendem e obedecem. Eu só pego a essência de seus pensamentos.

- Uau!- Minha mãe parecia surpresa. Talvez ela pensasse que eu pudesse menos. Mas meus poderes de Herdeira de Poseidon eram ridículos perto dos delas.

- Ah, e a água me cura e dá forças, um pouco também. – Eu completei.

- Sua linhagem é realmente especial. Você sabe que a minha mãe era filha de Atena, não sabe?- Eu assenti, já ouvira milhares de histórias de missões tanto da minha avó, quanto da minha mãe. – Você é uma garota de sorte... - Minha mãe murmurou mais para ela mesma.

- Você que é uma garota de sorte. A Grande Profecia veio logo após você completar 17, mãe! Enquanto uma filha dos Três Grandes estava ali, aos olhos do mundo fazendo 17, uma profecia de uma criança de 16 dos mesmos pais vinha. É coisa de filme. – Eu pensei em voz alta, gesticulando com as mãos e olhando o mar.

- Você meio que gosta dessa profecia não é?- Ela riu, me olhando desconfiada.

- É... Quem sabe. - Eu disse rindo. – É que eu me sinto meio... Importante! Todos precisam de mim para salvar o mundo. Isso faz bem pro ego, sabe. – Nós desatamos a rir. Mas era verdade, era assim que eu me sentia.

- E então, vamos jantar? – Minha mãe disse se levantando e estendeu uma mão para mim.

- Vamos!- Eu me levantei em um salto, com a sua ajuda, é claro.

Nós começamos a andar em direção ao refeitório.

- E então, você vai ficar aqui por quanto tempo?- Eu perguntei como quem não quer nada, mas é claro que eu me importava. Ela podia ser Filha de Poseidon e super legal, mas ainda era a minha mãe. Que mico!

- Ah, não se preocupe. – Ela disse rindo, sabendo muito bem minhas intenções ao perguntar. – Eu só vou ficar uns dias, talvez depois de amanhã eu volte para casa. É que, eu estava nostálgica e resolvi vir aqui matar minhas saudades desse lugar... E de você! É claro. – Ela explicou. Eu me limitei a rir, sem saber o que falar.

Quando chegamos ao refeitório, todos os olhares se viraram para nós. Claro, ali estavam as lendas: mãe e filha, herdeiras dos Três Grandes.

- Presumo que você vá se sentar na sua mesa. - Eu murmurei para a minha mãe.

- Sim, mas acho que vou falar com Quíron e o Sr.D antes.- Ela disse bem baixinho, se inclinando.

- _Sr.D,_ mãe? O que houve com você?- Minha mãe me ensinou a não ter medo de nada, nem mesmo nomes, e estava os evitando.

- Saudade do velho. – Ela respondeu, e nós começamos a rir.

- Tudo bem, eu vou sentar na minha mesa. – Eu dei um beijo na bochecha dela e fui sentar na mesa do meu pai.

Eu estava lá, olhando todo mundo conversando com seus irmãos e desejei ter no mínimo um irmão, como eu fazia toda noite.

- Ela é sua mãe?- Uma voz disse ao meu lado. Eu pulei de susto.

- Porque todo mundo quer me matar? Eu tenho problemas de coração sabia!- Eu ofeguei, colocando a mão no coração.

- Oh, me desculpe. Eu não quis te assustar. - Ele corou. Ah, porque eu não tenho um irmão?

- Não, tudo bem, eu estava brincando. - Eu sorri. – Sim, ela é minha mãe. Por quê?- Eu respondi calma e doce, estava curiosa.

- É que... - Ele pareceu hesitar, estava com vergonha. –Você disse que ela parecia comigo.

Nesse momento minha mãe estava indo para a sua mesa, e quando passou por nós deu um sorriso.

- E não parece mesmo?- Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- _Muito_. - Ele murmurou para si, olhando para a minha mãe de boca aberta. Não sei se era porque ela parecia com ele, ou porque ela era linda. – Espera, porque ela sentou naquela mesa?

-Que mesa?- Respondi meio distraída. Luke fazia uns sinais mímicos para mim da mesa de Hermes, e mexia os lábios, querendo que eu entendesse àquela distancia. Fiz um sinal de 'o que?' para ele. Ele revirou os olhos, bateu as mãos na mesa e fez um sinal para eu esquecer.

- Aghata!- Percy me chamou.

- Oi?- Eu respondi ainda olhando para Luke e seus sinais.

- Presta atenção! – Percy estava bravo.

- Ah, desculpe. - Fiz um sinal de depois para Luke, olhando para Percy. – O que tem a mesa da minha mãe?- Eu perguntei dando atenção a Percy e tentando ignorar os sinais desesperados que Luke fazia para mim, mas a minha visão periférica era boa de mais para isso.

- Ela não é proibida ou alguma coisa do tipo? Como as outras?- Percy perguntou cada vez mais diminuindo a voz.

- Não, Percy. - Eu ri um pouco. - Cada meio sangue fica na mesa de seu respectivo pai ou mãe olimpiana. E não é que a de Poseidon seja proibida, é que... Ele não tem filhos. Assim como Ártemis, Hera e bom, Zeus devia.

- Porque eles não têm filhos?- Ele questionou curioso. Ninguém havia falado com ele sobre isso ainda?

- Porque é proibido. Pouco depois de a minha mãe completar 17 anos, uma profecia disse que... – Estava quase falando sobre a Grande Profecia, quando eu lembrei que jogar tudo isso em cima de Percy seria fazer com ele o que fizeram comigo. - Ah, esquece. O que importa mesmo é que os filhos dos Três Grandes, Hades, Poseidon e Zeus, são muito poderosos e imprevisíveis, é um perigo para a humanidade. E para o segredo do Olimpo. – Eu expliquei baixinho, torcendo para ninguém ouvir.

- Ah. – Ele parecia desapontado. Então uma onda passou por seus olhos. Esse garoto é filho de Poseidon sim!- Espera, então quer dizer que, você acha que... A sua mãe... Meu pai é... - Ele parecia confuso, mas esperançoso.

- Sim, eu acho que você é irmão da minha mãe, Filho de Poseidon. - Eu completei por ele.

Um raio caiu do céu.

- Isso explica... - Percy parecia pensativo, murmurando seus pensamentos em voz alta.

- Explica o que?- Eu perguntei franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Bom, é que... Um dia, eu estava em uma excursão, e uma menina me aborreceu e foi como se a água... - Ele deixou a história morrer, corando.

- A engolisse?- Eu supus.

- Sim. Eu senti uma pressão no meu estomago, e em meio segundo a garota estava na água. – Ele sussurrou, chegando cada vez mais perto e diminuindo seu tom, como se estivesse contando um segredo.

- E você _viu_ isso acontecendo?- Eu estava intrigada, isso praticamente confirmava minhas suspeitas.

- Não, eu só ouvi as pessoas dizendo. – Ele corou.

Eu queria saber mais, queria que ele me contasse cada detalhe desse episódio, para poder esfregar na cara de _umas pessoas_ depois.

- Percy. - A voz de Quíron ecoou atrás de nós quando eu estava prestes a perguntar mais. – Acho melhor voltar para a mesa de Hermes.

- Oh, sinto muito. Eu não sabia que era proibido sair da mesa, já que Hermes não é meu pai olimpiano. – Percy corou, abaixando sua cabeça e se levantando.

- Você é indeterminado, _qualquer um_ pode ser seu pai. – Quíron explicou olhando para mim.

Eu fingi tossir enquanto falava '_Poseidon_', e depois ri. Pareceu que Quíron não gostou da minha brincadeira. Ele me repreendeu com o olhar e se virou para Percy.

- Vamos, Percy. – Quíron me ignorou colocando a mão nas costas de Percy e o conduzindo de volta para a mesa de Luke.

**Capitulo 9- Desabafo Nostálgico **

Percy, eu posso falar com você?- Eu cheguei perto do campo onde Percy e Beckendorf estavam lutando. Beckendorf me olhou com uma cara interrogatória.

– Eu só quero _lutar_. - Expliquei para ele.

- Eu estou o treinando. – Charles respondeu calmo, apesar de suas palavras serem agressivas.

- Tudo bem. – Respondi e ele assentiu, ambos sorrindo. – E então Percy? Com medo de perder?- Eu brinquei. Charles riu e Percy pegou uma caneta de seu bolso.

- Vamos lá. – Ele disse meio sério. Eu tive vontade de rir, mas isso seria falta de educação e o intimidaria.

Começamos a caminhar para a próxima arena, em silencio.

- Anaklusmos, não é?- Eu indiquei com a cabeça para a caneta em sua mão, me virando para ele com uma distancia.

Ele olhou na lateral da caneta, e fez uma cara de espanto.

- Como você sabia?- Ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Essa espada tem uma longa história. – Eu respondi tirando Alexis do cabelo.

- O que é isso?- Ele apontou para Alexis.

- Uma vara mágica. – Eu falei meio séria, me posicionando para luta. Mas Percy continuava parado, encarando Alexis, como se esperasse mais dela.

- Uma _vara_?- Ele abafou um riso.

- Ei, não caçoe de Alexis. – Eu disse tirando a tampa da caneta que ele segurava em sua mão com Alexis, fazendo- a se transformar em uma espada de Bronze Celestial. Ele de inicio recuou, mas então tentou copiar minha posição. – Ela pode ser o que eu quiser. – Eu fiz Alexis se transformar em uma espada, em seguida uma lança, um arco – descoberta recente-, um cetro, um caduceu e etc.

O queixo de Percy caiu. Quando eu fiz Alexis voltar a ser uma vara e apontei para seu peito, o sangue fugiu de seu rosto.

- Vamos lá, _é só uma vara._ – Eu disse rindo, enquanto girava 180º com Alexis apontada para frente. Eu parei com a ponta de Alexis colada no peito de Percy. – Ataque. - Eu ordenei, esquecendo que devia ter paciência e cuidado com ele. Meus instintos de batalha estavam dominando.

Ele pegou o cabo de Contracorrente com as duas mãos e olhou para ela, sem saber o que fazer.

- Direcione-a para um lado e transfira um golpe na lateral do meu corpo. -Eu ensinei. Ele tentou fazê-lo, mas foi fácil de bloquear com Alexis se transformando em espada. – Mais rápido. Não tenha medo de me machucar, eu estou de armadura.

Ele pulou para frente e apontou a espada na minha direção, chegando perto de uma vez.

- Ow! Você é bom. – Eu havia tomado um susto. E era verdade, eu nunca vi nenhum novato fazendo um movimento desses.

Eu acho que o meu comentário o deixou mais confiante, pois ele sorriu e tentou me dar outro golpe lateral. Eu pulei para o lado, fugindo de sua espada, e em seguida pulei para frente.

- Siga seus instintos, e tome cuidado. Seu inimigo pode ser mais rápido que você. – Eu disse atrás dele, com a espada em seu pescoço.

- Ow! Como você chegou ai tão rápido?- Ele pulou tomando um susto, isso fez  
com que a ponta de Alexis fizesse um pequeno arranhão em seu pescoço. – Ai!

-Como eu disse seu inimigo pode ser mais rápido. Eu passei por você e você nem me viu. - Eu ensinei rindo. Ele se mexeu mais, fazendo com que o corte ficasse mais fundo. - E quando alguém fizer isso, não se mexa. Fique parado, pensando em como vai atirar minha espada para longe sem cortar sua artéria.

- Vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez. – Ele disse colocando Contracorrente para trás e empurrando Alexis para o lado. Felizmente para ele isso me distraiu, dando-lhe tempo para sair da minha armadilha.

Ele ficou a minha frente com Contracorrente colado na minha bochecha. Eu dei um chute muito bem dado em sua espada, e ela voou.

Desarmado, ele ficou pálido. Olhando para Alexis embaixo de seu queixo.

- Como você e Apolo se conheceram?- Ele perguntou tentando me distrair.

- Como você sabe disso?- Eu apertei a espada em sua garganta.

- As pessoas aqui gostam mesmo de falar da sua vida. – Ele riu. Eu corei, mas não respondi. – E então? Como foi?  
Eu suspirei e desabei no chão, escorando as costas na parede. E comecei a pensar no dia mais perfeito da minha vida, o dia em que eu o vi pela primeira vez.

- Bom, um dia, meu pai me chamou para ir ao Olimpo. Chegando lá, ele me deu uma missão. Uma missão que eu teria que cumprir com Ártemis e suas Caçadoras.

- Caçadoras?- Percy perguntou ao meu lado, também sentado no chão.

- São como amazonas de Ártemis.

- Ah- Ele pareceu entender.

- E eu fui. Nós estávamos caçando um monstro que só eu poderia encontrar. Um dia, nós montamos acampamento para dormirmos. E quando o Sol nasceu nós recebemos uma visita...

- Visita?

- Sim. Quando eu o vi, eu não sabia o que falar. De repente, minha pele estava formigando, meus joelhos pareciam que estavam desmontando e meu estomago queria sair de dentro de mim. Ele era o garoto mais bonito que eu havia visto. Ele tinha a pele bronzeada e reluzente, seus cabelos eram dourados como o sol. E seu sorriso se fosse um pouco mais brilhante cegaria.

- Apolo?- Percy deduziu. Assenti com a cabeça.

- Eu já me apaixonara muitas vezes, e sempre fiquei mal. Eu nunca tive muita sorte com garotos, todos eles me decepcionavam. Até que eu desisti, e esperei o certo vir.

- Você tinha quantos anos?- Percy perguntou meio confuso.

- Quase 13. - Eu respondi, e ele me olhou com uma cara de espanto, mas querendo rir. –É, eu sou precoce.

- É... - Ele assentiu, rindo. Eu ri também.

- O fato é que, quando eu o vi, eu sabia que ele não me decepcionaria como os outros. Eu tinha certeza que ele era o homem certo. – Eu estava contando com os olhos desfocados, como se estivesse lembrando em voz alta. – Ele também ficou me encarando, mas nada que eu considerasse especial. Então ele se ofereceu para ajudar a caçar o monstro, Ártemis não gostou muito da idéia, mas aceitou.

''Eu dormi pensando nele, e em como eu o conquistaria. Entenda, eu sempre gostei de ''desafios'', de conquistar quem eu quero, sem ser direta, e sem falar uma palavra. E eu decidi que Apolo seria o próximo e talvez último. Mas o fato foi que eu nem precisei fazer muito, só alguns olhares, e sorrisos. E logo ele apareceu na minha cabana, me chamando para uma caminhada.

Quando nos sentamos na areia, para olhar o mar, Apolo sentou ao meu lado, bem ao meu lado. Isso fez com que um choque percorresse meu corpo, e olha que isso acontece o tempo inteiro.

Nós começamos a conversar, e eu acabei percebendo que ele me entendia, e que eu o entendia.

Nós começamos a rir e paramos com o rosto a centímetros do outro. Ele pegou meu rosto com uma mão.

- Eles não mentiram... - Ele murmurou, me analisando.

- Eles quem?- Eu estava curiosa, obviamente era sobre mim.

- Os deuses. - Ele sussurrou, ainda me olhando.

- O que eles disseram?

- Que você era mais bonita que Helena. - Ele respondeu, e eu corei de imediato.

- De Tróia?- Eu chutei me arriscando a dar uma de metida. Eu estava me comparando com a mulher mais bonita que o mundo já viu.

- Sim. - E ele foi chegando mais e mais perto, se é que isso era possível. Até que seus lábios colaram nos meus. E foi como se o mundo tivesse parado. Uma onda de fogo passou por todo meu corpo, me arrepiando. Era a melhor sensação do mundo.

- Apolo, o que significa isso?- A voz de Ártemis surgiu atrás de mim. Nós nos separamos e em um pulo nos levantamos. Eu não podia estar mais corada. - Você sabia que eu queria que ela entrasse para as Caçadoras, Apolo!

- Não, eu não sabia. – Apolo disse sério, eu não o havia visto assim até então. – E alem do mais. – Ele colocou uma mão na minha cintura, e me pôs atrás dele, me protegendo. – Eu não a obriguei a nada.

- E daí? Eu sei muito bem do que você é capaz. Você vai magoá-la, como fez com todas as outras. – Quando Ártemis gritou isso, foi como se tivessem enfiado uma faca no meu estomago, eu não poderia suportar que isso acontecesse de novo.

Me afastei um pouco, repensando se isso era o certo.

- Você sabe que dessa vez é diferente, Ártemis!- Apolo começou a gritar também. Eu coloquei a mão em seu braço e sussurrei 'Ei, respira. ' Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. – Você sabe que eu gosto dela mesmo, Ártemis. - Meu coração parou de bater, e voltou em um ritmo calmo, e toda vez que eu o vejo é assim.

- Grande coisa!- Ártemis bufou. – Eu tenho a a lhe oferecer, e o que você tem? Amor? Por favor, né. - ela bufou de novo, revirando os olhos.

- AI!- Eu me intrometi, antes que Apolo respondesse.

- Não se mete!- Os dois gritaram em coro.

– Vocês estão falando sobre o meu futuro, e eu estou bem aqui. – Eu comecei gritando e fui diminuindo o tom, até estar bem calmo. Os dois bufaram, mas se calaram. – Apolo. - Eu me virei para ele, colocando uma mão em seu peito.  
– Deixe-me falar com a sua irmã. Amanha a gente se fala. Boa noite. - Eu me levantei para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha, mas ele pegou meu rosto e me deu um beijo calmo.

- Boa noite, durma bem. – Ele sussurrou com as mãos segurando meu rosto a centímetros do seu, me deu um beijo na testa e saiu.

- Ártemis... - Eu me virei meio tonta por causa do beijo. Ela estava com a cabeça para o lado, revirando os olhos de braços cruzados.

- Você sabe que tudo isso é cena não é?- Ela atirou. Isso me deu uma pontada de dúvida, afinal eu já ouvira falar que Apolo era conquistador, mas ele parecia tão diferente.

- Eu acredito nele, Ártemis.- eu murmurei apesar disso me doer.

- Isso te machuca. Essa duvida, se ele é o deus conquistador, ou se ele é o deus com amor humano. – Ela sussurrou, sabendo exatamente o que se passava comigo.

De repente eu me lembrei que eu estava contando para Percy. Eu estava tão presa nos meus pensamentos revivendo o passado que esqueci que o mundo existia.

- Ah, Percy, me desculpe. Eu acho que eu empolguei.- eu disse saindo do flashback.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Ele sorriu. O tempo inteiro ele me olhou como se eu estivesse contando a história mais legal do mundo.

- E você? Como foi para você conhecer Annabeth?- Eu mudei de assunto.

- Hã? Co-como assim?- ele gaguejou, corando.

- Ah, qual é Percy?- Eu ri. –Olha, veja como se eu fosse sua irmã mais velha, você pode contar qualquer coisa para mim. E além do mais, eu sei que você gosta dela... - Eu abafei um riso. Isso era fofo, mas ao mesmo tempo engraçado.

- Como você sabe?- ele semicerrou os olhos para mim, mas pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa. - Ah, você viu... - Ele corou mais ainda.

- Sinto muito por aquilo. – Eu me desculpei, me lembrando de quando Selena nos fez ser pegas espiando um romance. Ele não respondeu, apenas assentiu. – E então?

- É, eu gosto dela. – ele suspirou, desabando o ombro.  
- Jura?- Eu ironizei. Ele me olhou com uma cara feia. – Desculpe, continua.  
- É como se... Como se nada mais importasse a não ser ela estar a salvo. Ela me faz sentir mais seguro em meio a tantas coisas estranhas acontecendo. – ele desabafou.

- Oun, e vocês já se beijaram ou algo do tipo?- Eu perguntei, me esquecendo que eles só tinham 12 anos.

- Não, ela saiu correndo aquele dia. E desde então, nós meio que nos evitamos. Nós só coramos e distanciamos. – ele desabafou.

- Aghata? Percy?- minha mãe apareceu com Annabeth mais vermelha que um tomate, olhando para baixo.

C**apitulo 10- Romance Assassino**

- A-Annabeth?- Percy gaguejou corando tanto quanto Annabeth, ou mais. Estava claro que ela tinha ouvido a nossa conversa, ou parte dela. A parte sobre ela. - É... Hm... É que... - Percy tentou dizer algo, mas saiu assim.

- Mãe? Annabeth? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- Eu falei salvando Percy. Ele murmurou um 'obrigado' que só eu pude ouvir.

- É que, eu estava te procurando. E Annabeth estava procurando Percy. - Minha mãe falou sorrindo. Annie olhou para minha mãe com uma cara de espanto. Claro que Annabeth não havia dito que estava procurando Percy, mas minha mãe com certeza percebera o romance e quis dar um empurrãozinho. Dale mamãe!

- Então mãe, vamos... Er... Fazer alguma coisa. – Eu puxei seu braço, enquanto corríamos para fora da arena.

Nós paramos para rir, rimos tanto que a minha barriga começou a doer e a minha mãe limpou uma lágrima de seu olho.

- Ele gosta dela né?- Minha mãe perguntou se sentando na grama.

- É. Deu pra ouvir a conversa? – Eu perguntei com dó de Percy, mas feliz por Annabeth ter ouvido. Quem sabe assim acelerava o processo.

- O suficiente. – Ela respondeu. – Mas ela me disse que também gosta de Percy, mas tem medo de ele não gostar dela. Disse que isso já aconteceu com ela. – Ela suspirou. Luke. – Essa geração de vocês é toda precoce, na idade dela eu brincava de boneca. – Ela olhou para mim acusando.

- É, mãe, eu tenho uma ideia. – Resolvi mudar de assunto quanto a sermos precoces. – Porque nós não vamos hm... Verificar, como está indo o diálogo entre Percy e Annabeth?- Eu perguntei dando um meio sorriso travesso.

- Verificar, uh?- Ela deu o mesmo sorriso. – Topo!- Ela pulou e nós começamos a correr rindo de volta para a arena.

Nós nos escondemos atrás de um carrinho e ficamos olhando Percy e Annabeth conversando sentados, bem perto um do outro.

- E você estava falando sério?- Annabeth corou, provavelmente falando da minha conversa com Percy.

- Sim. – Percy abaixou a cabeça, corando.

- Eu também gosto de você, Cabeça de Alga. – Annabeth disse divertida, mas morrendo de ficar vermelha.

Percy levantou a cabeça e foi chegando mais perto, inclinando sua cabeça para beijá-la. Eu e a minha mãe suspiramos. Como nós podemos ser filhas de rivais e ainda sermos tão iguais?

Eles estavam tão perto, que eu aposto que um podia sentir a respiração do outro.

Ouvi alguém limpando a garganta e eu e Aline, vulgo mamãe, levantamos em um pulo.

- Eu espero que vocês estejam indo chamá-los para a reunião de heróis que eu vou fazer agora, tenho um anuncio a fazer. – Quíron falou nos olhando sério, mas estava na cara que ele queria rir. – Isso inclui você, Aline. – Ele apontou para a minha mãe.

- Sim, senhor. – Eu e minha mãe assentimos, morrendo de medo de ele nos entregar.

- Certo. - Ele se virou para ir. – Vão!- Ele se virou para nós de novo, porque ainda estávamos paradas em choque.

- Ah, certo. Desculpe. – Eu disse e nós nos viramos correndo até Percy e Annabeth.

Quando chegamos até eles, Percy acariciava o rosto de Annabeth com o polegar, e ela sorria, separando um milímetro o rosto do dele.

- Ah, fala sério, Quíron. Nós perdemos o beijo. – Minha mãe murmurou batendo as mãos nas pernas, indignada.

Eles ouviram o barulho da mão da minha mãe na perna, pois se afastaram em um pulo, ruborizando.

- É... Nós viemos aqui para lhes chamar, Quíron gostaria de fazer um comunicado. – Eu brinquei fingindo ser um soldado, pra deixar a situação menos tensa.

-Er... Estamos indo. – Percy disse baixinho e se levantando, ainda vermelho.

Eu dei um sorriso orgulhoso e fiz um sinal de certo com o polegar para ele. Ele sorriu de volta, olhou para Annabeth e pegou sua mão. – Vamos?- Ele perguntou de um jeito doce. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele a ajudou a se levantar.

Minha mãe e eu fomos à frente, deixando Percy e Annie mais a vontade. Mas eu como sou muito curiosa e amo um romance adolescente, falei que tinha me esquecido de pegar uma coisa e voltei, ficando atrás deles.  
Percy a puxou para si, segurando sua cintura. Annie fez o mesmo e escorou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele era uns 6 cm maior que ela. Ele deu um beijo em sua testa e ela apertou ainda mais sua cintura, enquanto eles seguiam minha mãe para o anfiteatro.

Chegando ao anfiteatro, Annabeth foi se sentar com seus irmãos e eu, minha mãe e Percy nos sentamos separados dos outros.

- Bom, Heróis, eu os convoquei aqui para fazer um anuncio. Hoje de tarde, teremos a Captura a Bandeira. – Assim que Quíron disse isso, a multidão nas arquibancadas explodiu em aplausos e assobios. – Heróis!- Quíron gritou, tentando conter a multidão. E deu certo, todos se calaram para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. – Vocês têm meia hora para pegar todos os itens mágicos que puderem. Em meia hora eu quero vocês aqui de novo. - Ele explicou, e todos assentiram. – Dispensados.

Quíron estava extremamente sério e chato ultimamente. Aposto que é por causa do roubo do raio mestre do meu pai. Mas eu não entendo porque ele ainda não liberou uma missão em busca dele ou algo do tipo.

Eu corri para o meu chalé, os filhos de Hefesto correram para a parte de Artes e Ofícios - onde as armas exclusivas que eles construíam na oficina ficavam. Eles eram espertos- Todos os campistas correram para o arsenal, alguns fizeram como eu.

Chegando ao meu chalé, eu procurei todas as armas que eu podia. Havia tanta coisa naquele chalé e eu não achava nenhuma arma. Só o que eu achei foram uma bomba de Peido Alemão e uma caixinha de barro com Fogo Grego. O suficiente.

Em meia hora, todos nós estávamos de volta ao anfiteatro, todos com suas armas.

- Como nós temos aqui presentes duas filhas dos Três Grandes, suponho que cada uma fique em um time, como capitãs. Para não haver desvantagem. – Quíron nos fez o favor de gritar isso, fazendo com que todos nos olhassem: as bizarras, as proibidas, as que não deveriam existir. – Concordam, Aline e Aghata?- Ele se virou para nós.

- Claro, Quíron. - Minha mãe respondeu alto, fazendo sua voz ecoar por todo o anfiteatro, mas sem gritar. Com um tom majestoso.

- Seria uma honra. - Eu abri um sorriso, tentando falar do mesmo jeito que a minha mãe fizera, mas minha voz saiu um pouco esganiçada.

- Perfeito. Escolham suas equipes. – Quíron respondeu.

- Você primeiro. – Eu estendi a mão, fazendo um gesto gentil. Eu estava tentando agir do modo mais fino e respeitoso possível. Minha mãe estava agindo como uma verdadeira rainha, eu não queria fazer por menos. Enchi o peito, endireitei a coluna e empinei o nariz.

- Tudo bem. – Minha mãe respondeu e deu um passo a frente. – Quem é filho de Ares levanta a mão. – Minha mãe ordenou e uma dúzia e meia de garotos e garotas fortes levantaram. – Ótimo. E agora os Filhos de Atena. - Eu sabia o que minha mãe estava fazendo, ela me ensinara essa estratégia para escolher time.

Ela caminhou um pouco em volta dos campistas, analisando-os. E parou em Annabeth.

- Você, Annabeth. – Ela apontou, e se virou para mim. – Sua vez.

Caminhei até os filhos de Ares, e parei na frente da representante deles.

- Você seguirá minhas ordens, Clarisse?- Eu parei na frente da garota mais musculosa que eu já vira de perto, falando com um tom cheio de moral.

- Vou pensar. – Clarisse olhou para o lado.

- Você seguirá minhas ordens, Clarisse?- Eu repeti mais firme, entrando em seu campo de visão.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu virando os olhos.

- Obrigada. - Eu dei um meio sorriso para ela e ela retribuiu. Nós éramos meio amigas meio inimigas. – Clarisse. - Eu me virei para minha mãe, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Boa escolha. – Ela semicerrou os olhos para mim. – Clarisse, qual é o seu melhor lutador?- minha mãe se virou para Clarisse.

- James Walker. – Ela apontou para um garoto moreno forte, mas que não parecia tão bom lutador quanto os outros.

Acho que ela quis enganar minha mãe, e Aline percebeu isso também. Ela olhou para Clarisse com um sorriso falso no rosto e os olhos ardendo de desconfiança.

- Obrigada, Clarisse. – Ela falou em um tom doce totalmente falso. – Você. – Ela apontou para uma garota loira não tão forte quanto Clarisse, mas atlética.

- E-eu?- A garota parecia nervosa, e não sabia se era com ela mesma.

- Sim, você. - Minha mãe respondeu calma. – Qual o seu nome?

- Louise. – Ela respondeu nervosa.

- Guerreira gloriosa. - Eu e minha mãe murmuramos para nós mesmas, falando o significado do nome da garota. Não foi uma tradução como Percy fez com o meu nome, até porque Louise era Frances, mas nós duas gostávamos de pesquisar significado de nomes. Vai entender.

A garota começou a sair do grupinho de seus irmãos e começou a caminhar até a minha mãe. Eu tive vontade de rir. Não que eu seja má e impiedosa, ao contrário, mas a garota era muito desengonçada. E minha mãe a escolhera com tanta confiança e agora estava com uma cara de decepcionada.

- James. – Eu falei segura de mim, apontando para o garoto que minha mãe recusara, pensando que ele era ruim. Na verdade, James era um dos melhores lutadores desse acampamento. Ele me vencera 3 vezes das 5 que nós lutamos.  
Ele foi para trás de mim, todo gracioso. Minha mãe fez a pior cara de ódio com arrependimento que eu já vi.

Ela escolheu um Filho de Hermes, por eles serem rápidos.

- Percy. - Eu disse firme e sem olhar para trás assim que o garoto ruivo ficou atrás de minha mãe junto com Annabeth e os outros.

- Você. - Minha mãe apontou para um Filho de Hefesto.

- Escolha Barbie. – Clarisse sussurrou em meu ouvido, apontando para uma garota negra enorme.

- Você está brincando com a minha cara que o nome daquela garota é Barbie. – Eu sussurrei de volta.

- Só por causa da boneca?- Clarisse rebateu.

- Também. O nome dela significa delicada. E ela não me parece nada delicada.

- Escolha. - Ela parou de sussurrar.

- Luke. - Eu falei alto para ele ouvir, eu não estava o vendo. Em um movimento rápido Luke estava ao meu lado, sorrindo.

- Barbie!- Clarisse quase gritou, revirando os olhos.

- Hã?- Luke olhou para ela com uma cara de confuso e em seguida me olhou.

- Não, não é você a Barbie. Longa história. – Expliquei para Luke.  
Depois de acabarmos de escolher os times, fomos para nossos campos. Eu e Luke fomos esconder a bandeira.

- É bom ter você no meu time. – Eu falei para ele e comecei a correr. Claro que ele me alcançou. Eu sou péssima correndo e ele é Filho de Hermes, então dá para se ter uma noção.

Depois de eu passar o plano para o time, armamos nossa posição em frente ao grupo rival, com só o riacho nos separando.

- Você nunca me machucaria. – Eu disse rindo para a minha mãe, que assim como eu estava a frente do time.

Ela tirou um broche da blusa que se transformou em Fênix, me olhando com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

Se você nunca viu Fênix, nunca sentiu medo e viu uma arma de verdade.

Fênix é uma espada enorme, é envolta por água e, como a minha mãe tem a benção de Zeus – coisa que eu não tenho -, eletricidade. E eu sei por experiência própria que Alexis por mais que seja toda mágica, não é páreo para Fênix.

- Na batalha as coisas são diferentes. – Ela disse apontando Fênix para mim.

– ATACAR. -Ela gritou para seu time, e os brutamontes começaram a pular o riacho

- A Filha de Poseidon é minha. – Eu gritei para o meu time, abrindo Aegis e apontando Alexis para minha mãe.

**Capitulo 11- Brinquedo Raivoso**

- Filha de Zeus, não fuja. – Minha mãe gritou rindo, enquanto corria atrás de mim. Eu estava a toda velocidade correndo em direção a sua bandeira.

Eu poderia odiar e ser péssima correndo, mas quando eu estava competindo e usava os tênis adequados, virava Hermes em pessoa.

-Vem me pegar então, Filha de Poseidon. – Eu berrei, aumentando a velocidade. – Ou você só consegue se estivermos na água?- Eu gargalhei.

Pude a ouvir grunhir de raiva e começar a correr mais ainda. Eu não poderia correr mais rápido, estava no meu limite. Então tive uma idéia digna de Atena.

Joguei-me a minha direita, pegando uma pedra no chão e pulando na copa de uma árvore ficando parada nos galhos.

- Vamos lá. Cadê você, Watchman? – Minha mãe gritou rindo, olhando para os lados. Eu podia vê-la me procurando, com Fênix pronta para me matar.

Joguei a pedra que estava na minha mão em uma árvore do outro lado da minha mãe, bem alto para ela não ver a pedra voando. Assim que a pedra bateu em um galho da árvore, fazendo um barulho como se tivesse uma pessoa ali, minha mãe virou para a árvore. Eu aproveitei e pulei nela, jogando-a no chão e me levantando rapidamente. Apontei Alexis para ela.

- Eu sou sua mãe!- Ela repreendeu tentando se levantar.

- Pensei que na batalha as coisas fossem diferentes. – Eu ri sarcástica dando um chute fraco em suas costas, fazendo-a cair no chão novamente.

- As coisas mudam. – Ela tentou se levantar de novo. Dessa vez eu a empurrei com Alexis.

- Você não pensou nisso 3 segundos atrás quando tentou me matar, não foi?- Eu ri em seu ouvido. – Luke, agora!- Eu gritei floresta acima, me levantando.

- Me deixe levantar, sua covarde. – Minha mãe berrou, mas sem se humilhar.

- Fique fora d'água, Aquaman. – Eu ri diabolicamente.

É claro que quem nos visse, pensaria que nós somos rivais. Mas nós duas éramos extremamente competitivas e estávamos brincando, é claro. Os apelidos ' Aquaman' e 'Watchman' eram usados com freqüência, até em casa.

Minha mãe chutou Alexis, fazendo-a cair no chão. Ela se levantou me dando um chute na barriga, eu caí no chão enquanto ela colocava Fênix em meu pescoço.

- Você pode ser mais jovem, mas sua habilidade é uma herança minha, _Filha de Zeus._ – Ela cuspiu as palavras, se abaixando até mim.

Acho que Aline estava levando essa coisa de competitividade longe demais, mas eu estava adorando.

- Obrigada por me chamar de habilidosa, _Quarentona_. – Eu dei um murro em seu rosto, ela se levantou cambaleando com uma mão cobrindo a parte do rosto que meu punho atingira.

- Pirralha, eu tenho muito mais experiência que você. – Ela ergueu os braços invocando toda a água do lugar, que não era muita. Não que isso fosse uma grande vantagem, eu sabia quão poderosa ela era.

Eu me levantei rapidamente, fazendo o mesmo movimento. Meus cabelos começaram a voar e um choque começou a percorrer minha espinha sem parar, eu adorava essa sensação. Eu vi raios de energia correndo até mim, até que eu estava envolta por uma fina bolha de eletricidade. Não era o suficiente.

Comecei a invocar eletricidade de dentro de mim. Deu certo, mas isso me deixava extremamente cansada. Minha mãe estava certa, eu não tinha tanta experiência e treinamento quanto ela.

- Wow!- Luke apareceu com uma bandeira vermelha na mão, olhando espantado e fascinado para nós duas.

- Corra Luke!- Eu gritei para ele. Nós estávamos a metros do nosso campo, Luke estava com a bandeira inimiga e ele ficava ali, parado nos olhando.

- Ah, é mesmo. – Ele começou a correr.

- Ah, mas não mesmo. – Minha mãe jogou um jato de água nele, fazendo-o cair no chão.

- Solte-o!- Eu gritei me preparando para atacá-la. Não havia percebido quão impressionante ela estava.

Uma bola de água a encobria, ondas surgiam da parte de trás de seu corpo e engoliam suas pernas. Uma imagem como um holograma de tridente pairava sobre sua cabeça. Ela estava com a benção de Poseidon.

Quando eu já sabia que ia perder, de repente eu comecei a me sentir mais forte, mais poderosa. A bola de energia que me envolvia ficou mais espessa.

- A benção de Zeus... - Minha mãe murmurou me olhando boquiaberta. Luke aproveitou sua distração e começou a correr.

Ótimo, era uma disputa indireta entre os dois, eles estavam nos usando para disputar quem era o mais poderoso.

Minha mãe lançou um jato de água em mim. Eu tomei um susto, seu movimento foi tão rápido que eu não pude acompanhar. Fiquei toda molhada e cuspi um pouco de água. Mas eu sabia que se eu estivesse esperando por isso, poderia bloquear a água.

- Uma aposta. Quem perder faz as tarefas da outra hoje. – Eu propus confiante.

- Só isso? Você está certa de que vai perder. – Ela riu irônica.

- Não subestime meu parentesco com Atena, _mamãe_. Eu não vou cair nessa. – Eu dei um meio sorriso triunfante.

- Ótimo, eu aceito. – Ela ficou séria.

Eu ouvi comemorações vindas de trás da minha mãe e Luke e seus irmãos vindo em nossa direção pulando e agitando uma bandeira vermelha.

- Só entre nós. – Eu sussurrei. Esperei ela lançar o jato de água em mim e lancei um jato de energia ainda maior. – Acho que você matou muitas aulas de Química. Água condutora de energia. - Eu ri enquanto ela chacoalhava tomando um choque. Ela parou de lançar o jato e abaixou seus braços, se concentrando em fazer alguma coisa. – É cientificamente impossível você ganhar de mim, eu sou imune a água.

-Você sempre acreditou de mais na ciência, querida. Abra os olhos, você lança jatos de energia de dentro de você. A ciência pode provar o porquê disso? Acho que não. – Ela esfregou na minha cara.

Nessa hora a raiva me atingiu de uma vez e faíscas saiam do meu corpo. Minha mãe sabia que as coisas que eu mais prezava no mundo eram ciência, inteligência, livros, musica e Friends, ela não poderia falar isso e sair sem punição.

- Ciência pode provar qualquer coisa, eu não estou nem ai se eu lanço raios. – Eu murmurei de olhos fechados apertando os punhos. Minha mãe abriu a boca e puxou ar para falar alguma coisa, mas eu interrompi. – CIÊNCIA PROVA TUDO.  
– Eu gritei no exato momento em que um fraco, mas perigoso caiu ao lado da minha mãe.

De repente eu senti água batendo no meu rosto e em seguida em todo o meu corpo com tamanha força que eu caí deitada no chão.

- Vê se a ciência prova isso. – Minha mãe riu. – Poseidon 1, ciência 0. – Ela riu mais ainda.

Eu grunhi de raiva, odiava perder mais que tudo, machucava meu ego. Uma luz azul me envolveu e levantou. De repente eu me sentia forte, muito muito forte.

- O que é isso?- Minha mãe murmurou ficando cada vez menor. Todas as pessoas estavam ficando menores, eu estava subindo.

- 1x1 por enquanto. – Eu murmurei séria de punhos ainda fechados. Lançando um raio em minha mãe. Raios caiam por toda parte ao meu lado, raios muito mais fortes do que eu conseguia fazer.

A raiva consumia meu corpo, lançando choques por todo meu corpo, desde a ponta dos meus pés até a raiz do meu cabelo. Eu nunca sentira tanta raiva antes e eu nem tinha tantos motivos dessa vez, não sei por que estava agindo daquela forma. Tentei parar e voltar ao chão, aquilo não era certo. Mas alguma coisa me prendia lá, me fazia olhar para minha mãe como um alvo.

Aquela raiva não era minha, aqueles raios não eram meus, aquele poder e força não eram meus. Eu não era tão poderosa, eu não sabia voar, quanto mais gostaria de matar minha mãe. Eu estava sentindo a raiva de Zeus com relação a Poseidon, meu pai estava me controlando.

- Pare!- Eu gritei olhando para o céu. Um raio passou zunindo em meu ouvido. – Ela não é Poseidon, você a ama!- Eu gritei mais ainda e despenquei no chão.

Acho que nem minha mãe nem ninguém ouviu, pois um redemoinho que me machucaria muito vinha na minha direção. Eu tirei o apoio do meu tronco do meu cotovelo, batendo a cabeça no chão. Toda aquela coisa de levitar e lançar raios me cansara muito, apesar de não ser meu feito.

- Chega, Aline!- A voz brava e séria de Quíron ecoou pela clareira em que estávamos. – Ela já perdeu. – ele colocou uma mão no ombro da minha mãe, a fazendo parar com o redemoinho que começava a puxar meus pés.

- 2x1 Poseidon. – Eu murmurei com os ouvidos zunindo. Um raio caiu entre mim e minha mãe. Sabendo que estava salva, cedi à tontura que a batida da cabeça me causara e minha visão e mente apagaram.

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça de Hades, deitada na enfermaria. Um filho de Apolo e Grover estavam cuidando dos ferimentos na minha cabeça.

- Eu sinto muito, não sei o que me deu. – Minha mãe sussurrou abaixando a cabeça, ao pé da minha cama. - O ódio me dominou, mesmo você sendo minha filha, sinto muito. Eu via você como se fosse um inimigo. –Ela falou pra mim com tristeza.

- Poseidon, foi isso que te deu. Nossos pais estavam nos usando para fazer uma luta indireta. No momento que eu me levantei, eu queria te matar, você era o meu alvo. Mas não era eu quem estava me controlando, era Zeus. Poseidon devia estar fazendo o mesmo contigo. Eles estavam nos usando de brinquedos. – Eu expliquei.

- Isso não é explicação para o modo como eu agi, sinto muito mesmo. Nós nunca mais lutaremos. – Ela continuou triste.

- Ah, até que foi divertido. – Eu resmunguei. Nós começamos a rir. -Tudo bem mãe, não se preocupe. Qual é a tarefa?- Ela olhou pra mim desconfiada, já devia ter se esquecido da aposta. -Aposta mãe, esqueceu? – Disse rindo suavemente.

-A filha não precisa fazer nada – Disse ela triste. Eu sabia que ela ainda estava arrependida por ter me machucado, mais não era sua culpa, eu também queria lutar.

-Não mãe, pode falar, eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas, você sabe disso. – Falei gargalhando lembrando que da ultima vez que nós apostamos. Há alguns meses, estávamos no shopping e ela me desafiou a dar começar a gritar e berrar pela minha mãe na piscina de bolinha.

- Bom, - Ela começou a rir. – eu tinha que lavar a louça hoje de noite, mas já que você insiste, a honra é toda sua. – Ela riu mais ainda.

Se eu tinha que fazer isso, faria me divertindo. Coloquei os fones de meu iPod, olhei para os lados para me certificar que ninguém estava ali, e comecei a cantar, dançar e lavar a louça ao som de Green Day.

_-This is the dawning of the rest of our liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiives, ON HOLIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY._– Eu comecei a cantar toda feliz, usando uma colher de pau como microfone.

- Se divertindo?- Uma voz calma riu de algum lugar, mas não sabia dizer aonde. Me virei e encontrei a imagem de uma garota ruiva uns 2 anos mais nova que eu.

- Ah, Ártemis. - Eu suspirei aliviada e envergonhada, colocando uma mão no coração, abaixando a cabeça e me apoiando na pia.

- E então? Já decidiu?- Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas com uma expressão calma através da mensagem de Íris.

- Ah, isso... - Eu suspirei. – E-eu não sei ainda. Mais algum tempo. – Eu suspirei confusa. É claro que eu amava Apolo, mas talvez isso nunca desse certo.

- Você tem a eternidade, minha jovem. – Artemis sorriu. Eu não respondi, apenas abaixei a cabeça com uma expressão meio cética forçada, tentando esconder a guerra na minha mente. – É mesmo uma pena... – Ártemis suspirou e mexeu a mão na névoa, fazendo sua imagem sumir.

**Capitulo 12- Luxuria vaidosa. **

- Ah não, me diga que você não está nem pensando nisso!- Uma voz doce e feminina se alterou atrás de mim.

- Ah, Afrodite, não se preocupe. Eu não sei o que fazer. – Eu suspirei ainda virada para o espelho. Todo esse estresse me deixou vaidosa, eu estava me maquiando para dormir.

- Ah, use essa sombra, vai ficar lindo. – Uma mão bronzeada e delicada com unhas vermelho-vivo apontou para uma sombra prata no meu estojo de maquiagem.

- Ah, obrigada. – Eu disse toda simpática, passando a sombra que ela indicara. – É Toque de Ira?- Eu peguei a mão de Afrodite, olhando as unhas.

- Sim, é lindo não é? O melhor esmalte que os mortais já inventaram. – Ela se animou, fazendo um banco cor de rosa aparecer e se sentando ao meu lado. Ela começou a se olhar no espelho e retocar a maquiagem. – Ei, espere! Você não vai me enganar assim, queridinha. – Ela olhou feio para mim.

Ela era ruiva, com pequenas e fofas sardinhas nas bochechas e no rosto, seus olhos eram verdes esmeralda e seus lábios eram cheios e sensuais. Eu sabia que ela pareceria com aquilo que a pessoa que a visse pensasse que era a perfeição.

- Afrodite, eu não sei o que fazer. – Eu suspirei, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Ah, querida, não fique assim. Você ama Apolo, não ama? Então fique com ele. O amor é a única coisa que realmente importa nessa vida, é para isso que vivemos. – Ela começou a falar, afagando meu cabelo.

- Mas ele é infiel. – Eu disse rápido, antes que ela começasse a fazer o discurso de quanto o amor é importante e blábláblá.

Acho que ela não gostou muito do que eu disse, pois ela se levantou, colocou as mãos na cintura e me olhou com reprovação.

- Você acha que ele é infiel? Ártemis te disse isso? – Ela estava quase gritando de tão indignada. – Ah, Zeus. Estou parecendo sua mãe. – Ela suspirou se sentando de novo ao meu lado mais calma. – Aghata, seu pai estava brigando com ele porque ele não era infiel. – Ela colocou a mão em cima da minha, falando docemente.

- Como assim?- Eu estava confusa, porque meu próprio pai gostaria que meu namorado fosse infiel?

- Em todo esse tempo que vocês começaram a namorar, Apolo não teve nenhum meio sangue. Ele não se apaixonou por nenhuma mortal. Isso é errado, deuses devem ter filhos com mortais. – Ela explicou. - Sem semideuses, sem heróis, sem amor proibido, sem romance, sem nada. – Ela suspirou triste.

- É verdade? Ele não teve nenhum filho?- Estava esperançosa, eu caía em qualquer coisa.

- É claro! Isso significa que daqui a 10 anos, não terá nenhum filho de Apolo com 10 anos! E nem meio! – Seus olhos brilharam. – Depois ainda dizem que eu sou burra. – Ela revirou os olhos.

- Você é demais ti... - Ela me deu um olhar de reprovação, me lembrando que se eu a chamasse de tia alguém teria uma espinha enorme aqui. – Quer dizer, Afrodite! Eu te adoro. – Eu dei um abraço nela.

- Ah, querida, eu também te adoro. – Ela retribuiu o abraço. – Você é uma fofa!- Ela se separou me olhando. Eu sorri para ela. – Estava com saudade de ver uma beleza como a sua.

- Ah Afrodite, você que é linda!- Eu bajulei um pouco.

- Ah, eu sou mesmo não é?- Ela mexeu nos cabelos, se olhando no espelho. – Ah, eu tenho que ir. Ares está me esperando. - Eu ri um pouco. Achava engraçado quando ela me contava de Ares. - Não conte para Hefesto, hein. – Ela riu.

- Pode deixar. – Eu abri um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Ela começou a se levantar para ir embora, mas parou e se virou para mim.

- Ah, Aghata, você está ainda mais linda. – Ela deu um sorriso de boca fechada.

- Obrigada. – Eu sorri.

- Espero que minha benção esteja te ajudando. - Ela sorriu e de repente eu perdi a vontade de sorrir, pois eu pareceria o Godzilla depois de Afrodite.

- E está. Sempre me ajuda a escolher uma roupa e conseguir coisas. – Eu ri triunfante. Ela também riu, e de novo eu quis me matar. Sua risada era musical, como sinos titilando suave e calmamente.

- Tudo bem então, estou indo. – Ela me deu dois beijinhos na bochecha. – Tchauzinho, A.

- Tchau, A. – Eu sorri. Tirei os olhos do brilho rosa rapidamente, apesar de estar tentada a olhar sua forma divina.

Assim que Afrodite foi embora, meu sorriso morreu, minha felicidade foi embora e eu voltei a ter aquela sensação de estar perdida. Despenquei no banco e fiquei triste por o banco rosa não estar lá. Comecei a chorar por falta do que fazer, eu estava confusa e adorava chorar sozinha, acho que já são motivos suficientes.

- De novo chorando?- Uma voz quente me perguntou tocando meu ombro com a mão. Aquela voz me deu uma onda de felicidade, mas eu tentei esmagar ao máximo e não deixar transparecer.

- Sim. – Eu disse friamente. Levantei-me, limpei as lágrimas, deitei na minha cama e cobri meu corpo inteiro até a cabeça com o cobertor, me virando para a parede.

- Você está brava comigo?- Ele sussurrou deitando atrás de mim, apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro e afagando meu braço.

- Você está usando a coroa de louros. – Minha voz saiu abafada pelo travesseiro que eu enfiei a cara.

- E o que tem? – Ele parecia saber qual era o problema, mas queria confirmar.

- O problema é que essa coroa é uma ninfa! A ninfa que você amou e prometeu cuidar pra sempre há milhares de anos. – Eu tirei o cobertor do rosto de uma vez, fazendo-o chegar para trás.

- Você sabe sobre Dafne?- Ele sussurrou olhando para o lado, culpado.

- Wikipédia está ai para isso, meu amigo. – Eu respondi com sarcasmo, voltando para de baixo do cobertor, mas ele me impediu.

- Você pesquisou sobre mim?- Ele riu um pouco chegando mais perto.

- Não. – Eu corei. – Eu sei sobre todos os deuses e titãs, eu gosto de pesquisar. – Virei o rosto com o nariz empinado.

- Não precisa ficar assim. – Ele me abraçou.

- Precisa sim, Apolo. – Eu me separei rápido dele, antes que ele vencesse de novo. – Desde o começo do nosso namoro eu penso se você é fi-fi... - A palavra não saia. Ele me olhou com uma cara de 'continue' – Fiel! Eu nunca consegui te perguntar, porque você sempre faz isso. Você sempre me distrai! Mas hoje eu quero saber.

- O que você quer saber?- Ele se sentou. – Quer saber se eu sou fiel?- Ele perguntou sério, me olhando nos olhos. – Você é?- Ele não disse em um tom acusatório.

- Claro. – Estranhei a pergunta, franzi o cenho.

- Então! É claro que eu sou. Eu não tenho vontade de estar com mais nenhuma mulher no mundo. – Ele me deu um beijo na testa, me abraçando.

- É mesmo?- Eu sussurrei sorrindo, me rendendo ao prazer de abraçá-lo.

- É claro que sim. Porque eu iria querer outra mulher ao meu lado se você está me esperando?- Ele me aconchegou em seu peito. – Eu te amo, Aghata.  
Eu não sabia se ele estava me enrolando ou não, mas depois do que Afrodite me disse fiquei mais esperançosa e culpada.

- Isso é errado. É errado que você não tenha filhos, Apolo. - Eu murmurei, pensando em voz alta. – E-eu quero que você tenha filhos. – Eu consegui dizer, apesar daquilo me machucar.

- Não, você não quer.

- Eu quero sim. É essencial que os deuses tenham filhos com mortais. Meu pai e Afrodite estão certos.

- Afrodite?- Ele me afastou um pouco, para olhar em meus olhos. – Ela esteve aqui?- Ele olhou para o meu colar. – Minha irmã esteve aqui?

- Sim. – Eu consegui responder. Sabia que ele não devia saber disso, mas não conseguia mentir para ele, ainda mais quando ele estava tão sério.

- Ela queria que você se alistasse? – Ele estava extremamente sério.

- Você fala como se fosse o exército. – Eu ri um pouco.

- E é! – Ele cortou minha risada. – É um exercito sem garotos. A gente não poderia mais se ver.

- Já pensou que talvez tenha que ser assim?- Eu retruquei. – Você é um deus e eu sou mortal, isso não devia acontecer. – Eu estava séria, me afastei dele.

- Porque você está tão insegura? – Ele perguntou calmo, acabando com o inicio da briga. Eu corei. – Você não é assim. Sua autoconfiança é o que te faz única.

- E-eu não sei. Ártemis me disse uma coisa e Afrodite me disse outra. E mesmo que seja verdade, isso não é certo. Sendo infiel você me deixa triste, mas aliviada. E sendo fiel, feliz e culpada. – Eu desabafei, com uma voz esganiçada. – Eu não sei, estou muito confusa. – Eu suspirei abraçando-o e apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Você não precisa nunca ficar assim. – Ele me abraçou. – Eu sei que isso é errado, mas eu não ligo. – Ele deu um beijo na minha testa.

Eu levantei a cabeça, segurei seu rosto com uma mão e dei um beijo nele. Ele colocou as mãos dentro da minha mini-blusa-de-dormir, apertando mais minha cintura para ele. Seu toque em minha pele me causava arrepios, estava tão frio e sua pele era extremamente quente e macia.

Sentei em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado, puxando seus cabelos. Ele me apertou mais ainda contra ele. Nossos corpos estavam tão colados que eu podia sentir seu coração acelerado no meu. Ele começou a apertar toda a minha costa contra ele com os braços dentro da minha blusa.

Não resisti e comecei a brincar com os botões de sua camisa social. Coloquei minhas mãos frias e pálidas em seu peito quente e bronzeado, ouvi um fraco 'tssss' e uma minúscula fumaça saiu do contato de nossas peles. Só então percebi quão opostos e combinantes éramos. Acho que ele percebeu também, pois parou o beijo e sorriu, olhando a fumaçinha.

Eu voltei a beijá-lo com a intensidade que eu sentia, um fogo delicioso dominava todo meu corpo. Dessa vez ele não hesitou em tirar minha mini blusa, me olhando como se eu fosse a pedra preciosa mais rara do mundo. Se isso acontecesse um ano atrás, eu morreria de vergonha. Eu era como uma tábua, mas agora eu tinha o corpo de uma garota de 16 anos.

Estava ficando desconfortável com ele me olhando, por isso me apertei a ele, escondendo meu corpo em seu peito nu. Ele riu um pouco e voltou a me beijar.

Eu levei sua mão até meu seio, soltando um pequeno gemido. Ele apertou com força, sem machucar, gemendo também. Sua mão saiu de meu seio e foi passando para a trás de minhas costas, brincando com o fecho do meu sutiã, enquanto eu brincava com o zíper de sua calça.

- Aghata, você tem 14 anos!- Ele se separou de mim ofegante, se pressionando contra a parede. Fiquei impressionada com a rapidez que ele saiu de baixo de mim e foi parar do outro lado da cama.

- Menos de um mês para 15. – Eu disse tentando ser sexy, engatinhando até ele de novo. Quando eu tentei sentar em seu colo de pernas abertas de novo, ele me sentou de lado, me abraçando.

- Você não está pronta, ainda é muito nova. – Ele murmurou em meu ouvido. Ele tinha que estar brincando comigo.

- Você sabe que eu não ligo para idade. Você tem 2.500 anos e eu 15. – Eu sussurrei tentando beijá-lo de novo.

- Mas eu ligo. – Ele me deu um selinho, me fazendo desistir do beijo.

- Verdade? Então eu vou dormir, porque a essa hora é isso que adolescentes deviam estar fazendo. – Eu resmunguei brava, deitando do outro lado da cama, me cobrindo e virando o rosto para a parede.

- É isso que você quer? Dormir?- ele riu um pouco, e eu senti vontade de beijá-lo de novo. – Então acho melhor eu ir embora. – eu pude sentir ele se levantar da cama, meu coração parou de bater na hora.

- Não!- Eu gritei antes de seu segundo pé tocar o chão. – Fique, está frio. – Eu sussurrei fazendo beicinho, levantando o cobertor ao meu lado. Ele sorriu triunfante e se deitou ao meu lado, me abraçando por trás.

- Eu te amo, Aghata. – Ele murmurou em meu ouvido, apertando ainda mais minha cintura.

Eu me virei para ele, dei um selinho nele e murmurei.

- Eu também te amo, Apolo. Eu preciso de você comigo. – Eu sorri corando.

- E você sempre vai ter. – Ele me abraçou. Aconcheguei-me nele, apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito. Deixei que o sono viesse. Sabia que não teria o que eu queria por enquanto e não havia travesseiro melhor que o peito de Apolo, acredite.

Tive o mesmo sonho da outra vez que Apolo veio me visitar. Só que dessa vez, havia duas pessoas sentadas nos tronos e eles estavam mais próximos, de modo que eu podia ver algumas coisas delas. No trono dourado, pude reconhecer Apolo em sua forma adulta, mais ou menos 23 anos. E no trono elétrico estava uma elegante mulher de 20 anos, com cabelos loiros trançados com uma fita metade azul, metade dourada.

- Olá. – A mulher sorriu, iluminando mais ainda apenas com o sorriso a sala. Fiquei espantada com a voz dela, era familiar, muito familiar. Mas melhorada, mais doce e poderosa.

**Capitulo 13- Calor, Fogo e Água. **

Acordei com o sol batendo fraco em minhas costas, achei estranho o sol não tocar diretamente a minha pele, já que eu devia estar sem blusa. Levantei em um pulo, desesperada só de pensar que havia sido um sonho. Olhei para baixo e estava com a mesma blusa que eu iniciara a noite passada. Passava os olhos pela cama e ao redor dela, mas não via ninguém.

- Calma, eu estou aqui. – Uma voz aveludada encheu o chalé, rindo.

Olhei para a fonte da voz e suspirei aliviada. Sentado em uma poltrona no canto do chalé estava um garoto de 16 anos, com um sorriso lindo e branco no rosto. Seus cabelos cor de mel e seu peito bronzeado brilhavam de um jeito extraordinário à luz do sol que entrava pela janela ao seu lado.

- Olá. – Eu abri um enorme sorriso apaixonado caminhando até ele, acho que eu nunca me acostumaria com a beleza de Apolo.

- Dormiu bem?- Ele perguntou ainda sorrindo, estendendo os braços para mim.

- Sim. – Eu respondi enquanto ele me abraçava e me colocava em seu colo. – Como você me vestiu? – Eu perguntei envergonhada, escorando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Não foi difícil. – Ele riu um pouco. – Achei que ficaria menos tentado assim. – Ele suspirou, fazendo o ar bater em meu ouvido, o que me causou arrepios.

- Tentado?- Eu estava confusa, mas logo me lembrei da noite passada. – Ah. Então porque você não cedeu ontem?- Eu perguntei por puro reflexo, corando ao perceber que isso era muito mais vergonhoso à luz do dia.

- Porque você tem 14 anos. – Ele explicou. Eu levantei meu rosto de seu ombro e fiz uma carranca para ele. – Ta, 15. – Ele riu.

- Rum!- Eu bufei teatralmente, colocando a cabeça de novo em seu ombro. – Eu não ligo para idade. Virgindade é uma coisa simples, e todos colocam em um pedestal sob um refletor. Não há nada demais em sexo. –Eu falei toda madura, mas corando, desconfortável por falar disso com ele.

- Mas eu não estou pronto para achar que você está pronta. – Ele suspirou. Apesar de ser confuso eu entendi o que ele quis dizer.

- Não precisa temer por mim. – Eu coloquei a mão em seu rosto, o fazendo olhar para mim. – Eu me mantenho viva desde os 7 anos. – Nós rimos. – Eu estou falando sério, se eu acho que estou pronta, qual é o problema?- Eu perguntei tentando ser doce.

- Eu não estou pronto. – Ele suspirou fechando os olhos.

- Você está zoando com a minha cara, não é?- Eu levantei a cabeça, olhando com uma cara zombeteira para ele. – Eu vou perguntar para as mães dos seus filhos daqui, se você estava pronto quando os fez. – Eu comecei a falar sério, bufando e me levantando.

- Dessa vez é diferente. – Ele suspirou ainda de olhos fechados. – Dessa vez é amor mesmo, não é paixonite. – Ele disse meio triste apertando os olhos, como se aquilo fosse difícil de dizer. – Eu poderia ter feito como nosso pai e meu tio fizeram: esperar você crescer, te engravidar e ir embora. Mas eu não quero que seja assim, não quero que seja como todas as vezes. Quero que com você seja especial, porque _você é_ especial. Não quero que você viva o resto da sua vida olhando para o sol, esperando que eu volte, como as outras fazem. – Ele falou imóvel de olhos apertados. - Não quero sair de perto de você. Não quero que nosso filho seja um _meio sangue_, quero que ele seja um _deus_. – Ele enterrou as mãos em seus cabelos, abaixando a cabeça. Depois disso senti um aperto no coração por ter sido tão dura com ele.

Comecei a caminhar até ele de novo, sentando no braço da poltrona e colocando a mão em suas costas nuas e definidas.

- Um deus? Mas para isso acontecer eu teria que... – Eu murmurarei o acalmando, mas deixando a frase morrer.

- Sim, ser uma deusa. – Ele completou levantando a cabeça e olhando em meus olhos. – Eu sempre quis te tornar uma, mas nunca te contei por medo de te assustar, indo longe demais. Mas já que estamos sendo sinceros um com os outros, acho melhor ter te contado. – Ele desabafou.

- Hera nunca deixaria. – Eu falei por falta de opção, minha mente estava vazia no momento.

- Que se dane! Eu também sou filho de Zeus com outra mulher, mas ela não pode fazer nada contra isso. – Ele riu, mas parecia estar falando sério.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, mas não conseguia conter o sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Isso é um problema para outra hora. – Eu sorri. – Porque não vamos visitar seus filhos?- Eu sugeri.

- Boa ideia, faz tempo que eu não vejo meus pivetes. – Eu ri do modo que ele falou, voltando a ser o Apolo convencional.

- Vamos então?- Eu peguei sua mão e comecei a arrastá-lo para fora do chalé, mas parei na porta. – Acho melhor nos vestirmos. – Eu sugeri, olhando para nós dois. _– Direito_. – Completei.

- É. – Ele assentiu de olhos arregalados, brincando. – Vou deixar você se vestir, te encontro lá fora. – Ele começou a puxar a porta após vestir a blusa.

- Er, Apolo, acho que não seria boa noticia se você saísse de manhã de meu chalé. Sabe, as pessoas gostam de falar da minha vida aqui. – Eu falei apontando para a janela. – Boa sorte. – Eu ri um pouco.

- Ok, então eu já volto. – Ele deu um sorriso malicioso, me dando um selinho e saindo disparado pela janela. Não sabia o que ele ia fazer, mas descobriria logo.

Coloquei um short jeans preto na metade da coxa, uma blusa folgada branca do AC/DC e um tênis de esporte, Apolo teria um desafio hoje.

Ouvi uma batida na porta logo após acabar de me trocar. Fui até a porta com um palpite de quem seria.

- Olá, que saudade! Você quer ir comigo ver meus filhos?- Apolo apareceu com um sorriso sacana no rosto, escorando um braço na soleira da porta, só que ele aparentava ser dois anos mais velho.

- Com todo prazer. – Eu gargalhei, pegando sua mão estendida para mim.

- Ninguém te viu saindo da minha janela, não?- Eu ri enquanto saia do chalé indo para o de Apolo.

- Ah, não, eu sou ninja. – Nós começamos a rir, adorava quando Apolo ficava divertido.

- Aghata! Eu posso falar com você?- Percy veio correndo até nós, colocou as mãos nos joelhos, arfando.

- Claro. – Eu sorri simpática. - Percy, Apolo. Apolo, Percy. – Eu os apresentei, gesticulando com as mãos.

- O Filho de Poseidon. – Apolo estendeu a mão para Percy sorrindo.

- O Deus do Sol. – Percy apertou sua mão, sorrindo e corando.

- Espera, _Filho de Poseidon_?- Eu estranhei, toda vez que eu falava isso um raio caia, porque Apolo pode e eu não?

- É, é sobre isso que eu queria falar com você. – Ele corou mais ainda.

- Ah, ok. Eu já estou indo. – Eu falei e ele começou a andar devagar. – Eu te encontro na quadra de vôlei. – Eu dei um selinho em Apolo e me virei para andar. – Ah, procure por Sunny, sua filha mais habilidosa. – Eu sugeri, devolvendo o favor que ela me prestou. Quando me virei para falar, vi a cara irritada que ele estava. – O que foi?- Eu perguntei com calma.

- Nada. – Ele me abraçou do nada. – Te encontro lá então, daqui a pouco hein. – Ele disse com um meio sorriso travesso, me deu um beijo e saiu. Achei estranho no começo, mas quando me virei para alcançar Percy percebi o motivo da cena: _Luke._

Ele estava atrás de nós, perto de uma árvore, nos esperando.

- Luke!- Eu gritei o chamando, ele fez um aceno com a cabeça. – Me encontre na quadra de vôlei daqui a pouco, quero que você seja do meu time. – Apolo teria seu troco.

- Tudo bem. – Ele disse baixinho e sumiu entre as árvores.

Eu e Percy fomos andando até a arena, tirando nossas armas de seus disfarces.

- E então? – Eu perguntei dando o primeiro ataque com Alexis.

- Ah, você estava certa. – Ele disse enquanto com facilidade bloqueava meu golpe lateral.

- Sobre o que?- Eu perguntei por precaução, com medo de outro raio se eu estivesse errada.

- Sobre eu ser Filho de Poseidon. – Ele disse atacando meu tronco de uma vez com Contracorrente. Pulei para o lado fugindo de sua espada.

- Como você sabe?- Eu perguntei colocando uma mão na cintura, um pé na frente e Alexis em forma de espada apontada para frente, atacando e contra atacando os golpes no ar, como eu aprendera quando pequena.

- Fui reclamado. – Ele disse e eu deixei minha espada cair no chão boquiaberta.

- Reclamado? Quando?- Eu estava muito surpresa, nem eu fora reclamada. Só cheguei aqui e me disseram que eu era Filha de Zeus, já que todo o Olimpo me conhecia.

- Ontem, após a Captura da Bandeira. – Ele respondeu tentando copiar meu movimento de esgrima.

- Como eu não vi isso?- Eu perguntei sendo muito mais rápida que ele, fazendo Alexis voltar à minha mão e atacando várias e rápidas vezes no ar, fazendo o cansar o braço.

- Foi após ter desmaiado. – Ele disse pulando para o lado quando um ataque que ele não conseguiu bloquear cortou uma mecha de seu cabelo.

- E como você se sente?- Eu disse pulando para o lado quando ele sabiamente girou para me atacar.

- Bem, sua mãe treina bem. – Ele deu de ombros, caído no chão por um chute meu.

- Minha mãe? Ela está te treinando? Não era Beckendorf?- Eu perguntei chutando seu peito de leve, fazendo-o cair no chão novamente quando ele tentou se levantar. Havia esquecido que minha mãe estava no acampamento.

- Não, Quíron achou melhor sua mãe me treinar por enquanto, já que ela é como eu, pode me ensinar meus poderes. – Ele deu de ombros de novo, quando com um ataque extremamente rápido com um murro e Contracorrente me jogou no chão. – Desculpe. – Ele se perdoou quando eu soltei um 'ai' por minha bunda ter batido direto no chão.

- Não se desculpe por ganhar. – Eu disse me levantando, dando um giro com o braço estendido. Passei Alexis para a mão esquerda e peguei o pescoço de Percy com o braço direito, apertando um pouco a ponta de Alexis em forma de faca em seu pescoço. – E quando ela for embora?

- Acho que Beckendorf me treinará de novo. – Percy disse indefeso em minha armadilha.

- Não, eu o treinarei. – Eu disse firme, quase o soltando. Um barulho de garganta pigarreando veio de trás de nós e eu soltei Percy de imediato. Me girei para a pessoa e fiz Alexis se transformar em lança, colocando a ponta no peito da pessoa. Toda nossa luta durou menos de um minuto.

- Ei, calma. – Um homem loiro lindo de mais ou menos 30 anos disse com um meio sorriso no rosto. – Eu não sou mal. – Ele riu e estendeu a mão para mim.

- Aghata, Filha de... – Eu apertei sua mão macia e musculosa.

- Zeus. – Ele sorriu. – Neta de Poseidon. – ele completou e se virou para Percy. – E você deve ser o filho dele. – ele estendeu a mão para Percy.

- Prazer, Percy. – Ele sorriu, apertando a mão dele.

- Ethan, Filho de Héstia. – Ele sorriu. Sempre quis conhecer um Filho de Héstia, para falar a verdade, se não fosse Filha de Zeus gostaria de ser filha dela.

**Capitulo 14- Ciúmes Ardente. **

**-**Você é muito graciosa, é uma ótima lutadora. – Ethan sorriu e apesar de nem conhecê-lo meu coração acelerou, como ele era lindo.

- Obrigada. – Eu dei um sorriso de boca fechada, corando, enquanto caminhávamos eu, ele e Percy para a quadra de vôlei.

- De nada. – Ele deu um meio sorriso. Wow! Que homem lindo. Sempre achei sedutor homens de 30 anos, ainda mais com essa aparência.

- E então, qual é o desafio?- A voz de Apolo me fez pular, enquanto ele chegava correndo devagar até nós, com uma blusa sem manga. Oh, deuses. Eu estava entre dois deuses – na verdade, um deus e meio. –, mas sentia uma dor de cabeça, como se não soubesse para quem olhar. Então optei pelo meu namorado - dã-, o que eu acho que foi uma sábia decisão.

- Volei. – Eu sorri maliciosamente.

- Fechado. – Ele retribuiu o sorriso, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Droga, porque eu não pensei nisso?!

- Luke. – Eu falei alto, com as mãos na cintura e a expressão desafiadora.

- Sunny. – Apolo semicerrou os olhos para mim. 0x1 Aghata!

- Percy. – Respondi com o rosto quase colado no de Apolo, não de um jeito romântico, mas de um jeito selvagem. Ele estava inclinado para frente, com os punhos fechados e a boca travada. Eu estava inclinada com as mãos na cintura, uma sobrancelha arqueada e os lábios projetados.

Não sabia se Percy era mesmo um bom jogador, mas ele era um bom lutador e eu não tinha mais ninguém para escolher.

- Meus filhos contra quem você quiser. – Ele murmurou sorrindo de lado, achando que já tinha ganhado. Os filhos de Apolo gostam muito da quadra de vôlei, de modo que eles são ótimos, mas eu fizera 3 anos de aula, confiava no meu taco.

- Ótimo. – Eu me virei para trás. – Ethan, você gostaria de jogar?- Eu sorri e pude ouvir Apolo bufando.

- Eu não gosto dele, muito velho. – Apolo murmurou baixinho em meu ouvido por trás.

- To nem ai, você disse quem eu quiser. – Eu murmurei de volta. – Com medo de perder?

- Não estou falando disso. – Apolo respondeu parecendo ofendido e andou para trás.

Olhei para frente de novo e Ethan nos encarava com uma expressão que eu não entendia.

- Eu aceito. – Ele disse sério e ereto.

- Tudo bem. – Eu comecei a andar em círculos a minha frente. – Onde está Luke?- Eu murmurei pensando alto e franzindo o cenho. Ninguém respondeu, apenas abaixaram a cabeça ou olharam para o lado. – O que aconteceu? Cadê Luke?- Minha voz saiu esganiçada, apesar de eu tentar fazê-la firme, estava ficando preocupada. – Ca... - Ia perguntar de novo, com uma lágrima nos olhos. Odeio chorar tanto!

- Estou aqui. – A voz grossa, rouca e sedutora de Luke surgiu atrás das árvores, suspirei aliviada e meu coração voltou a bater em um ritmo normal. – E estamos prontos para jogar. – Ele sorriu. _Estamos?_ Como assim?

Olhei ao seu redor e ele estava cercado por um garoto, com cabelo castanho e cacheado, e uma garota, loira com olhos verde-planta, atléticos prontos para jogarem e alguns dos seus irmãos e outros campistas. Reconheci alguns rostos, por serem os melhores lutadores do acampamento. Caminhei até ele e dei um abraço apertado.

- Obrigada. – Eu sorri, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo também. – Por onde você esteve?- Eu franzi o cenho, fazia alguns dias que eu não conversava com Luke e geralmente nós éramos grudados.

- Por ai. – Ele disse sem emoção e virou o rosto. Pude perceber que havia um corte na lateral de seu rosto, um corte que só podia ter sido de ontem. Isso que dá sua avó ser uma das maiores médicas do mundo: você acaba conhecendo tudo de cortes e machucados.

Então eu percebi que não havia só aquele corte, havia vários outros espalhados por seu corpo atlético.

- Luke, o que aconteceu?- Eu franzi o cenho, tocando delicada e hesitantemente os cortes recém fechados em seu braço.

- Nada. – Ele trancou a mandíbula, evitando olhar para mim.

- Eu não tenho o dia todo. – Apolo gritou estressado não olhando para mim, que é? Virei Medusa? Ele devia estar com ciúmes de Luke, como sempre.

- Espere, já estamos indo. – Eu gritei de volta, sem olhar para ele. – Luke, você me deve uma explicação, vamos conversar depois do jogo, tudo bem?- Eu murmurei ainda espantada com os cortes.

Ele não respondeu, apenas se virou para seus irmãos.

- Megara, Hércules. – Luke chamou poderoso. – Vocês vão jogar conosco e os outros... - Ele disse firme. – Espero torcida. – Ele sorriu e seus irmãos começaram a gritar e bater palma, torcendo.

- Megara, uh? – Eu disse para a menina que Luke apontou como tal. – Você e Hércules namoram? – Eu ri um pouco, e ela riu também.

- Irônico, não? – Ela sorriu abaixando a cabeça. – Minha mãe diz que eu nasci para ele. Como a original Megara nasceu para o Hércules original.

- Espero que vocês não tenham um fim como o deles. – Eu disse. – Aghata, Filha de Zeus. – Eu me apresentei sorrindo.

- E Neta de Poseidon. – Ela completou. – Te conheço por histórias. – Ela riu. – Eu sou Megara, Filha de Deméter. – Ela sorriu

- Prazer. – Eu sorri de volta.

- Ei, vamos. – Luke nos chamou.

- Estamos indo. - Megara respondeu rindo e começamos a correr/andar até o campo.

Me posicionei no meio do meu campo, pronta para receber uma bola. Apolo sacou bem em mim, mas eu peguei a bola e levantei para que Luke pudesse cortar. Infelizmente, o corte foi bem no peito de Apolo, coisa que ele não gostou muito.

Continuamos jogando, meu time estava perdendo alguns pontos e eu fiquei irritada. Não perderia duas vezes na mesma semana, ainda mais quando eu adorava tanto vôlei.

Foi quando eu decidi fazer alguma desgraça para reverter o placar. Chamei meu time para uma conversa.

- Ei, galera, vamos botar para quebrar. Luke, você vai ficar de levantador, eu e Ethan ficamos para cortar. E vocês dois, não deixem a bola tocar o chão, como se uma maldição fosse cair em vocês se deixarem. – Eu aconselhei, eles assentiram firme com a cabeça. – Ethan, mete o porradão. – Eu bati o punho na mão, ele riu e assentiu. Nem o conhecia a mais de 2 horas e estava falando assim com ele, mas era minha área e eu confiava nele, por isso não estava tão tímida como quando eu conheço alguém.

- Quem deixar a bola cair vai pagar 30 abdominais, galera. – Ethan falou firme batendo palma, animando o time e todo mundo arregalou os olhos e se preparou para receber a bola, o que eu achei muito estranho.

Começamos a jogar de novo, e posso dizer que houve uma melhora considerável em nosso time. Quase nenhuma bola atingia nosso chão, e raramente o do outro time.

- Vai, Luke. – Eu gritei para ele quando levantei a bola para ele, ele pulou muito alto e cortou a bola com tamanha força que fez Apolo cair no chão.

- Ah, seu pirralho. – Apolo se levantou de uma vez, olhando com raiva faiscando nos olhos e punhos fechados, metralhando Luke com o olhar.

- Está queimando. – Luke começou a gritar de dor, se encolhendo.

- Luke!- Eu corri até ele, ele caiu para bem no momento que eu o abracei, segurando. – O que foi?- Eu perguntei desesperada, sua pele estava absurdamente quente.

-Está...ardendo...muito...- Ele tentava dizer, mas não parava de se debater e sua boca secou de uma vez, fazendo seus lábios formarem casquinhas.

- APOLO! – Eu gritei olhando para ele, tentando segurar Luke que se debatia gritando de dor em meus braços. – APOLO! PARE!- Eu gritava para ele, mas seus olhos estavam focados em torturar Luke, a raiva tomava conta de seu rosto. – Por mim. – Eu murmurei sem esperança dele ouvir.

Ele tirou os olhos de Luke e passou para mim, um segundo depois sua expressão suavizou. A minha devia estar horrível, eu fazia uma cara de esforço e dor tentando segurar Luke, meus braços também estavam queimando e eu estava quase chorando.

Luke parou de se mexer assim que Apolo começou a me olhar, ele suspirou e amoleceu em meus braços. Ele era pesado, não conseguiria segurá-lo por muito tempo, graças a deus Ethan o pegou.

- Leve-o para a enfermaria, eu já estou indo. – Eu disse para Ethan, enxugando o suor que escorria de minha testa, Luke estava muito quente, sua pele estava como fogo. Ethan assentiu e saiu da quadra carregando Luke nos braços com Percy o seguindo.

Me virei para Apolo, raios atacando meus olhos, ele estava com uma cara triste, mas disfarçada, olhando para o lado.

- Eu não acredito que você fez aquilo. – Eu falei andando firme e decidida até ele, parando à sua frente. – Você percebe que poderia ter matado-o?- Eu comecei a gritar quando as pessoas finalmente saíram correndo atrás de Luke. – Percebe que poderia ter matado meu melhor amigo? A pessoa que eu mais amo nesse acampamento?- Eu estava irada, ele não poderia ter feito isso comigo.

- Percebe que para ele você é mais que a melhor amiga? E que ele te ama mais que todo mundo, mesmo fora desse acampamento? Que você é a única razão dele ainda estar nesse acampamento? De ele querer viver? Percebe? Acho que não. - Ele olhou para mim, com repulsa, tristeza e raiva. - Estoure sua bolha, Aghata, o mundo é diferente do que você deseja que seja, e você sabe! Mas prefere mascarar para não magoar ninguém e não se magoar. – Ele gritou também, desabafando.

Senti meu mundo sacudir, esse era meu ponto fraco, meu calcanhar de Aquiles: Luke. Sempre que alguém falava sobre isso, sobre ele me amar, eu me matava por dentro por não corresponder.

Senti meus olhos queimando, minha garganta travando e meu corpo ficar pesado de mais para minhas pernas. Cai no chão de uma vez, cobrindo meu rosto com as mãos e soluçando muito.

- Aghata, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Apolo disse com uma voz machucada, como se ele mesmo fosse chorar, se ajoelhando a minha frente.

- Não, Apolo, foi exatamente isso que você quis dizer. – Eu me levantei de uma vez, me livrando das mãos de Apolo em meus braços. – E sabe o que mais? Você está certo, eu vivo na minha própria bolha, porque meu mundo é trágico de mais. – Eu sequei uma lágrima. Queria gritar, mas minha voz mal saía sem vacilar. – Mas eu vou seguir seu conselho, vou estourá-la, e talvez eu comece por isso. – Eu fiz um gesto com a mão entre nós dois. – Porque eu prefiro acreditar que isso vai me levar a algum lugar do que a realidade: isso _nunca_ daria certo, você é um _deus_, eu não sou o suficiente. – Sequei mais lágrimas que não paravam de cair e sai correndo.

- Aghata, me desculpe, não foi isso que eu... - Ouvi Apolo me chamar ainda com aquela voz afetada.

Arranquei o colar de meu pescoço e joguei no chão, me sentindo mais fraca ainda quando ouvi o ouro bater no chão da quadra.

**Capitulo 16- Rivalidade Poderosa**

Fazia uma semana. Uma semana que Percy viera para o acampamento. Uma semana que minha mãe viera me visitar. Uma semana que Luke mudara. Uma semana que eu recebera aquela profecia. Uma semana que Dionísio havia se vingado de Hera. Uma semana que minha vida virara de cabeça para baixo. 3 dias, 13 horas e 45 minutos que estava brigada com Apolo.

- Está tudo bem mesmo?- Minha mãe perguntou cautelosa ao meu lado.

- Tudo bem, mãe. Você avisou que não ficaria muito e daqui a algumas semanas eu vou também, não sei se eu quero esperar o verão inteiro.- Eu respondi indiferente, dando de ombros. - Estou acostumada.

- Mas dessa vez está diferente. Você está passando por muitas coisas. - Ela parecia querer que eu implorasse para ela ficar.

- Já passei por coisas piores e sempre consegui resolver sozinha, mãe. - Eu dei um sorrisinho forçado por baixo de meu capuz. - Além do mais, vovó precisa que você fique com ela.

- Ah tá, como se ela ficasse muito tempo em casa. - Ela riu irônica. - Sabe que ela conheceu um médico no novo hospital, que diz ser fã dela, e ela está bem felizinha pro meu gosto. - Minha mãe me contou com ciúmes.

- Ah, depois de Poseidon qualquer um é fichinha. Esse cara deve ser bom mesmo, minha vó sabe escolher sabiamente seus companheiros.- Eu falei, e minha mãe sorriu.

- Atena.- Nós dissemos juntas, rindo, apesar de meu riso não passar de um sonzinho baixinho.

- Faz muito tempo que ela não namora. - Eu falei. - Alguem que não seja Poseidon, não pense que eu não sei sobre as visitinhas que ele ainda a faz. - eu ri.

- Porque voce sempre tem que ser a adulta?- Minha mãe perguntou com um sorriso no rosto, me olhando com admiração. - Você sempre foi a mais madura, a mais bonita, a mais inteligente, esperta, racional e divertida de suas amigas. - Minha mãe falava com um pouco de indignação, mas sorrindo.

- Sinto falta delas. - Eu murmurei triste.

- Não é delas que você sente mais falta agora. - Minha mãe murmurou. Não respondi, sabia o que ela queria dizer. - Você não quer que ele peça desculpa, você quer correr atrás.

- Eu não sei o que eu quero. - Eu murmurei de volta.

- Você quer um desafio. - Minha mãe respondeu por mim. - Quer conquistar suas desculpas, não apenas esperá-lo. - Minha mãe me conhecia tão bem que as vezes eu me assusto e penso que ela sabe ler mentes.

- Não há como isso acontecer, não sei onde encontrá-lo. - Eu respondi baixinho, olhando para o acampamento. Esperando as palavras bonitas que viriam de minha mãe.

- Ah, desencana. Você precisa se divertir, vamos para Vegas. - Minha mãe sacudiu os braços, eu gargalhei. Assim que olhei para ela, percebi que ela não estava brincando.

- Você não está falando sério, não é?- Eu perguntei olhando para ela assustada. - Eu esperava que você dissesse algo como '_ Você deve seguir o seu coração, estarei sempre com você. _'

- Ah, não. Mudei, esse tempo com esses jovens me atualizou. - Ela riu, mas de novo estava falando sério.

- Ai, Zeus... - Eu coloquei uma mão sobre os olhos quando minha mãe tentou fazer um hang loose.

- Bom. - Ela gargalhou. - Eu tenho que ir. - Ela disse triste.

- Boa viagem. - Eu dei um abraço nela. - Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, e se você quiser uma carona para casa qualquer dia... é noix. - Ela sorriu piscando para mim. NÃO, EU NÃO OUVI ISSO.

- Tchau, Mãe. - Eu fingi querer que ela fosse embora. Sabe, toda brincadeira tem seu fundo de verdade.

- Tchau, Filha. - Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha, se levantou e começou a descer, me deixando sozinha sentada em baixo do pinheiro de minha meia-irmã.

- Aghata, Quíron está te chamando. - Megara gritou de baixo da colina, alguns minutos depois de minha mãe partir. Desci correndo a colina, com uma ponta de esperança dentro de mim.

- O que aconteceu?- Eu perguntei para Megara enquanto corríamos para a Casa Grande.

- Guerra. - Ela murmurou estremecendo. Claro que para a Filha da deusa da agricultura, guerra não era legal, mas eu era bisneta de Atena e sendo hiperativa além da natureza meio-sangue, _adorava_ uma boa e velha luta.

- Ai, deuses. - Eu apressei o passo, feliz.

- Ah, Aghata, ainda bem que chegou. - Quíron sorriu e estendeu um braço para a porta quando eu a escancarei. Dionísio me lançava um olhar estranho, e todos os outros representantes dos chalés me encaravam.

- Qual é a da guerra?- Eu perguntei sentando em uma poltrona, com as pernas e a coluna apoiadas nos braços da poltrona.

- Seu pai. - Quíron explicou.

- E...?- Eu o fiz continuar, estava agindo como uma rebelde em meu capuz colorido, minha calça jeans rasgada preta e meu all star branco, estava adorando.

- E a alguns dias, seu pai foi pego por sua madrasta com outra mulher, coisa que causou muita ira nela. E agora que o Raio de Zeus foi de fato roubado, ele está a acusando de roubo. - Ele explicou.

- Espera, mas o raio já não havia sido roubado?- Eu fiz um sinal com a mão para ele parar, me sentando direito na poltrona e me inclinando para frente.

- Não, eram só boatos, de fato Zeus não via seu raio a algum tempo, mas ele logo o achou. E agora ele sumiu de fato.

- E você espera que eu o ache?- Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para Quíron com uma voz divertida.

- Você e seu pai são os únicos que podem achá-lo, vocês podem senti-lo. - Ele explicou.

- Então porque meu pai mesmo não o acha? muito mais fácil. - Eu rolei os olhos, mas é claro que eu estava super empolgada para procurar o raio.

- Porque o Olimpo está em conflito, os tempos em que seu pai e sua madrasta eram rivais, pode voltar.- Ele estremeceu.

- Você quer dizer, os adoradores de Hera e os adoradores de Zeus e blábláblá? - Eu me levantei, começando a ficar preocupada. Eu sabia das histórias das origens de Hércules, sabia que quando nasceu, Hera e Zeus viviam em guerra. E quando seus adoradores se encontravam, muita guerra e destruição acontecia.

- Sim. - Ele assentiu. - Os deuses estão se dividindo entre Zeus e Hera, pode haver uma nova guerra. Se o raio não for devolvido até o solstico de inverno. -Ele explicou temeroso, era claro que aquilo não era bom nem para os imortais.

Fiquei sem palavras, só cai chocada na poltrona. Só tinha uma palavra, bom, um palavrão para isso: fu-deu. Então eu entendi o olhar de Dionísio, era o olhar de culpa e desespero. Nós fizemos isso, Dionísio fez meu pai ser pego em ação por Hera, nós dois causamos uma guerra.

- Então é oficialmente uma missão? Meu pai me mandou para essa missão?- Eu perguntei me levantando e caminhando devagar até a mesa onde os representantes estavam. Podia ver a expressão desnorteada de Percy, a preocupação de Annabeth, o horror no rosto de todos os outros, e a culpa no rosto de Luke.

- Sim, já que ele está muito ocupado, pediu para te avisar. - Quíron explicou. Estava acostumada com a falta de presença de meu pai, e não estava nem ai. De algum modo, nossa familia havia muitos meio-sangues. Um de nossos ancestrais era rei de Tebas, o que meio que nos torna importantes no Olimpo. E os Fleury são conhecidos por sua beleza, graciosidade, habilidade e perfeição. por isso minha mãe se acostumou com a ausencia do pai, minha avó com a da mãe e por ai vai. não que todos os membros de nossa familia sejam semideuses, alguns afortunados eram.

- ótimo, estava mesmo entediada. - eu cheguei ao lado de Quíron. - Suponho que eu posso escolher dois heróis. - Eu me virei para ele.

- Na verdade, você não deveria levar ninguem. - Ele comprimiu os lábios, até que eles eram apenas uma fina linha.

- Ah, _ótimo,_ eu vou ter que sair em busca de uma coisa que eu vou ter que sentir, em um pais desse tamanho, com um prazo _e sozinha_? - Eu ironizei indignada.

- Mas...- Quíron continuou me olhando com uma cara de professor. - Você poderá escolher um.

- hmmm. - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e dei um meio sorriso. - Agora eu gostei.

- Eu vou!- Uma voz e uma mão sugiram na mesa.

- Percy?- Eu perguntei.

- Zeus não gostaria que um filho de Poseidon estivesse ajudando a encontrar seu raio. Poseidon está entrando ao lado de Hera.- Quíron advertiu sério, certamente Percy não era apropriado.

- E Héstia?- Eu perguntei tendo uma idéia. - De que lado ela está?

**Capitulo 16- Viagem perigosa**

- Se arrume, você vai comigo. -Eu disse firme, abrindo a porta do chalé de Poseidon com os braços e indo até a unica beliche do lugar.

- O que? como assim?- Percy se sentou na cama. - Você quer dizer a missão?

- Sim. - Eu respondi andando pelo chalé com uma mochila que eu encontrara na mão.- Acha mesmo que eu não vou te levar? Ahá, eu preciso dos meio-sangues mais poderosos.

- E porque eu? Eu nem tenho treinamento.- Ele se levantou, me seguindo enquanto eu colocava as roupas que encontrava dentro da mochila.

- Você tem treinamento suficiente com a Filha de Poseidon mais poderosa que o mundo já vira, eu diria que você está preparado. - Eu respondi andando a passos largos pelo chalé, procurando roupas.- Onde ficam suas roupas, pelos deuses?

- Mas Aghata, Quíron não deixou. - Ele resmungou. - Ali. - apontou para uma mala preta e azul de baixo de sua cama, só a ponta para fora.

- Por Zeus, desfaça essa mala. - Eu resmunguei andando até ela e agachando com a mochila azul jeans em uma mão. - Não vou sem você, seria suicídio. E além do mais, estou precisando de adrenalina nas veias.

- E me levar seria adrenalina?- Ele interrogou levantando uma sobrancelha, parando em pé ao meu lado.

- É proibido, tudo que é proibido é emocionante para mim. – Eu respondi revirando sua mala, em busca das melhores roupas. – O. Que. É. _Isso_?- Eu ergui com a ponta do dedo uma cueca fazendo uma cara de nojo.

- É uma cueca. – Ele falou com um tom óbvio, mas corando. – O que é? Você não tem irmão não?

- Uma cueca _suja_. – Eu estremeci jogando a cueca no chão longe de mim. – Bem que eu queria ter um irmão. – Eu disse meio triste, jogando as roupas para trás.

- E porque não tem?- Ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Porque seria perigoso para ele, viver perto de 3 poderosas semideusas é extremamente perigoso para um mortal. – Eu expliquei. – Essa é boa!- Eu estendi uma camisa azul a minha frente, analisando.

- Três? Eu pensei que fossem só você e a sua mãe. – Ele franziu o cenho. – Essa camisa? Eu não gosto muito dela. – Ele enrugou o nariz olhando para a camisa.

- Minha avó é Filha de Atena, nós três vivemos juntas. – Eu expliquei. – Essa camisa é ótima, sabe, você precisa de uma irmã mais velha, moda com toda certeza não é seu ponto forte.

- Ela é irmã de Annabeth?- Ele parecia curioso.

- Meia. Annabeth a venera como se ela fosse a própria Atena. – Eu ri um pouco. – Falando nisso... Parabéns, Campeão. – Eu dei um tapinha em seu ombro, me levantando.

- Porque? – Ele parecia confuso. – Ah. – Ele levantou as sobrancelhas por um momento. – Eu acho que amo ela. – Ele corou, abaixando a cabeça.

- Oun, que fofo. – Eu suspirei colocando as mãos entrelaçadas no coração e virando a cabeça de lado. – Agora vamos, não temos tempo a perder. – Eu voltei ao normal pegando a mochila do chão e jogando nele. – Veja se eu peguei o que precisa.

Ele pegou a mochila no ar, abraçando-a e olhando dentro dela.

- É, está. – Ele deu de ombros. – Mas nós vamos sair assim? Ás 3 horas da manhã? Não vão notar? As harpias não vão nos comer? Nós não nos encrencaremos? Quíron disse que seu companheiro de missão não poderia ser eu. – Ele falava sem parar, preocupado e desesperado.

- Ei, Percy, se acalme. Tudo vai dar certo, eu já fiz isso antes. – Me lembrei que dá ultima vez que eu dissera isso, causara uma guerra entre os deuses. - Você não é o meu companheiro, é só um bônus. - Eu sorri travessa. – Além disso, Quíron disse que eu poderia partir assim que acordasse, era só o avisar. Eu já deixei um pequeno bilhete no quarto dele.

- Você pensa em tudo mesmo, não é?- Ele riu.

- Sim, inclusive, sua mãe veio te buscar ontem depois do jantar para visitar sua avó. – Eu sorri.

- Você é má. – Ele sussurrou me olhando com respeito e medo.

- Não, só sei usar minha imaginação fértil. – Falei de um jeito perigoso. – Vamos, eles estão nos esperando. – Eu puxei seu braço, fazendo ele me acompanhar para fora do chalé.

- Má e louca. – Ele murmurou para si.

Coloquei minha cabeça para fora do chalé, para me certificar de que não havia nenhuma ninguém por perto.

- Vá até a traseira do chalé de Atena e pegue Annabeth, nos encontre na entrada do acampamento. – Eu sussurrei o empurrando para fora do chalé.

- Nós? Nós quem?- Ele relutou em sair do chalé. – Me explique. Eu mal conheço esse acampamento.

- Shhhh!- Eu briguei. – Você sabe onde é o chalé de Atena, vá até ele e Annabeth lhes guiará até o ponto de encontro.

- Porque você não vem também?- Ele semicerrou os olhos.

- Porque as harpias podem ver a eletricidade dentro do meu corpo, mesmo no escuro. – Eu expliquei. – Vai logo!

- tá, desculpa, estou indo. – Ele se espremeu na parede e começou a andar de vagar pelas paredes do chalé.

Fui até a janela do chalé e pulei. Corri o máximo que pude, até que estava na floresta. Procurei pelo fogo, mas não via nada.

- Está aqui. – Uma voz rouca e grave disse rindo um pouco atrás de mim. Aquela voz me fez arrepiar e meu corpo inteiro ficar em chamas por dentro.

Me virei e vi um homem adulto loiro e lindo com uma mão estendida a sua frente, nela uma pequena chama queimava. O fogo não parecia machucar sua pele, ao contrário, ele sorria, me olhando.

- Ethan. – Eu sorri. – E então? Pronto?- Eu perguntei.

- Sim. – Ele sorriu mais ainda, virando um pouco o tronco, mostrando uma mochila vermelha, com 'O fogo nunca apaga, nem meu espírito aventureiro' escrito no bolso da frente, em suas costas.

- Bela mochila. – Eu sorri.

- Presente do papai. – Ela sorriu também. – Então, vamos?- Ele ofereceu o braço para mim.

- Como? As harpias também podem ver o fogo dentro de você, não podem?- Eu franzi o cenho.

- Nós vamos viajar pelo fogo. – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Eu fiz uma cara de espanto, medo e dúvida. – Não tenha medo, o fogo não vai te machucar, não enquanto nós estivermos juntos. – Ele sorriu de lado. O modo como ele falou 'nós' e 'juntos' me trouxe uma sensação comum: intuição amorosa. Sempre tive o 'dom' de ver quando um garoto, no caso homem, estava 'interessado' em mim.

- Hehe. – Eu ri falsamente olhando para seu braço estendido, hesitante.

- Vamos lá, eu não mordo. – Ele riu, mexendo o braço dobrado.

- Mas pega fogo. – Eu ri dando o braço para ele, tentando manter nossos corpos o mais longe possível.

- Pronta?- Ele apertou meu braço contra suas costelas, me fazendo chegar mais perto de seu corpo musculoso.

- Aham. – Eu assenti com a cabeça, tentando disfarçar o olhar acusatório e amedrontado que eu queria lançar para ele.

De repente uma chama de fogo de 1 metro e meio surgiu na nossa frente.

- Vamos. – Ele puxou meu braço, me carregando atrás dele direto para o fogo.

Quando eu entrei no fogo, minha pele começou a queimar, mas o contato com a pele de Ethan ia combatendo o fogo, quanto mais longe dele, mais minha pele queimava. A fim de impedir que o fogo que ia engolindo minha perna esquerda engolisse todo meu corpo, me apertei contra Ethan. Acho que ele entendeu errado minha inocente intenção e me abraçou, passando um braço pela minha cintura. Normalmente eu me incomodaria, mas o instinto de sobrevivência falou mais alto.

Abri os olhos – os quais até então estavam apertados de medo – e vi sortidas imagens passando por mim no fogo. Cidades, civilizações desde a antiga Grécia até a America daqui a alguns anos. Em todas essas cidades, eu estava presente.

Eu sabia que na verdade, não era eu, eram minhas ancestrais ou descendentes. Na Grécia Antiga eu reconheci a Filha de Afrodite que Afrodite um dia me contara ser sua filha preferida - foi por isso que ela simpatizou comigo, porque eu era sósia de sua filha favorita-, segundo ela, a mais bonita de todas. E uma Filha de Hefesto em frente ao Big Ben, Inglaterra séculos atrás, cuja fora personagem de várias histórias que minha mãe me contava antes de dormir, também parecida comigo, só que com feições herdadas de seu pai. Vi uma linda menina e um lindo menino sentados em um carro tão brilhante quanto o Sol, o menino dirigindo e a menina colada no banco do passageiro, ambos com caras aterrorizadas, sobrevoando uma Manhattan diferente e tecnológica.

Não sei por que mais tive medo daquelas crianças se machucarem. Ambos eram parecidos comigo, mas suas peles brilhavam como o Sol.

**Capitulo 17- Morte Linhas Terrestres.**

O calor do fogo em que estávamos estava me fazendo suar, se não estivesse com Ethan, já teria morrido. Era incrível, eu estava viajando no meio do fogo, passeando pelo mundo. Presente, passado e futuro juntos, mostrando a minha vida e a origem dela.

De repente a imagem do garoto mais velho e garota loiros dentro do Carro do Sol foi sumindo, conforme o carro ia caindo do céu e eles gritavam. Fiquei desesperada, de repente eu quis morrer com eles, quis alcançá-los, salvá-los. Um grito saiu de minha garganta, enquanto eu esticava o braço para os garotos.

- Aghata, calma. – Ethan me sacudiu pelos ombros.

Só então percebi que estava com os olhos fechados e o calor havia sumido, estávamos fora do fogo, perto da entrada do acampamento.

- O. Que. Foi. Isso?- Eu estava ofegante, ainda triste pelas crianças/ adolescentes que caíram do carro de Apolo. Apolo...

- É inacreditável, não é?- Ele sorriu.

- Não, nem tanto. – Eu murmurei indiferente, voltando ao normal.

- Como não? Você estava toda impressionada. – Ethan parou de sorrir, franzindo o cenho. E como a nerd que sou, respondi:

- O fogo de Héstia era glorificado por várias cidades, era de se imaginar que coisas assim acontecessem. Aposto que você só pode passar por cidades onde o fogo é presente. Apesar de essa experiência ser diferente, não foi tão inesperada para mim. - Dei de ombros.

- Tá... – Ethan me olhou assustado. – Você é Filha de Atena ou algo do tipo?- Ele brincou.

- Duas gerações a mais que isso. – Eu dei um sorriso fraco. – Vamos. – Eu apontei para a entrada do acampamento. Ele assentiu e começamos a caminhar.

Quando chegamos mais perto, pude ver Annabeth e Percy conversando de mãos dadas.

- Espera!- Eu coloquei a mão no peito de Ethan atrás de mim, parando-o.

- O que foi?- Ele perguntou assustado. Eu apontei com o indicador para eles dois.

- Não quero estragar. – Eu sorri os admirando.

- Estão prontos?- Uma voz atrás de mim me fez pular.

- Luke!- Eu suspirei aliviada, recobrando minha respiração com a mão no coração. – Que susto.

Virei e vi Luke e Ethan se encarando friamente.

- Oi, Aghata. – Luke me deu um abraço. – Você já está pronta para ir?- Ele se separou só um pouco de mim, ainda com o braço ao redor da minha cintura, me olhando com um sorriso no rosto.

- Er... Já, e você?- Eu perguntei meio hesitante, achando estranho o modo como Luke me abraçou. Ah, não, não mais um!

- Estou também. Vamos?- Ele sorriu mais ainda, segurando minha cintura de lado e nos conduzindo até a entrada do acampamento.

- Vamos. – Dei de ombros, colocando um braço em seu pescoço e chamando Ethan com o outro. – Venha. – Eu chamei sorrindo e coloquei o braço em volta do pescoço dele também, fazendo parecer uma brincadeira.

Caminhamos até Percy e Annabeth – cujos estavam no maior Love. Eles ficaram envergonhados quando nós chegamos, mas logo tentaram disfarçar.

_Corram!_ Uma voz poderosa e antiga advertiu de algum lugar, olhamos um para o outro assustados e não hesitamos em fazê-lo.

- Para onde nós vamos primeiro?- Percy perguntou enquanto estávamos eu, Annabeth, Luke, Ethan e ele em um carro do acampamento com Ethan dirigindo.

- Temos que ir ao centro de energia do país. – Eu expliquei, o que não pareceu ajudar muito.

- Por quê? - Percy perguntou confuso.

- Porque lá da pra se ver um radar do país de energia elétrica. - Eu respondi olhando para ele sobre o ombro do banco da frente.

- Você quer achar o raio assim?- Ethan pareceu surpreso.

- Sim, o raio tem a maior concentração de energia do mundo, seria muito fácil achá-lo assim. – Eu dei de ombros.

- Você é mesmo um gênio. – Annabeth murmurou me olhando assustada.

- E onde fica isso? Esse centro de energia, quero dizer?- Ethan perguntou sério.

- Arizona. – Eu e Annabeth respondemos juntas.

- O QUE?- Luke gritou assustado.

- NÓS TEREMOS QUE ATRAVESSAR O PAÍS?- Percy nos olhou assustado, também gritando.

- Ei, relaxem!- Eu olhei para eles com os olhos arregalados e a voz dura.– Não vai demorar mais que 3 dias. – Eu expliquei, apesar de que 3 dias dentro de um carro em uma viagem tranqüila não parecia uma coisa normal de meio-sangues.

- Você tem noção do quanto isso é perigoso? Nós somos 5 meio-sangues atravessando um país em uma caminhonete desse tamanho. É como se falássemos: Hey, monstros, estamos aqui, venham nos comer. – Luke metralhou apavorado.

- Luke, é necessário. – Eu rolei os olhos. – Nós teremos que andar por ai até eu ter uma droga de sensação que eu nem sei como é e ir atrás do raio? Isso é impossível.

- Ótimo. Se eu morrer, faça uma mortalha muito bem feita para mim. – Luke rolou os olhos e bateu as costas no apoio de costas do banco de trás.

- Você não vai morrer. – Eu rolei os olhos. Ele não respondeu, de modo que o silencio reinou no carro.

Adormeci ouvindo uma musica triste que passava na rádio quando eram mais ou menos 4h da manhã. Não tive sonhos, apenas um grito, uma alerta: _Desconfie._ Simples, só isso. Era quase a mesma voz perdida no vento de Alexis em movimento, só que preocupada. Resolvi ignorar a voz e continuei dormindo.

Acordei com o sol queimando minha perna exposta pelo short jeans que eu vestia.

- Onde estamos?- Eu perguntei grogue levantando o vidro com película, evitando o Sol.

- Michigan. – Luke respondeu ao meu lado, o que me fez pular.

- Porque você está dirigindo? Você sabe dirigir? – Eu perguntei apavorada, colando minhas costas na porta do carro e olhando de olhos arregalados para Luke.

- Ei, eu sei ta! – Ele protestou. – Ethan estava cansado. – Ele indicou com a cabeça para o banco de trás, vi Ethan escancarado no banco de trás, fazendo Annabeth e Percy se encolherem, em um sono profundo. – Se eu não soubesse dirigir, você estaria morta há 2 horas. – Ele deu um sorriso convencido.

- Humildade, isso que eu admiro em você. – Eu respondi com sarcasmo, rindo. – Espera! Michigan? Não, nós deveríamos estar em Ohio! – Eu me desesperei, enfiando as mãos no cabelo e olhando desesperada a minha volta.

- Peguei um caminho diferente. – Ele sorriu.

- Você é louco?- Eu gritei. – Os monstros estão na nossa rota, temos que seguir caminhos diferentes do óbvio!

- O que é menos óbvio que passar pelo Canadá? É muito mais difícil. – Ele estava calmo.

- NÃO FIQUE TÃO CALMO, NÓS MORREREMOS! - Eu gritei, fazendo Percy e Annabeth acordarem, enquanto Ethan babava.

- O que aconteceu?- Percy perguntou sonolento. Annabeth coçava os olhos.

- NÓS ESTAMOS EM MICHIGAN!- Eu gritei olhando apavorada para eles. Percy fez uma cara de indiferença enquanto Annabeth escancarava a boca e fazia a mesma cara de espanto que eu.

- Qual é o problema?- Percy perguntou meio confuso, provavelmente me achando uma louca.

- Michigan é tipo, a convenção dos monstros. – Eu expliquei.

- E daí? Nós os matamos, simples. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Não! Esses monstros em particular são filhos de Equidna com Tifão!- Annabeth interveio falando e não gritando, mas sua voz estava esganiçada e sua expressão puro pavor.

- Aham. – Percy murmurou com cara de paisagem.

- Os filhos de Equidna e Tifão são os mais perigosos e poderosos de todos. – Eu expliquei para ele.

- Aham. – Ele assentiu de novo, não entendendo a gravidade da situação.

- Percy! Já ouviu histórias sobre a Hidra de Lerma?- Eu perguntei tentando ser calma.

- Não. – Ele estava com uma cara indiferente, negando com a cabeça.

- E sobre Quimera?- Annabeth tentou.

- Não. – Ele fez a mesma cara.

- PORRA, PERCY. – Annabeth gritou estressada, nós dois a olhamos espantados. – O que foi? Só porque eu sou Filha de Atena não posso falar palavrões? – Ela nos lançou um olhar mortal.

- Não, que isso. – Eu neguei freneticamente com cabeça.

- À vontade. – Percy fez o mesmo, ambos morrendo de medo dela.

- Enfim, Percy, duvido muito que você não saiba sobre dragões, certo?- Eu perguntei calma, ele assentiu. – Pense em dragões mil vezes maiores, muuuito mais poderosos e... _Reais._– Eu expliquei hesitante, seus olhos arregalaram e o sangue fugiu de seu rosto.

- Amém. – Luke suspirou ao meu lado.

- Muda de lugar! Muda de rumo! Cooooooooorre!- Percy começou a gritar sacudindo os ombros de Luke, nós não entendíamos o que estava acontecendo, apenas olhávamos amedrontados para Percy. Ele olhou para frente e levantou sua mão tremendo, apontando para frente, mais pálido que um morto. Quando olhei para onde ele estava olhando, comecei a acreditar em Deus.

**Capitulo 18- Alien**

Uma _coisa_ estava a nossa frente, parando o transito na rodovia em que estávamos. Eu conhecia todos os monstros do mundo mítico grego, mas aquilo, não era nada comum. Annabeth também não a conhecia, pois fez uma cara de pavor e confusão, uma expressão não muito comum para uma Filha de Atena.

A coisa tinha o corpo de um leopardo de 4 metros, muito maior que o grilo que invadira meu chalé, com uma cabeça de dragão, fogo saindo por suas orelhas e _bocas._ O monstro tinha uma cabeça de dragão, uma de tigre albino e uma de serpente. Uma enorme calda atirava espinhos por toda a parte. Aquilo não era real, não podia ser real.

- O. Que. Hades. E. Isso?- Luke murmurou apavorado com os olhos arregalados.

- Nunca. Vi. Antes. - Annabeth murmurou com a mesma expressão, alias, todos nos estávamos com a mesma cara. Medo, desespero, Instinto de sobrevivência e nojo.

A coisa sibilou alguma coisa com a cabeça de serpente, enquanto as outras duas do canto procuravam algo ao seu redor. Felizmente, ela disse em grego antigo, língua que nos meio que entendíamos. _`Eu o quero'_

Não nos mexemos, apenas colamos no banco do carro e ficamos ali, encarando apavorados a coisa a nossa frente. Podia ouvir gritos na pista, pessoas abandonando seus carros e correndo para longe daquilo. Eu não sabia o que eles estavam vendo, o que a Nevoa os permitia ver, mas não era nada comparado a realidade, nem _eu_ podia acreditar que aquilo era real.

`_Onde? Vocês. Não fujam_. ' A cabeça da esquerda, o tigre albino, rugiu em grego.

- Acho melhor mandarmos isso pro fundo do tártaro antes que alguém se machuque. - Eu murmurei cuidadosa, sem tirar os olhos da língua da serpente. Tenho que dizer que estava impressionada com o tigre, era lindo, mas eu não podia me distrair.

- Então vamos levá-lo para a floresta, lá a água corre melhor.- Percy cuidadosamente apontou para as arvores na beira da estrada colado no banco, olhando para a coisa.

- Mais seco na estrada, mais fácil de pegar fogo.- Ethan sussurrou, como se estivesse com medo da coisa ouvir.

- Aqui a eletricidade corre melhor. - Apontei para as gigantes antenas de celular no canto da pista.

- Tudo bem então, não vou poder ajudar muito. - Percy revirou os olhos.

- Quando eu contar 3, saiam do carro e ataquem. - Eu ordenei e eles assentiram. - Percy, fique atrás da coisa, assim você pode surpreende-la. - Ele assentiu de novo. - E Ethan, não ataque quando Percy atacar e vice-versa.

- Ok. - Luke murmurou.

- Tudo bem. - Annabeth assentiu com a cabeça.

- QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATRO!- Eu gritei chutando a porta do carro, tirando Alexis do cabelo e abrindo Aegis.

- Finalmente. – A coisa sibilou em grego, nos olhando.

- EEEEEEEECA! ISSO FALA?- Um garoto de cabelos ruivos e cacheados com sardinhas gritou ao meu lado.

- O que você esta vendo?- Eu perguntei assustada para ele, nao que isso fosse inteligente, considerando o momento.

-Um alien com 3 cabeças. - Ele enrugou o nariz. Eu não sabia o que fazer, ele não devia estar vendo nada.

-Desculpe. - Eu gritei para ele ouvir em meio aos gritos e bati Alexis em sua cabeça, fazendo-o ficar inconsciente. O peguei nos ombros e coloquei em um canto da pista, atrás de um carro.

- O que você fez?- Luke me olhou assustado, enquanto fugia do fogo que saia das bocas da coisa.

- Ele vê através da Nevoa. - Eu expliquei.

- Ah, que se dane. Ajude aqui.- Ethan gritou para mim.

- Ethan, fique na frente dela! Atraia o fogo para você. - Annabeth gritou enquanto enfiava a faca no tornozelo da coisa.

Ethan o fez, logo eu aproveitei e comecei a puxar a energia das antenas. Meus cabelos começaram a voar e a eletricidade envolveu meu corpo como um macacão. Apontei minha mão para a coisa, e um jato de energia começou a sair da ponta dos meus dedos. A coisa ficou envolta por energia, mas não a machucou.

- O que é isso?- Annabeth murmurou de boca aberta, olhando a coisa ficar ainda maior.

- Ai, meus deuses- Percy gritou recuando.

- AAAAAAAAAAH.- Um gritou surgiu de onde eu deixei o garoto. Ele estava com uma faca de cozinha apontada para o monstro enquanto corria ate ele, como se fosse atacar o monstro.

- Enlouqueceu?- Eu gritei e joguei um pequeno jato de energia nele, fazendo-o desmaiar de novo.

- Precisamos falar com esse menino depois. - Annabeth olhou para ele.

_- Depois_. - Luke atacava sem parar o monstro com sua espada, mas a coisa não parecia se importar.

- Annabeth!- Eu gritei suplicando para ela.

- E-eu não sei se posso.- Ela murmurou hesitante.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, vai logo!- Eu gritei enquanto a cabeça de dragão lançava fogo em mim.

- Tudo bem. - Ela murmurou, parecia prestes a chorar.

Ela apertou os olhos, cerrou os punhos e murmurou: _por favor, por favor, vaaaamos._

Pude ouvir barulhos vindos da floresta, uma sombra tampou a luz do sol um pouco. Fiquei impressionada com o que vi. Umas dúzias de corujas brancas nos sobrevoavam. Annabeth apontou para o monstro e logo as corujas começaram a atacá-lo. Não pude ver sua reação, pois Annabeth caiu no chão com uma expressão cansada. Corri até ela.

- Estou bem. - Ela conseguiu murmurar, apesar de não parecer nada bem. Eu a peguei no colo e corri ate o carro.

- Fique aqui, até se recuperar. - Eu apontei um dedo para ela, enquanto ela se aninhava no banco de trás da caminhonete. - Você fez um ótimo trabalho. - Eu sorri e sai correndo para ajudar Percy que gritava de agonia.

Percy puxava água da floresta e atirava no monstro, Ethan lançava fogo e Luke atacava, nenhuma das ações pareceu incomodar o monstro. Comecei a atirar energia nele, mas isso também não o machucou. Depois de 2 minutos usando nossos poderes com aquele monstro, estávamos quase desmaiando.

- Magnífico!- Uma voz grave e poderosa riu, batendo palmas na floresta. - Um anti-deuses. - Ele gargalhou.

**Capitulo 19- Góticos Irritantes. **

-Hades.- Ethan murmurou com a boca franzida e os punhos cerrados.

- Olá, Filho de Héstia. - Hades gargalhou, saindo da sombra da floresta, a luz do sol parecia incomodá-lo.

Ele vestia a capa de almas que usava no Submundo, não parecendo se importar muito com os mortais por perto. Ele era seguido por uma biga puxada por cavalos esqueletos, seguido por Tânatos, o deus da morte e seu fiel puxa-saco, com sua foice clichê. Sua presença me arrepiou, e a de Tânatos me fez querer correr.

Fiquei ereta e tentei manter minha expressao poderosa e desafiadora enquanto encarava os dois deuses atrás de Ethan, com Luke, Percy e Annabeth atrás de nós.

- E claro, Filha de Zeus. - Hades se virou para mim majestoso, dando um sorriso falso, raiva faiscando em seus olhos.

-Olá, _tio_.- Eu sorri falsa, colocando sarcasmo pesado em tio.

- Soube que há um novo filho de meus irmãos para tomar seu lugar, uh?- Ele riu.-É v_ocê_?- Hades apontou para Percy, que já parecia não gostar muito dele. Ele disse _você_ como se Percy fosse ruim de mais para ser filho de Poseidon.

- Não me importo. - Eu respondi friamente. - Então, o que faz aqui?- Eu me mexi devagar e majestosamente. - Veio me fazer ter medo de você? Desista. - Eu ri ousada.

Hades não gostava muito de mim, primeiro pelo fato de que eu era filha de seu rival e irmão, e segundo que eu não tinha medo dele, isso meio que o aborrecia, eu ria na cara dele quando ele tentava me assustar. O achava até um sujeito legal, mas a dignidade vem primeiro.

- Ah, não, só fazendo uma visita aos meus sobrinhos. - Ele respondeu com frieza e sarcasmo.- E você tentando agir como seu pai novamente, não é?- Ele riu. - Quer ser como ele, o todo poderoso.

- Sorte que seja ele "o todo poderoso",- fiz sinal de aspas com os dedos no ar- e não você. – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, com a eletricidade percorrendo meu corpo de raiva. - Se não o Olimpo seria uma reunião de góticos.

Estava furiosa, porque sabia que era verdade. Eu sempre dera o melhor de mim para ser líder e poderosa, como meu pai.

- Quando eu tiver a sua alma, garota... - Ele cerrou os punhos, com a raiva faiscando seus olhos. As almas em sua capa começaram a parecerem apavoradas.

_Trow._ Um raio caiu perto de nós.

- Você não terá.- Eu dei um sorriso triunfante.

- Todos morrem um dia. - Tânatos sorriu maliciosamente, me fuzilando com os olhos.

- Você nunca verá as Parcas cortarem meu fio, pode ter certeza disso. - Eu sorri.

- Veremos.- Ele se irritou, parecendo vencido.

- Nunca colocará essa sua foice em mim, nunca carregará minha alma, _nunca. - _Eu gargalhei baixinho.

- Venho te buscar pessoalmente. - Ele cerrou os punhos, querendo me matar naquele momento. E eu sabia que ele podia fazê-lo com um mero olhar, mas teria de enfrentar a fúria de meu pai depois.

- Boa sorte. - Eu ri desdenhosa, indo para o lado de Ethan.

- Tânatos, chega.- Hades colocou uma mão na frente de seu rosto, enquanto ele rosnava de raiva. - Não ligue para a Filha de Zeus, tudo que ela quer é te irritar. Atrevida como o pai. - Ele me fuzilou também.

- Também te amo, tio Hades. - Eu sorri, não tão falsa como antes. Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu seco. - Então, o que você queria com aquele monstro? Aliás, como você conseguiu fazê-lo desaparecer?- Eu franzi o cenho, enquanto andava devagar e poderosamente entre meus amigos e os deuses.

- Sou o deus do Submundo, mando qualquer monstro que eu quiser para o Tártaro.- Ele revirou os olhos, entediado.

- Mas você disse que ele era o anti-deuses, não foi? Como pode vencê-lo?- Eu questionei.

- Eu não o venci, apenas o aprisionei por um tempo no Submundo, assim que ele for forte o suficiente de novo, ele retornará. - Ele revirou os olhos.

- Porque você está feliz com a situação? Você tambem é um deus.- Eu parei a sua frente.

- O que é? Tá pensando que eu quero destruir os deuses? - Ele riu.

- Não, não acho que você faria isso, é um sujeito bem legal. - Eu sorri. - O caso é que, eu nunca vi esse monstro antes, nem Annabeth. - Eu me virei para ela. - Se nem você pode vencê-lo, isso poderia ser uma arma para algumas pessoas vingativas.

- Os titãs?- Ele supôs. - Não são os titãs que mais me preocupam, são os deuses menores desleais.- Ele murmurou, e por puro reflexo eu olhei para Tânatos.

- Que é? Me deixa em paz, fedelha. - Tânatos rosnou quando percebeu meu olhar.

Fiz um raio fraco cair ao lado dele, fazendo-o cambalear.

- Respeito. - Eu ri.- Enfim, - Eu cortei quando ele se preparava para responder, me virando para meu tio novamente. - acho que o Olimpo precisa saber desse monstro, especialmente Ártemis.- Eu disse séria.

- Não se preocupe, isso é trabalho dos deuses. -Ele revirou os olhos. - Apenas encontre o raio.

Ele abriu a mão e seu elmo apareceu ali.

- Sim, senhor.

- Bom, tenho que voltar para o inferno.- Ele suspirou. - Literalmente. - E desapareceu, deixando uma fumaça negra onde ele, Tânatos e sua biga deviam estar.

- Ah, deuses. - Annabeth suspirou deixando os ombros caírem.

-Temos que pegar a estrada novamente, se não vamos chegar lá no dia do solstício. - Eu tambem suspirei, me virando para a estrada.

Quando me virei, vi uma multidão mais calma, mas ainda apavorada voltando correndo para seus carros ou chorando. Em poucos segundos a estrada estava vazia, exceto pelo nosso carro. E ele.

- O que foi isso? Quem são aqueles? Que alien era aquele? Quem são vocês? Porque você lança energia,- Ele apontou para mim. - você fogo- Ele apontou para Ethan. - e você água?- Ele apontou para Percy. - E o que por Deus foi aquilo de chamar as corujas?- Ele apontou para Annabeth.

- Acabou?- Luke perguntou quando ele parou de metralhar as palavras, de olhos arregalados.

- ME EXPLIQUEM!- Ele exigiu ofegante.

-Ei, calma. - Eu fiz um sinal com a mão, para ele relaxar. - Quantos anos você tem?

- 14, mas me expliquem!

- Acho que ele tem idade o suficiente. - Eu me virei para meus amigos.

- Não é seguro colocá-lo nisso tudo. - Ethan argumentou.

- Ele pode pirar. - Luke concordou.

- Ele é bem imaturo. - Annabeth o analisou.

- EEEEI, EU ESTOU AQUI. - Ele revirou os olhos, metendo a cabeça entre nós.

- Meio difícil de esquecer.- Percy suspirou.

- Gente, eu acho que ele pode saber.- Eu sugeri, com medo da resposta.

- O QUE EU POSSO SABER?- Ele estava se irritando. - HEIN?

- Ah, cala a boca, garoto.- Annabeth se irritou dando um tapa no ar, Percy sorriu orgulhoso para ela. - Faça qualquer coisa que faça esse garoto calar a boca. - Ela revirou os olhos e começou a andar para o carro. Acho que ela estava de TPM.

- Annabeth, espere. - Eu peguei seu braço. - Eu preciso da sua ajuda aqui.

- Conta pra ele logo.- Ela deu de ombros. - Cadê seus pais?- Ela se virou para ele.

- Eu vim com a minha escola. - Ele deu de ombros. - Minha mãe nem se lembra que eu existo direito, meu pai nos abandonou, então acho que é melhor viajar com as escolas.

Nos entre olhamos, nós todos conhecíamos essa história. Resolvi que se ele fosse mesmo, não contaria. Ele já devia ter descoberto, 15 anos? Geralmente acontece com 12.

- Os deuses existem. - Eu simplifiquei dando de ombros.

- Aghata, explica direito. - Annabeth reprovou.

- Que foi? Foi assim que a minha mãe me contou, e olha que eu tinha 6 anos, e entendi perfeitamente.

- Explica direito. - Ela repetiu. - É o seguinte, ....- Ela parou, sem saber seu nome.

- Kane Harry. - Ele se apresentou, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Annabeth se virou para mim, me perguntando com o olhar.

- Guerreiro portador da Arma. - Eu respondi o olhar. Ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca. - Que foi? É o significado do seu nome.

- Bom, Kane, o caso é que... - Ela explicou todo aquele blábláblá que eu ouvira milhões de vezes.

- Então, eu sou um semideus? - Ele perguntou confuso e sonhador.

- Se tiver sorte é só um mortal que vê através da Névoa. - Eu dei de ombros.

-Ah. -Ele deixou os ombros caírem, decepcionado.

- Ei, não é tudo isso que você está pensando. - Ethan o confortou.

- Em geral, você tem que lutar para salvar sua vida. - Percy deu de ombros.

- Ou o Olimpo. - Eu murmurei rolando os olhos, mais para mim mesma.

- E seu pai nem liga pra você. - Luke também rolou os olhos.

- Carência.- Eu olhei para ele, brincando. - Pelo menos seu pai não é o meu.

- Tenta cuidar daquela cambada que fica no meu chalé. - Luke bufou.

- Show. - Eu coloquei fiz sinal de 'beleza' com os dedos e fiz uma cara de tédio, rindo.

- Ah vá. - Ele riu.

- Enfim.- Annabeth interrompeu seca, Filhos de Atena são tão sem humor. - Acho que você tem que vir conosco.

- Eu concordo. - Eu pronunciei, levantando a mão, rindo.

- Eu também. - Percy.

- Eu também. - Ethan.

-E eu lá tenho escolha?- Luke bufou.

Então fomos todos para o carro, sem dar a mínima opção para o garoto.

**Capitulo 20- Trauma Demoníaco**

-Belo colar. – Kane apontou para meu pescoço, a principio pensei que fosse o colar de Ártemis.

- O da lua?

- Também, mas o do Sol brilha muito. É incrível. – Ele ficou boquiaberto olhando. Minha mão instintivamente foi para meu pescoço.

Há alguns dias, eu havia jogado esse colar no chão, quando brigara com Apolo. Mas como ele é uma benção, voltara para o meu pescoço. E sempre voltaria.

- Foi um presente. – Eu murmurei meio magoada.

- De quem?

- Do deus do Sol. – Eu suspirei triste, virando minha cabeça para a janela, evitando uma conversa sobre _ele._

Estava no banco de trás, pois já que excedíamos o número de pessoas por veiculo, precisávamos de espaço. Assim, Ethan e Luke – os maiores-, foram na frente. Percy e Annabeth foram juntos em um canto, Annabeth meio que ficava no colo do Percy, dormindo. E eu exigira que fosse na janela, já que Kane ficaria fazendo perguntas, precisava de ar.

Lutei contra minha mente hiperativa e falatória que _nunca_ ficava vazia, mas mesmo assim o nome dele me veio à cabeça, e não parava. _Apolo, Apolo, Apolo, Apolo..._

Lágrimas correram pelo meu rosto, mas eu tentei não fazer barulho, tudo que eu menos queria era empatia.

Acho que ninguém nunca amaria alguém como eu amava Apolo. Quando eu o via, meu coração parava. Na primeira vez que isso aconteceu, eu fiquei com medo, pois meu coração parou por tanto tempo que eu achei que morreria devido aos meus problemas de coração.

Eu nunca havia brigado com ele antes, e não queria nunca mais brigar. Era a pior sensação do mundo, eu me sentia sem ar e a claustrofobia atacava, mesmo estando à luz do sol.

- Porque não paramos em um hotel? Já está de noite, e aposto que todos estão cansados. – Eu sugeri depois de limpar as lágrimas, apontando para Annabeth. Luke pareceu perceber que havia algo errado comigo, pois analisou meu rosto e meus olhos, me lançando um olhar de empatia. _Argh._

- Concordo. – Percy se pronunciou, tomando cuidado para não acordar Annabeth. – Ela é bem pesadinha. – Ele sussurrou, confidenciando.

- Eu ouvi. – Annabeth murmurou sem parecer estar acordada. Todos nós olhamos para ela com medo.

- Aquele parece bom o suficiente. – Luke apontou para um hotel de beira de estrada. A casa era feita de madeira clara, e a julgar por elas o hotel tinha uns 30 anos, com uma enorme porta de madeira central. O telhado era de PVC e com marcas de infiltração. Uma enorme placa de neon avisava que era um hotel. Não seria minha primeira escolha, mas estávamos no meio da estrada, não existia mais nenhum por perto.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Percy deu de ombros.

- Estou tão cansado que durmo até na rua. – Ethan murmurou com a cabeça quase caindo e a expressão sonolenta. Todos concordaram.

- E então, Aghata?- Ethan me perguntou, olhando pelo retrovisor e todos fizeram o mesmo, como se a minha escolha fosse a final e principal.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Eu dei de ombros.

- Certo. – Ele assentiu e virou o volante de uma vez, nos fazendo cair em cima de Annabeth e Percy. – Chegamos. – Ele freou de repente, me fazendo bater a cabeça no encosto de cabeça do motorista.

- Obrigada. – Eu murmurei sarcástica, cambaleando para fora do carro. Quando consegui ficar de pé com minha mochila, olhei ao meu redor.

A noite se estendia e fazia sombra na floresta em volta da enorme casa velha de madeira – que agora eu pude perceber, tinha 2 andares-, ouvi o barulho de uma coruja e bichos se mexendo, fazendo as folhas no chão farfalharem. Um enorme corvo passou acima de nossas cabeças. Não ouvia um som de vida humana naquele lugar, parecia filme de terror. Fiquei arrepiada e fui para trás de Luke correndo, morrendo de medo do lugar.

- Vocês têm certeza?- Percy hesitou.

- Não temos escolha. – Eu murmurei em resposta, me escondendo atrás do braço de Luke. – Ou morremos na estrada de tão cansados.

- Deve ser melhor que morrer aqui.

- Ora, vamos logo, seus molengas. – Kane assumiu estressado.

- Sim, você tem razão, vamos. – Eu me recompus, assumindo o controle, mas ainda segurando o braço de Luke com minhas mãos frias.

- Relaxa. – Ele sussurrou para que só eu ouvisse. – Essa não é a casa de 6 anos atrás, te prometo. – Ele colocou a mão em meu ombro, me acalmando.

- Ah, obrigada, nem me lembrava disso. – Eu murmurei em resposta, sarcástica.

- Vamos, eu estou com você. – Luke me abraçou de lado, me puxando para o grupo. Tentei me recompor e assumir a liderança, como meu pai faria, mas meu trauma não deixava. Estava pior ainda agora que Luke me lembrara.

Assim que nós entramos pela enorme porta de madeira escura, um sino tocou em cima de nós, avisando que havia clientes nesse hotel fantasma. Por dentro, era ainda pior. Um balcão de madeira estava posicionado entre duas escadas entrelaçadas de madeira que davam para o mesmo lugar. O térreo parecia ser apenas uma pequena e abarrotada sala de madeira, mas eu sabia que havia passagens 'secretas' ali, em algum lugar, para algum outro lugar _de madeira_, com tudo _de madeira_. Aquilo parecia uma selva, se o Green Peace visse essa casa, processaria na hora.

- Luke... - Eu murmurei o apertando mais, olhando para o lugar morrendo de medo.

- Calma, está tudo bem. – Ele afagou meu ombro.

- Não, Luke, é igualzinha. – Minha voz saiu baixa e esganiçada.

- Gente... – Percy murmurou olhando apavorado para a sala, com Annabeth grudada de medo nele. Se não tivesse assim também, tiraria uma foto. Uma criança de Atena com medo não é a coisa mais comum do mundo.

- Olá. – Uma voz acima de nossas cabeças me fez pular nos braços de Luke, morrendo de susto. Olhei para o homem, e quase desmaiei. No corrimão da escada, estava um homem com um sorriso demoníaco, com a cabeça virada para nós, com um rosto muito, muito familiar. – Quantos quartos vocês gostariam de alugar?- Ele riu enquanto descia as escadas.

- Er... Senhor, nós gostaríamos de... - Luke tentou dizer, mas sua voz falhava. – Quantos, pessoal?- Ele perguntou para todos. O homem parou no pé da escada da direita, olhando para Luke com uma expressão curiosa. Até que seus olhos me encontraram e ele abriu um sorriso maligno.

- Luke... – Eu sussurrei quase chorando. O homem era igualzinho ao das minhas péssimas lembranças. Ele era gordo, velho e enrugado. O cabelo grisalho e crespo era aparado curto, um sorriso demoníaco e rasgado por uma cicatriz que atravessava a boca não saia do rosto, enquanto ele me analisava dos pés a cabeça. Sua camisa xadrez estava manchada de um líquido preto, e um pano laranja sobre o ombro escondia a esquerda de seu pescoço.

- Calma, Aghata. – Luke sussurrou baixo o suficiente para só eu ouvir. O homem nos analisou conversando, e um sorriso maior e mais demoníaco ainda tomou seu rosto, sua cicatriz parecia brilhar.

- Aghata, belo nome. - Ele começou a chegar perto. – Há cinco anos, eu conheci uma pequena garotinha de nove anos, muito parecida com você, devo dizer, cujo nome era Aghata. – Ele tocou meu rosto, eu estava paralisada de medo, congelada no lugar, sem me mexer, sem respirar, sem ar. Sua pele era áspera e grossa, ele fedia a gordura velha, um choque horrível corria pela linha que ele traçou em minha bochecha.

A garotinha de nove anos que ele disse conhecer, só poderia ser eu. Apertei mais o braço de Luke, pedindo socorro, era a única ordem que meu corpo obedecia: pedir socorro.

- Bom, senhor... - Luke o interrompeu, fazendo-o tirar os olhos demoníacos e castanhos tão escuros que pareciam vermelhos de mim.

- Que grosseria a minha. Meu nome é Clancir. – Ele se apresentou. – Clancir Beltrão. - Ele sorriu demoníaco para mim.

Não pude conter a lagrima que caía, enquanto cobria a boca com a mão e prendia a respiração. Aquele nome. O primeiro nome era inesquecível, que tipo de nome é Clancir? Era o mesmo de quando eu o conhecera. Mas Beltrão? Esse era diferente, e significava corvo negro. Esse sobrenome ele só pode ter adquirido após sua morte.

**Capitulo 21 – Urgência**

- Pronto, Senhor Castellan. – Vi o homem entregar 3 chaves enferrujadas e antigas para Luke.

- Obrigado. – Ele murmurou. – Tome. – Ele entregou uma chave para Ethan. – Você fica com Kane. Eu e Percy ficamos em um quarto, Annabeth e Aghata em outro.

- Tudo bem. – Eles assentiram e começaram a subir as escadas. Luke começou a andar até mim, estendendo uma chave.

Eu estava no canto da sala abarrotada, abraçando minhas pernas em uma cadeira, chorando o mínimo que eu podia, observando o homem negociar com Luke.

- Aghata, vamos? – Ele estendeu a mão para mim. – Essa é a chave de seu quarto, Annabeth está esperando.

Eu não respondi, apenas assenti hesitante, me levantando e deixando que ele me abraçasse e me conduzisse para a escada, como se eu fosse uma doente em um manicômio. Arrisquei dar uma ultima olhada para o homem, e logo me arrependi. Ele estava me fitando sorrindo, quando percebeu que eu o olhava, mexeu os lábios, falando: _cuidado, se proteja_. Abafei o grito que se produzia em minha garganta e apressei o passo nas escadas.

- Você está bem mesmo?- Luke perguntou preocupado, enfrente a porta do meu quarto.

- Vou superar. – Eu menti. Faziam 6 anos e eu nunca superara.

- Tudo bem então, boa noite. Qualquer coisa é só gritar. – Ele me deu um beijo na testa e começou a andar em direção ao seu quarto.

- Luke... - Eu o chamei, fraca. - Tome cuidado. – Eu consegui falar, apesar de minha voz ser baixa e vacilante. Ele assentiu e voltou a andar.

Entrei no quarto, e para a minha _total_ surpresa ele era de madeira. Duas camas de solteiro estavam posicionadas pressionadas às paredes, uma de cada lado. O quarto era velho e marrom, tinha cheiro de coisa antiga e fazia meu nariz coçar.

Joguei minha mochila em uma cama e fui para o banheiro, pegando apenas o necessário: escova de dente, sabonete e moletom. O banheiro era de madeira, com um espelho, um vaso e um chuveiro. Simples e pequeno.

Minha aparência estava horrível ultimamente, eu estava pálida, embaixo dos meus olhos tinham terríveis e permanentes olheiras, meu nariz estava vermelho, assim como meus olhos. Meu cabelo loiro estava pálido, e não fazia largos cachos como antes. _Ausência de Apolo,_ pensei.

Lavei meu rosto, escovei os dentes, coloquei meu moletom e saí do banheiro.

- Se lembra de mim?- Uma voz disse atrás de mim, perto da janela. Preparei um grito alto, puxando ar, mas uma mão quente tampou minha boca. - Ei, relaxe, sou só eu. – Ele disse em meu ouvido, meu coração estava tão forte que machucava meu peito. Lágrimas caiam na mão do homem, eu estava desesperada.

- Ai, graças aos deuses. – Eu me virei o abraçando, e deixando as lágrimas virem.

- Ei, shhh. Está tudo bem agora. – Ele afagou meu cabelo.

- Apolo, aquele homem... – Eu solucei, chorando desesperadamente.

- Ele não vai te machucar. – Ele me abraçou.

- Não, eu o machuquei. – Eu solucei, chorando mais ainda.

- O que? O que aconteceu, Aghata? – Ele nos sentou na cama, me aninhando em seu colo, como se eu fosse um bebê.

- Eu o matei, Apolo. – Eu chorei mais ainda, molhando sua camisa azul marinho.

- Duvido que você tenha o feito. – Ele murmurou, afagando meu cabelo.

- Apolo, ele morreu por minha causa. – Eu levantei meu rosto molhado para ele.

- Como?

- Eu... Eu tinha nove anos. – Eu entrei em transe, como quando eu me lembro de certas cenas.

Eu estava viajando com a minha mãe, pois era meu aniversário. Minha mãe estava me levando para Washington, para conhecer as construções históricas, a meu pedido. Eu não era uma criança normal, eu não queria ir para a Disney, eu só queria conhecer a Casa Branca.

E quando nós paramos em Ohio, ficamos em uma pousada como esta, toda de madeira. Mas na época era viva e cheia de alegria. Um homem muito educado nos atendera, seu nome era Clancir Tarry, um nome que eu o prometera nunca esquecer. Eu o adorava, ele me dava doces antes do jantar e brincava comigo de enigmas. Ele era um homem amável, e sua filha se tornara uma grande amiga minha. Eu nunca mais queria sair do lugar, adorava, não queria voltar para casa, nem mesmo ir para Washington. Ficamos 3 dias lá.

Até que no dia que nós iríamos partir, uma empousa apareceu. Minha mãe não estava, só eu, Sr. Tarry e a filha dele, Morgan. Ela queria me atacar, mas eu gritava e uma bolha de energia me envolveu, me protegendo. Então a empousa resolveu me torturar. Ela começou por Morgan. Chegou o mais perto que pode de mim com Morgan nas mãos, ela se debatia e isso só deixava a empousa mais selvagem. Ela enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Morgan, enquanto eu gritava, até que só existia um corpo pálido e sem vida em suas mãos. E em seguida, partiu para cima de Clancir e nem ele e nem eu pudemos fazer nada. Eu só ouvia seus gritos, até que ele, em um ultimo ato, olhou para mim e murmurou: _cuidado, se proteja. _Uma cicatriz feita pela presa da empousa cortava sua boca. E a esposa dele ficou louca, ela queria nos matar a qualquer custo, falando que nós o matamos.

Eu nunca mais pude esquecer a cena, via a empousa matando minha melhor amiga toda noite em meus sonhos, os gritos do Sr. Tarry enquanto via a filha morrer ainda ecoa na minha mente.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito. – Apolo me apertou mais ainda, enquanto eu estremecia e fungava de medo. – Mas a culpa não foi sua... – Ele parecia não saber o que falar.

- Sim, foi minha. Aquele homem só morreu porque eu não queria sair da pousada. Porque eu sou e sempre fui mimada e egoísta.

- Não, você não é. – Ele levantou meus ombros, me fazendo olhar em seus olhos dourados. – Aghata, você não poderia ser mais perfeita. – Ele sorriu.

- Apolo, eu sinto muito. – Eu suspirei.

- Pelo que?

- Por ter brigado com você.

- Ah. – Ele pareceu se lembrar, me encostando de novo em seu peito. – A culpa foi minha. Foi errado o modo que eu agi aquele dia. Eu não devia ter machucado o garoto. É só que me irrita que ele possa estar com você o tempo inteiro, que ele seja como você. Que ele seja melhor para você que eu. – Ele suspirou triste.

- Ei. – Eu levantei a cabeça, segurando seu queixo. – Ninguém nunca, nunca vai ser melhor que você para mim, _nunca._

- Aquele homem não vai te machucar. – Ele sorriu, me abraçando mais ainda.

- Ele veio se vingar, não sei como.

- Pode ser outra pessoa.

- Apolo, você viu como aquele homem falou comigo? O modo como ele agiu? Como ele contou que me conhecera? A garotinha que ele estava falando, era eu. Ele veio se vingar.

- Isso não é possível, espíritos não voltam. No máximo eles reencarnam, mas não no mesmo corpo... – Ele parecia pensar.

Um estalo percorreu minha mente, então eu entendi aquilo tudo. O porquê de aquele homem estar ali, com a cicatriz na boca, cobrindo a do pescoço que as presas da empousa causaram. Entendi tudo.

- Hades... – Eu murmurei para mim.

- O que?- Apolo franziu o cenho.

- Ah, nada. – Eu não iria contar para ele, tudo o que eu menos precisava era Apolo com raiva, me vingando e causando outra discussão entre os deuses. – E então, que lado você escolheu?- Eu mudei de assunto.

- Lado?- Ele parecia confuso. – Ah, o do seu pai, é claro. Eu não escolheria o lado daquela mulher nem que me obrigassem, e alem do mais, eu tenho que agradar meu sogro. – Ele sorriu.

- Não acho que isso mude a opinião dele. – Eu sorri.

- Ele ainda vai me aceitar como genro.

- Você é _filho_ dele.

- Zeus tem muitos filhos, sou só mais um. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu também. – Eu ri.

- Ah, corta essa! Você sabe que é a preferida dele. – Ele deu um tapa no ar, bufando.

- Não sei por quê. – Eu dei de ombros, apesar de amar aquilo.

- Porque você é a filha que mais o orgulha.

- Ele me mima. – Eu ri.

- Você não é mimada, entenda.

- Claro que sim. Eu odeio perder, odeio quando as pessoas não fazem o que eu quero e sempre consigo tudo. Eu diria que isso é ser mimada.

- Você só tem o espírito de liderança e poder. É claro que para uma Filha de Zeus é estranho ser comandada e perder. Todo Filho de Zeus tem sede de poder.

Eu estava prestes a contradizer, quando Apolo pegou meu queixo com o dedo e me beijou. Eu estava com tanta saudade dele, meu corpo o pedia, meus lábios queriam engolir os dele. Eu senti meu corpo se apertar mais ao dele, meus lábios apressados e urgentes lutando contra os calmos dele e de novo aquele fogo lambia meu corpo. Eu me sentia em combustão. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido antes com tanta força e urgência, meu corpo todo o pedia, _todo_. Até minhas partes mais vergonhosas queriam se aproximar dele.

Afundei minha mão em seu cabelo, enquanto a outra puxava sua blusa para mais perto de mim. Sua mão segurava minha nuca e a outra minha cintura. Ele estava calmo, enquanto eu queria gritar.

- Er... – Um pigarro veio da porta, pulei do colo de Apolo por reflexo, colocando a mão em Alexis. – Desculpe, é que... Eu senti sono, mas acho que vou falar com Percy. – Annabeth corou fechando a porta de novo com urgência.

Eu rolei os olhos de um lado para o outro sentindo o calor de minhas bochechas, então parei em Apolo. Ele tinha uma expressão divertida, mas envergonhada, apesar disso não estava corado, se é que isso é possível.

- É... Você está com sono?- Ele tentou mudar de assunto sem graça.

- Um pouco. – A verdade era que eu não estava com sono, só cansada, mas estávamos tão sem graça que qualquer desculpa era boa para fugir da situação.

- Então eu vou deixá-la dormir. – Ele me deu um beijo na testa e começou a se levantar da cama.

- Você é louco?- Eu puxei seu braço. – Vai me deixar pra morrer com aquela... _Coisa_?- Eu estremeci.

- Ele não vai te machucar. – Ele riu tocando meu rosto e me olhando doce.

- E você não vai me deixar. – Eu dei um puxão mais forte que eu pude, o fazendo deitar na cama ao meu lado.

- Mimada. – Ele riu me abraçando.

- Eu disse. – Passei meus braços em sua cintura, chegando mais perto. Ele aconchegou minha cabeça em seu peito e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Minha mimada.

**Capitulo 22- Drácula**

**POV Apolo**

Aghata se mexia intensamente na cama, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Seu peito subia e descia como se ela estivesse levando choques de um desfibrilador. Sua respiração estava irregular e pesada, seus dedos agarravam firmemente as pontas do travesseiro e fracos gemidos de dor saiam de seu peito. Apesar disso tudo, seus olhos continuavam apertados.

- Aghata?- Eu cheguei perto hesitante. E então ela fez uma coisa que me surpreendeu.

- Apolo... - Ela gemeu agarrando minha camisa e me puxando para um beijo. Eu estava paralisado, estático, não respondia ao seu beijo e nem respirava. – Ai meu deus. – Ela abriu os olhos de repente, me olhando assustada.

- Deuses. – Eu corrigi no automático.

- Me desculpe, eu estava sonhando que... – Ela deixou a frase morrer, se afastando e corando.

- Ah. - Eu abaixei a cabeça e acho que pela primeira vez na minha existência, corei.

- Já volto. – Ela se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção ao banheiro. Tive que me controlar para não puxá-la para mim e beijá-la. Em todos os meus anos, nunca vira alguém tão bonita como Aghata. Seu corpo curvilíneo e musculoso e seus 1, 70m formavam uma combinação perfeita e graciosa.

Ela parou perto da outra cama no quarto e fez uma cara curiosa para ela.

- Ela já acordou. – Eu respondi quando entendi qual era a sua duvida.

- Ela te viu aqui?- Ela franziu o cenho.

- Não, quando ela estava chegando eu me escondi e voltei quando dormiu. – Eu sorri.

- Esperto. – Ela sorriu para mim e pegou sua mochila, indo para o banheiro.

**POV Aghata**

Quando fechei a porta do banheiro atrás de mim, eu tive um minuto para pensar no que aconteceu.

Talvez isso tudo fosse errado e precoce. Mas ultimamente, eu precisava de Apolo como nunca, preciso do corpo dele perto do meu, dos lábios quentes e doces dele. Não sei por que, talvez sejam os hormônios, mas ultimamente eu penso – e sonho – coisas 'erradas' sobre ele. E acho que com o meu _super fofo e comportado_ ato de agora, ele tenha percebido.

Pensar que meus pensamentos secretos haviam sido revelados me fez querer ficar ali no banheiro a vida inteira, chorando de ódio e vergonha.

- Ai deuses. – Eu enterrei a mãos no cabelo apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos, sentada na privada de tampa fechada.

- Aghata? – A voz de Annabeth do outro lado da porta me fez sair do meu transe.

- Só um minuto, estou escovando os dentes. – Eu gritei em resposta, o fazendo de fato.

- Ah, tudo bem.

Olhei para a maçaneta, dividida. Eu queria ficar ali para sempre, mas eu sabia que o mundo real me esperava, e o mundo real incluía Apolo, o que era bom. Resolvi tomar vergonha na cara e abri a porta de uma vez, mas logo me arrependi.

No lugar onde Annabeth devia estar, estava aquele homem sorrindo demoníaco para mim. Dessa vez, o pano que cobria seu pescoço não estava lá, de modo que dava para ver a cicatriz que a empousa fizera. E o liquido preto agora era vermelho; sangue.

- AAAAAAAH- Eu gritei, fechando a porta de novo, por puro reflexo. Ouvi uma risada grotesca lá fora. – APOOOOOOOOOOOLO!- Tentei pedir socorro.

Uma coisa dourada começou a brilhar na minha mão, quando olhei, quase fiquei cega. Era um bilhete. Em um papel dourado, estava escrito em preto com uma letra extremamente elegante, em grego antigo.

_'Sabia que você me chamaria. Tive que ir, um compromisso urgente me chamou, sinto muito. Prometo que logo vou te visitar._

_Te amo, _

_ Apolo.'_

Fiquei olhando maravilhada o papel, analisando as letras gregas elegantes e antigas, semicerrando os olhos para não ficar cega com a luz do papel dourado.

- EI, VAMOS BRINCAR DE ENIGMAS!- O homem sorriu na janela do banheiro.

- VÁ EMBORA. - Eu gritei quase chorando, me encostando na parede, havia levado um susto.

- PRIMEIRO ENIGMA: QUEM VAI MORRER AQUI?- Ele bateu no vidro. Fiquei paralisada, não havia como ele estar ali. A janela dava para rua, só se ele estivesse voando... – NÃO SABE? PRIMEIRA DICA: VOCÊ. – Ele riu grotesco, quebrando o pequeno vidro da minúscula janela.

- CAI FORA, MONSTRENGO. – Eu gritei, abrindo a porta do banheiro e saindo correndo. Olhei para o quarto, sem saber o que fazer. A porta estava trancada, não havia como sair dali.

- SEM OPÇÕES, NÃO É?- O homem gargalhou agachado como um vampiro de livros na janela, em posição de ataque.

- AI MEUS DEUSES. O QUE VOCÊ É? O DRÁCULA?- Eu gritei rindo, o que não foi muito inteligente.

- Mito ridículo. – O homem rosnou, saltando da janela. Não sei como ele fez aquilo, mas enquanto ele estava no ar, sua pele começou a ficar mais pálida, e ele caiu em cima de mim.

- AH, CAPETA! ME SOLTA!- Eu tirei minhas pernas de baixo dele e me levantei correndo.

- CAPETA NÃO!- Ele se levantou também, andando devagar e perigoso atrás de mim.

- Vamos lá, vamos lá. – Eu murmurei, tentando arrombar a maçaneta da porta do quarto com Alexis.

- Não vai dar, desista. – Ele riu, chegando cada vez mais perto. – É o seu destino.

- Sai!- Eu gritei engolindo o choro, mexendo Alexis no ar entre eu e ele. Ele recuou com o grito perdido no vento, olhando para Alexis com medo e curiosidade.

- Da ultima vez que nos vimos você não tinha esse _brinquedinho_. – Ele riu com repulsa, mas ainda recuando.

Senti a tranca da porta cair no meu pé - o que foi bem diferente de um beijo nele, devo acrescentar. Sorri, apesar da dor.

- Da ultima vez que nos vimos você não parecia tão... – Chutei a tranca da porta para cima, fazendo-a cair na palma da minha mão, não me pergunte como. – _morto._ – Eu ri sarcástica, jogando a tranca na cara dele e saindo correndo porta fora.

- EU. TE. MATO. – O homem rosnou, pude ouvir seus passos pesados tremendo o chão de madeira, enquanto corria no corredor com as milhares de portas, tentando adivinhar qual era a de Luke. Os passos pesados começaram a fazer uma espécie de barulho metálico.

- LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE!- Eu gritei enquanto corria para a janela no final do corredor, pensando em um plano B.

- Acho que ele está ocupado demais. – A coisa riu, sua voz ainda dentro do quarto e fora do meu campo de visão. De repente uma névoa apareceu a minha frente, me mostrando uma imagem, como uma Mensagem de Íris.

O sorriso branco e brilhante de Luke foi a primeira coisa que eu notei na névoa, a segunda foi um rosa, a cor tomando as bochechas de uma garota ao lado dele. A garota sorria tímida para Luke, cabisbaixa, enquanto ele hesitante colocava uma mão no rosto dela. Reconheci o olhar de Luke no mesmo instante. Um fogo começou a engolir meu corpo, não como quando eu vejo Apolo, mas como quando viajei no fogo com Ethan. Meus ouvidos começaram a zunir, senti meu sangue fervendo enquanto ocupava cada pedaço do meu rosto, meus punhos tão apertados que minhas pequenas unhas machucavam a palma. Aquele olhar era de paixão, admiração. Eu só vira Luke olhar assim para uma pessoa na vida: _Eu._

É claro que eu estava feliz por Luke gostar de outra pessoa, mas eu sou egoísta, ciumenta e egocêntrica. Não queria que meu melhor amigo tivesse... Outra pessoa por perto. Não queria que aquela garota existisse, não queria dividi-lo com ela. Não queria que ele fosse de ninguém, só meu. Meu melhor amigo, minha esperança, minha alegria, meu confidente, a pessoa que mais me conhecia no mundo, a pessoa que me dava animo para enfrentar mais um dia terrível de meio sangue, a pessoa que me fazia rir como ninguém, a pessoa que me acalmava, a pessoa que me protegia, a pessoa por quem lá no fundo, eu era apaixonada.

**Capitulo 23- Raios **

_Toc, toc, toc. _Eu ouvia os passos estranhos vindo até mim, mas minha mente não processava. Aquela imagem de Luke e sua _'companheira'_ de cabelos negros me distraía. A boca de Luke se moveu, falando alguma coisa para a garota, mas a névoa não reproduzia sons, por isso não pude ouvir. Ela sorriu e respondeu, Luke pareceu hesitar, mas foi chegando mais perto e a garota também.

- Não. – Minha voz saiu fraca e machucada. A névoa sumiu, bem quando eles dariam um beijo.

- Então você o ama, não é?- O monstro riu, entrando no corredor. Então entendi porque seus passos tinham aquele barulho estranho.

O homem não era mais o homem. Agora _ele_ era _ela._ Uma menina pálida e linda caminhava até mim com suas pernas estranhas. Uma perna era de burro, a outra de metal.

- Kelli. – Eu murmurei com raiva, fechando os punhos, reconheci a empousa.

- Olá, minha querida. – A empousa riu. – Sabia que você ia gostar do meu novo visual, afinal, você é bem familiarizada com essa forma, não é?

- O que você quer?- Eu estava furiosa, primeiro a imagem de Luke, agora isso. Mas estava mais que óbvio o que ela queria aqui.

- Da ultima vez, não pude aproveitar seu sangue... – Ela pareceu procurar a palavra. – e_special_. – Riu, dando um pulo pra frente, apressando a minha morte.

- Você quer o meu sangue? HÁ-HÁ. Estava certa quando te comparei ao Drácula. Ou talvez, chupa-cabra. – Eu ri ousada.

- Eu te mato. – Ela rosnou, sumindo em um vulto.

Entrei correndo em uma porta ao meu lado, entrando em uma biblioteca de madeira, abarrota e empoeirada.

- Aaaaaaaaaatchim- Comecei a espirrar sem parar, olhando para todos os lados nas prateleiras. Não sabia bem o que estava procurando, talvez um livro que se levantasse e me levasse para uma câmara secreta ou algo do tipo.

- Olá de novo, _querida. _– Ela entrou na biblioteca, parando na soleira da porta com as pernas coladas de um jeito que era para ser sexy, tentando ignorar fato de que uma era de metal e a outra de burro.

- Ai que nojo. – Eu fiz uma cara de nojo, colocando a língua para fora, enquanto encarava as anomalias chamadas de pernas.

- Que grosseria! Porque todos falam das pernas?- Ela bufou irritada, chegando mais perto.

- Você ainda pergunta?- Eu ri, erguendo uma sobrancelha. A empousa mostrou os dentes ainda humanos para mim e de novo sumiu em um vulto. Quando percebi, ela estava colada em mim, e suas presas agora eram de vampiro, a centímetros do meu pescoço.

- Talvez assim você não veja minhas pernas. – Ela riu, encostando a ponta da presa na minha garganta.

- Demônio!- Eu agarrei um frasco de água que achei na prateleira de livros ao meu lado e joguei na cara dela, o que não ajudou muito.

- Água benta? Mesmo?- Ela se separou, olhando a roupa molhada.

- Momento de desespero. – Eu dei de ombros.

- Essa blusa era nova! Você me paga!- Ela rosnou.

- Dá não, não trouxe meu cartão de crédito. – Eu sorri falsa, correndo para fora da biblioteca.

- AAAAAARGH! ISSO JÁ ESTÁ ME IRRITANDO.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. – Gritava correndo, enquanto passava Alexis nas portas, as fazendo explodir. – Vamos lá! Alguém!

- Chega de joguinhos, você vai perder. – Ela agachou em posição de ataque a menos de 3 metros de distancia no corredor.

- Eu sei, mas a esperança é a ultima que morre. – Dei de ombros, procurando qualquer poder que me ajudasse nesse momento.

- O que você está fazendo?- Ela perguntou desconfiada e curiosa, quando fechei os olhos com força.

- Tendo esperança. – eu murmurei. Meus cabelos começaram a voar e todo meu corpo estava envolto por uma massa de ar.

- Ai. Minha. Hecate. – Pude ouvir sua voz vacilante e amedrontada, e seus passos metálicos e animais, recuando devagar no corredor.

Aquele choque familiar corria em meu corpo rápido e relaxante. De repente eu comecei a ver todas as coisas que continham energia ao meu redor, mesmo de olhos fechados, como se eu as sentisse. Pude sentir uma maquina de lavar no térreo, a televisão do térreo e outros eletros-domésticos que lá se encontravam. E pude sentir os vários telefones nos quartos. Concentrei-me em pedir ajuda, e logo todos os telefones tocavam sem parar.

**POV Percy**

- O que aconteceu com a Aghata para ela ficar daquele jeito?- Eu murmurei perto do ouvido de Annabeth, que estava abraçada a mim vendo TV.

- Eu não sei, é um segredinho dela e de Luke. – Ela deu de ombros, mas sua voz estava carregada de ciúmes.

- Você gostava dele. – Eu afirmei, sentindo um pouco de ciúmes.

- Como um irmão.

- Pensei que você fosse a melhor amiga dela. – Resolvi mudar de assunto.

- Não, essa é Silena, Filha de Afrodite.

- PESSOAL, ESCUTEM ISSO. – Kane entrou arrombando a porta do quarto, estendendo um celular.

- JOGA ISSO FORA!- Annabeth se levantou apavorada. – ISSO VAI ATRAIR MONSTROS.

- Acho que já atraiu. – Ele respondeu, sacudindo o celular. – Escute.

Annabeth pegou o celular hesitante e colocou no ouvido, em segundos sua expressão se tornou de surpresa.

- O que diz?- Eu perguntei.

- Pode ouvir no telefone. – Kane apontou para um telefone antigo em um criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Estendi o braço e o peguei, quando coloquei no ouvido, fiquei impressionado.

_'Corredor, agora. Urgente. '_ A voz de Aghata repetia como uma secretária eletrônica.

- Isso é muito legal! Vocês têm que me ensinar a fazer isso!- Kane se animou.

- Se for meio-sangue, com toda a certeza não é Filho de Atena. – Annabeth o reprovou com o olhar.

- GENTE! O CORREDOR!- Alguém bateu na porta.

Saímos correndo do quarto, quando abri a porta, pude ouvir os passos metálicos e animalescos. Uma espécie de vampira com uma perna de bronze e uma de burro recuava, olhando para sua frente com medo. Quando olhei para onde ela olhava, fiquei impressionado.

Aghata estava levitando a centímetros do chão, seus cabelos voando, formando uma coroa dourada acima de sua cabeça. Suas extremidades estavam conectadas às paredes com raios de energia. Todo seu corpo brilhava, como se dentro dela houvesse um curto circuito, como uma segunda pele azul-elétrica. Aparelhos elétricos voavam ao seu redor, como se só estivesses esperando sua ordem para se atirarem por todo o corredor. A parte do corredor em que estava, estava elétrica, como se ela fosse um gerador de energia em explosão. E o mais impressionante de tudo eram seus olhos. A parte branca de seus olhos estava marcada por mini-raios, e de sua íris eles voavam sem parar, como se estivesse procurando algo para fritar com os olhos.

- O que foi que você disse mesmo sobre eu perder?- Aghata riu triunfante. Sua voz parecia poderosa e musical como sempre, mas agora reproduziam fracos, mas audíveis, trovoes. E tinha um toque malvado.

O demônio recuou e se virou para a janela atrás dela, como se fosse pular de lá.

- Nananinanão. – Aghata levantou o dedo indicador e fez um sinal de reprovação. – Você não me deu a chance de correr. – Ela estendeu a mão, e um raio enorme correu dela até a janela, passando raspando a ponta de meu nariz. – Faça uma prece para Hecate, a sua deusa, quem sabe ela te escute. Eu tive esperança. – Ela riu. O raio formou uma tela na janela, quando a vampira-burro-metálica tentou passar a mão pela janela, tomou um choque, fazendo seus cabelos de fogo tremeluzir. A empousa não respondeu, apenas se encolheu. Nenhuma das duas pareceu notar nossas presenças, nós éramos apenas platéia. – Lute! Mostre suas presas agora!- Aghata se irritou, jogando um raio no pé metálico da garota com apenas os olhos.

- Sou _imortal_. – A garota confrontou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e recompondo a postura.

- Você vai ficar no Submundo, _muito, muito_ tempo até se recompor, querida. – Aghata rosnou.

- Veremos. – A metade vampira, metade anomalia empinou o nariz.

- Então, porque não fazemos uma oferenda à Hecate? Assim, ela poderá te libertar mais cedo. – Aghata ergueu uma sobrancelha loira e perfeitamente arqueada. – Que tal começarmos por carne de burro? Ou, metal?- Ela colocou uma mão no queixo, como se refletisse. – Ou podemos começar pela carne do Drácula! – Sua risada maligna e musical ecoou pelo corredor.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?- A coisa fez uma cara de espanto, tentando recuar, mas incapacitada pela teia de energia na janela.

- Lhe mostrarei. – Aghata deu meio sorriso travesso. – Pense duas vezes antes de matar alguém de quem eu gosto, empousa. – Ela rosnou, girando o pulso. Metade da energia que a circulava correu para a 'empousa'. – Ah, não podemos esquecer-nos de nossos itens. – Aghata sorriu sarcástica e o restante da energia que ainda a envolvia se duplicou, carregando os telefones e aparelhos ao seu redor para a empousa.

A empousa gritou, mas foi calada por um raio que entrou por sua boca e eletrocutou todo seu corpo, até que tudo que Aghata jogara nela a envolvera, produzindo uma luz que doía os olhos. Fechei os olhos bem apertados, evitando ficar cego. Nós todos caímos no chão com as mãos nos ouvidos, o som do grito da empousa era horrível, atormentador. Aghata fez uma careta e moveu as mãos, fazendo uma bolha de energia a envolver, protegendo-a do som.

A luz que mesmo de olhos fechados machucava minha visão apagou, como se essa luz não pudesse ser vista a quilômetros. Nós todos nos levantamos, ainda gemendo de dor. Ethan apertava e abria os olhos, como se tentasse se livrar de uma tonteira que a luz o causara, mas ele sendo o filho da deusa do fogo não deve se incomodar muito com a luz.

- Ah, olá, pessoal. – Aghata sorriu, voltando ao normal. Exceto pelos raios que saltavam para fora de sua íris.

- Seus olhos... – Luke apontou hesitante.

- Ah. – Ela apertou os olhos, e quando os abriu, tinham a mesma cor elétrica de antes, só que humana. – E então, tudo bem com vocês?- Ela voltou a sorrir.

- Você fala como se não tivesse acontecido nada. – Eu murmurei a olhando espantado.

- E não aconteceu. – Ela respondeu sorrindo, apesar de seu tom de voz ordenar que não teria discussão, o assunto havia morrido.

**Capitulo 24**-** Câmbio**

- Vamos sair daqui, rápido. – Eu avisei.

- Essa casa vai demolir. – Annabeth analisava as paredes, como se procurasse uma falha ou algo assim.

- Como assim demolir? Por quê?- Percy parecia confuso.

- Essa casa é uma ilusão, um truque.

- A empousa criou essa casa para me assustar, agora que ela se foi, logo a casa irá também. – Eu completei.

- E então? Estamos esperando o que pra dar o fora dessa Casa Assombrada? – Luke se posicionou. – Vamos lá, ralando daqui. – Ele bateu palma entre nós, fazendo todos se dispersarem.

Achava estranho ele estar ali, afinal, ele devia estar com sua _amiguinha,_ como a visão me mostrara.

Estava me virando para pegar minhas coisas no quarto quando aquela voz que tanto me atraía me chamou.

- Aghata, eu posso falar com você?

- Er... Sim, mas eu vou só pegar minhas coisas, ok?- Sem virar respondi, não podia encarar Luke sem querer xingá-lo sem motivo aparente.

- Tudo bem. – Pude perceber por sua voz que ele sorria e aquilo me trouxe uma alegria por dentro. Sempre sentia vontade de sorrir sabendo que Luke estava feliz.

Passei mais tempo que o necessário no quarto, arrumando minhas coisas. Estava evitando a conversa com Luke o máximo que eu podia, era complicado ficar perto dele para mim agora. Quando ouvi o teto acima de mim trincando, foi quando percebi que estávamos atrasados, a casa já estava caindo.

- GENTE! SAIAM DA CASA AGORA!- Saí gritando do quarto, mas parecia que era desnecessário, todo mundo já corria escada abaixo.

- Essa escada parece não ter fim. – Ethan reclamou, descendo os degraus com pressa a frente dos outros.

- E não tem. – Annabeth tirou a conclusão, após descer a escada correndo quase 1 minuto.

- Janela!- Apontei para o fim do corredor e sai correndo até lá, com os outros me seguindo.

- Como vamos pular sem nos machucar?- Percy analisou a distancia da janela até o chão.

- Cada um com o seu modo, e principalmente coragem. – Olhei assustada para o chão. – Cada um com o seu modo. – Repeti para mim mesma, pulando da janela.

- Aghata!- Ouvi gritarem lá de cima com medo. Quando faltava uma fração de segundo para me agachar no chão, meus pés pareceram pisar em uma tabua inexistente a centímetros do chão, amortecendo minha queda antes mesmo de cair.

- Espetacular. – Bateram palmas quando pisei no chão.

- Obrigada, obrigada. – Me curvei em agradecimento, rindo.

- Minha vez. – Percy murmurou, pulando da janela. Quando ele ia cair, uma pequena onda surgiu aos seus pés, o sustentando como se ele estivesse surfando.

- Uhu!- Bati palmas com todo mundo, rindo.

- E lá vamos nós. – Ethan gritou caindo. Uma chama surgiu onde ele caiu, antes disso acontecer, engolindo todo seu corpo. – Estou bem!- Ele se levantou de uma vez.

- _Isso_ foi legal. – Percy murmurou olhando o fogo inteiro se apagar com um simples sopro de Ethan.

- Dá licença, mas nós não temos nenhum super poder. – Annabeth pigarreou.

- Fale por você. – Luke sorriu e pulou da janela, ele ia se espatifar no chão. – _Maia!_- Ele gritou no ar, e duas pequenas asas surgiram de seus tênis de skatista, o fazendo voar calmamente até o chão.

- Ah, ótimo, até você. – Annabeth revirou os olhos.

- Annabeth, pule! – Eu gritei.

- Eu vou morrer, ou no mínimo quebrar a perna.

- Não vai não, pule logo.

- Não!

- Pule!

- Não... - Ela olhou um pedaço do teto cair atrás dela. – Me segure!- Ela se jogou. Rapidamente abri Aegis e o coloquei sobre minha cabeça, me protegendo. Annabeth caiu de bunda em cima de Aegis, escorregando até o chão.

- Morreu?- Revirei os olhos, olhando para Annabeth sentada no chão. Ela não respondeu, apenas bufou, se levantando.

- Gente... - Percy nos contou com o dedo, enquanto eu analisava Aegis para ver se Annabeth não tinha feito nenhum amassado ou arranhão. – Está faltando um.

- KANE!- Nós gritamos em uníssono, nos olhando espantados. E como se 'Kane' significasse 'imploda', a casa desmoronou no momento em que gritamos.

- Meus deuses. – Nós cobrimos as bocas com as mãos, apavorados.

_Puf_. A casa sumiu em uma minúscula e fofa nuvem de fumaça, e nada do corpo de Kane.

- E agora?- Eu olhei assustada para casa, minha voz quase não saiu.

- Ele pode ter saído antes... – Luke me abraçou de lado, tentando me confortar. Estava tão abalada que não me incomodei em ficar perto de Luke.

- Não, ele morreu. – Eu afirmei.

- Porque você está tão certa disso?- Annabeth ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sacrifício. – Respondi distante, olhando para o terreno onde a casa estava há segundos. – Essa casa sempre sacrifica alguém. Sempre uma morte.

- Eu sinto muito. – Luke me abraçou de frente, me aconchegando em seu peito. Eu estava paralisada, congelada e distante, mas as lágrimas não vinham. Não acreditava que um inocente havia morrido.

- E para onde vamos agora?- Ethan perguntou cauteloso.

- Continuaremos nossa viagem, nós vamos para o Arizona. – Tentei me recompor, assumindo o controle. Mas minha expressão ainda estava distante, meu rosto estava gelado e sem sangue.

- Então vamos para o carro. – Ethan disse me olhando com cautela. Quando nos viramos para ir para o carro, tivemos mais uma agradável surpresa. Ouvi todos puxarem e prenderem o ar ao mesmo tempo.

- O... – Ethan soltou pesadamente a respiração.

- que... – Annabeth continuou

- ACONTECEU? – Percy gritou, olhando para frente.

- Meus deuses. – Tapei a boca com a mão, olhando o carro.

Dizer que o carro estava sujo seria gentileza. Ele estava coberto pela poeira da casa, milhares de farpas de madeira estavam incrustadas no pára-brisa e em seus pneus. A lataria estava toda amassada pelos pedaços grandes de madeira que haviam caído ali.

- Um Filho de Hefesto não seria nada mal aqui, hein?- Eu analisei a lataria. – Eles poderiam dar um jeito nesse metal com os olhos, são realmente plausíveis. – Eu passei o dedo em um arranhão, cortando meu dedo. – AI. – Gritei segurando o pulso, tentando evitar que o sangue corresse para o corte.

- Não coloque o dedo na boca!- Annabeth olhou por um segundo e então gritou para mim, quando eu já levava o dedo à boca por instinto.

- Por quê?- Eu gemi de dor, puxando meu pulso para longe da minha boca. Não sabia por que um corte desses, que eu já levara mil vezes, doía tanto.

- Está envenenado. – Ela pegou meu dedo, o olhando como se fosse uma experiência científica prestes a explodir.

- Está dourado. – Olhei para o meu indicador com cuidado, onde deveria sair sangue vermelho, saía um liquido dourado que parecia ter gliter.

- Isso existe mesmo... – Ela olhou mais ainda o corte dourado.

- Isso o que?- Ethan ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Alguns povos antigos diziam que um corte poderia indicar seu destino, ou mudá-lo, daí vem a história da Bela Adormecida furar o dedo e tudo mais.

- Você quer dizer que o sangue dourado... – deixei a frase morrer chocada.

- Sim, Icor, o sangue dos deuses. – Ela afirmou.

- Que demais, me deixa tocar?- Percy foi chegando mais perto de meu dedo, com a mão estendida.

- Não!- Eu e Annabeth gritamos, puxei meu dedo rapidamente quando ele chegou perto de mais. – Pode matar. – Completei.

- O que?

- O sangue dos deuses pode matar imediatamente mortais. – Annabeth explicou.

- Mas eu não sou mortal.

- Sim, mas é metade mortal. Isso talvez não te mataria, mas causaria um machucado nada agradável. – Rebati.

- Então tá... – Percy deu dois passos para trás, voltando para onde estava, ao lado dos outros, mas ainda fitando com curiosidade e desejo de criança o filete de sangue dourado que saía do meu corte.

- Se isso quer dizer o destino, e isso é icor, quer dizer que você... – Luke murmurou levantando os olhos tristes e sem vida do meu dedo para mim.

- Eu... – Não sabia o que dizer, não queria ver aquela tristeza nos olhos de Luke nunca. Mas então me lembrei da minha visão. – Não sei. –Empinei o queixo, olhando para o lado. O que eu queria dizer para ele na verdade era algo do tipo, v_á mostrar esse olhar fofo de cachorro sem dono para sua amiguinha rosada. _

- O que vamos fazer? Deve ter farpa até no motor. – Ethan apontou para o carro. Todos começaram a dar sua opinião, menos eu e Luke, que ficávamos conversando por olhar. Eu escutava o barulho e as palavras das pessoas ao meu redor, mas simplesmente não processava, estava ocupada demais com os meus pensamentos.

- Aghata, ei. – Uma mão passou sobre meus olhos, me tirando do transe. – Você que é a filha do Manda-Chuva, literalmente, diz ai, o que a gente vai fazer?- Annabeth me olhava com curiosidade.

- A Filha de Atena aqui é você. – Eu respondi por impulso. – Você sabe fazer redemoinhos?- Me virei para Percy, relutante cortando minha conversa muda com Luke.

- Não. Eu posso fazer redemoinhos?- Percy arregalou os olhos com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ah, deixe para lá. Eu faço isso sozinha. – Dei de ombros. – Se afastem. – Ordenei, todos deram 2 passos para trás em sincronia. – Ótimo, soldadinhos de chumbo. – Eu ri um pouco.

Ergui os braços e me virei para o carro, canalizando meus pensamentos na direção do vento. Fechei os olhos, e quando os abri, pequenos raios acertavam minha visão periférica. _Vamos lá, só um vento._ Rezei em silencio. De repente um vento delicioso tomou conta do meu corpo, balançando meus cabelos, fazendo minha visão ficar limitada a fios de cabelo cor de ouro claro.

- UAU!- Percy olhou boquiaberto o carro que agora estava livre de poeira. – Esse carro nunca pareceu mais limpo. – Ele riu, o carro estava sem poeira, mas não estava exatamente brilhando.

- Hora de olhar o motor. – Ethan bateu e esfregou as mãos, mordendo o lábio, ele nunca pareceu mais sexy com aquela camisa de flanela grudada no corpo malhado dele.

- É... – Eu e – para a minha total surpresa- Annabeth suspiramos o olhando.

- Me dêem dois minutos. – Ele deu um sorriso torto e confiante e andou até o carro, levantou o capô e se curvou para olhar o motor do carro.

- Tirem as farpas da lataria. – Mandei, o fazendo. Todos começaram a tirar os pedaços de madeira, tomei cuidado para não fazer outro 'corte do destino'.

- Aghata, pode me ajudar aqui. – Ethan me chamou depois de alguns minutos, dando aquele sorriso torto com só a cabeça acima do capô.

- C-Claro. – Gaguejei feito uma idiota, cambaleando até ele. – Pois não?- Pigarreei, tentando me recompor.

- Quando eu falar já, você tenta liga o carro. – Ethan explicou, eu apenas assenti com a cabeça. – Você sabe ligar o carro né?- Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha que normalmente já era cética.

- Ah, fala sério, Ethan. – Bufei e fui para o banco do motorista, pude ouvir sua risada rouca e calma, muito gostosa de ouvir. – B1 pronto, Câmbio. – Gritei para ele com a cabeça para fora da porta do carro e quando percebi como tinha falado, corei.

- B2 pronto, ligue no já, Câmbio. – Ele gritou em resposta, o que me deixou menos envergonhada com a minha brincadeira.

- Só esperando.

- Já. – Ele gritou de uma vez. – Câmbio. – Completou rindo. Girei a chave na ignição, o carro quase arrancou. – Não foi. – Ele olhou decepcionado o motor.

- Vamos tentar de novo. – Eu falei.

- Já, Câmbio. Não se esqueça do câmbio. – Ele riu. Girei a chave, e nada. – É a bateria. – Ele suspirou, soltando os ombros.

- Acho que disso eu posso cuidar. – Desci do carro. – Vá para o banco do motorista, mesmo esquema. – Eu mandei, tomando conta da frente do carro. Ele lançou um olhar de reprovação. – Câmbio. – Eu ri.

- Agora sim. – Ele riu. – Boa sorte. – Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi para o banco do motorista. Fiquei como uma boba sorrindo, totalmente corada. – Está pronta?- Ele berrou depois de alguns segundos.

Saí do transe em um pulo, tirando a mão da bochecha que alisava o beijo dele. Coloquei a mão no que pensei ser a bateria e dei um choque nela.

- Tente agora. – Gritei de volta, o carro começou a fazer aquele barulho de quando liga o motor, fechei o capô sorrindo satisfeita.

- Parabéns. – Ele sorriu para mim, com uma cara surpresa.

- Vou ter que dirigir. – Disse me escorando na porta do motorista.

- O que? Você nem tem idade.

- Ou o carro vai morrer na estrada. Eu dei um pequeno incentivo na bateria, mas logo ela vai desistir de novo. Tenho que estimulá-la até que ela esteja carregada o suficiente. – Eu disse confiante, apesar de estar rezando para isso ser verdade, o que segundo minha conclusão era.

- Tudo bem. – Ele se rendeu levantando as mãos. – Uma hora no máximo. – Ele me olhou desconfiado, pulando do banco de motorista para o do passageiro. – Ei, galera, entrem no carro. – Ele gritou para fora da janela batendo a mão na lataria do carro.

Luke, Percy e Annabeth entraram sorrindo no carro, mas quando me viram no controle do volante fecharam o sorriso e suas expressões se tornaram de pavor.

- Ah gente, qual é? Eu tenho idade suficiente para dirigir. – Rolei os olhos. – No Arizona. – Arranquei o carro, fazendo todos colarem no apoio de costas de uma vez com a velocidade.

**Capitulo 25- Vocabulário**

- Aghata, você vai nos matar a essa velocidade!- Annabeth gritou tentando manter-se estável enquanto o carro chacoalhava.

- Ah, Annabeth, por favor, estamos só a 100 Km/h, isso não é nada. – Eu bufei rolando os olhos.

- NÃO TIRE OS OLHOS DA ESTRADA, NEM MESMO PARA ROLÁ-LOS. – Ela gritou.

- Annabeth, relaxe, aproveite. Tem sensação melhor que o vento batendo no rosto?- Suspirei, colocando o rosto mais perto da janela, fazendo minha respiração ficar difícil, adorava quando isso acontecia.

- Vou te dizer qual é a _pior _sensação. – Percy verde colocou uma mão na barriga e com a outra apontou um dedo trêmulo entre nós, parecendo realmente tonto.

- Qual?- Luke perguntou.

- Essa. – Ele colocou uma mão na boca, ficando ainda mais verde e colocou a cabeça para fora da janela, fazendo um enorme e nojento barulho de lavagem estomacal (evitemos nomes).

- Uuuuuurgh. – Todos nós reclamos, enrugando o nariz.

- Evite comer salgados de beira de estrada da próxima vez, Percy. – Luke tampou o nariz com os dedos, olhando feio para Percy.

- Er... Evite chegar perto de mais antes de escovar os dentes. – Annabeth se afastou um pouco.

- Deixem-no! – Eu ri. – Percy, toma ai. – Joguei uma caixa de lenços para ele, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Agora você é boazinha né?- Annabeth riu.

- Do que você está falando? Da casa? Da empousa?- Eu ergui as sobrancelhas. – Tinha que matá-la. – Respondi com certa frieza na voz, sem querer.

Annabeth não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto para a janela de Percy, indiferente. Suspirei pesadamente, não queria ter dito com aquele tom.

- Annabeth...

- Que tal uma música?- Ethan interrompeu ao meu lado, tentando evitar uma discussão. Ele estendeu a mão e ligou o rádio. – Conheço uma rádio ótima aqui. – Ele sorriu tentando aliviar a tensão, forcei um sorriso de resposta.

- AI MEUS DEUSES, EU ADORO ESSA MUSICA. – Eu me animei assim que reconheci _Why don't you get a job?_ na rádio.

- Sério? Eu_ amo_ _Offspring._ – Ele sorriu também, arregalando os olhos comigo.

_- My friend's got a girlfriend, man he hates that bitch._- Começamos a cantar animados.- _He tells me every day. _

- Parabéns, vocês estão na final do Ídolos. – Luke bateu palma, sarcástico. – Mas dá pra prestar atenção na estrada?

_- I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no waaaaaay_. – Apontei um dedo para Luke e continuei cantando. _– NANA WHY DON'T YOU GET A JOB?_- Ethan me acompanhou na cantoria. Começamos a rir, enquanto Luke continuava nos encarando.

- Ah, qual é, Luke? É brincadeira. - Eu ri.

- Aham. –Ele assentiu sarcástico, jogando as costas no apoio de novo.

Uma nova musica começou a tocar antes que eu tivesse tempo para responder, logo reconheci o som da guitarra, abafando um riso. Luke estava tentando prender um sorriso, aquela era uma das suas musicas preferidas.

- Ah, Joan Jett é realmente genial. – Eu comentei com Ethan, falando alto para Luke ouvir, ainda querendo rir.

- Nunca ouvi antes. – Ethan deu de ombros.

_- I_ _think of you every night and day_. – Começei a cantar para irritar Luke. Vi pelo retrovisor seu rosto ficar vermelho, e sua boca se transformar em uma fina linha. – _You took my heart then you took my pride away– _Tentei de novo.

- _I HATE MYSELF FOR LOVIN' YOU._ – Ele se rendeu, explodindo em cantoria por fim. Eu ri vencendo e comecei a cantar com ele, às vezes ficávamos horas deitados na grama da colina ouvindo musicas como essa e olhando o céu.

- Clube Meio-sangue do Rock, sinto muito em atrapalhar a reunião, mas eu preciso mesmo ir ao banheiro. – Percy falou.

- CUIDADO!- Annabeth empurrou meus ombros de uma vez, me fazendo perder o controle do volante.

- O QUE FOI?- Gritei em resposta, ela apenas levantou a mão trêmula e apontou para a estrada a minha frente, nela, tinha uma silhueta. Não tive muito tempo para pensar, apenas pisei fundo no freio e girei o volante para o acostamento, fazendo o carro deslizar na pista.

- Ai, minha Atena. – Annabeth resmungou, colocando a mão em um corte na testa, enquanto nós descíamos do carro.

- Pois não? – Uma mulher elegante, de longos cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança e olhos cinza tempestuosos veio caminhando para mais perto de nós no acostamento. Conforme eu a olhava percebi que ela fora a silhueta que quase nos fez capotar o carro. Seu longo vestido branco e creme balançava conforme ela dava um passo poderoso e elegante, fazendo o tecido brilhar com o reflexo da luz do sol.

- Atena?- Franzi o cenho quase não a reconhecendo, eu tinha apenas 11 anos quando a vi pela ultima vez, quando ela me dera um de seus muitos anéis de formatura, uma benção.

- Olá, Aghata. – Ela sorriu majestosa para mim. – Muito tempo desde que nos encontramos, não?

- Ah, sim. Havia esquecido do que realmente significa irradiar poder e sabedoria. – Eu sorri tímida, sem perceber o que havia falado. Quando se está perto de Atena e sua sabedoria, você apenas diz o que pensa, sem filtrar suas palavras.

- Carismática e amistosa como sempre. - Ela sorriu, apenas retribui, sorrisos verdadeiros eram muito difíceis de arrancar de Atena. – Olá, Annabeth querida. – Ela sorriu para a filha, que parecia prestes a explodir de orgulho e felicidade.

– Filho de Héstia. – Ela acenou com a cabeça para Ethan, apertando sua mão. Assim que apertou sua mão, ela olhou para mim, como se Ethan tivesse falado de mim para ela com um aperto de mão.

– Luke, Filho de Hermes. – Ela apertou a mão de Luke, azedando sua expressão com o toque. Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo, ela tinha o poder de ler os pensamentos da pessoa com o contato físico.

- Filha de Zeus. – Ela se virou para mim, ignorando totalmente Percy, por ele ser Filho de Poseidon.

- Filho de Poseidon. – Eu gesticulei para Percy. – Percy Jackson.

- Ah, sim, sei quem é o Filho de Poseidon. – Ela analisou Percy com desgosto. – Aghata, estou aqui para dialogar contigo. – Ela se virou para mim, novamente ignorando Percy. Vi os ombros de Annabeth caírem com decepção.

- Aceito.

- E depois quero falar com você, mocinha. – Ela apontou para Annabeth, de costas para os outros além de mim. Annabeth assentiu assustada. - Podemos?- Atena gesticulou para trás de mim.

- Claro. – Deixei que ela passasse na frente, dar as costas para Atena não seria muito... _Atena._

- E então? Qual o assunto importantíssimo que a fez descer à Terra?- Perguntei quando estávamos longe demais para os outros ouvirem.

- Em fato, são mais de um assunto. – Ela corrigiu se virando para mim, seus olhos tempestuosos e sábios pareciam preocupados, sua testa estava franzida. – Você obviamente deve saber das brigas do Olimpo.

- Sim.

- E você provavelmente sabe que lado escolhi. – Ela continuou, me olhando séria e preocupada.

- Nenhum. – Eu afirmei, o que a fez sorrir. – A deusa da guerra justa não apontaria um lado como errado e um como certo, alimentando uma guerra _não_ justa.

- Digna de Atena, como sempre. Não me equivoquei quando lhe dei minha dádiva – Ela sorriu, olhando para o anel prata com uma coruja incrustada em meu dedo.

- Obrigada, creio cegamente que não. – Sorri em resposta.

- O fato é que, essa guerra está se desenrolando, e ao solstício, não serão planos e sim fatos. – Ela continuou, apenas assenti. – O que me obriga a apontar um lado certo.

- E por que lado optará?

- Pelo do meu pai. – Ela disse firme e decidida. – Aghata, a família é a coisa mais importante que nós podemos ter. A sabedoria é uma conseqüência, muitas vezes de nossa família. Veja você, é brilhante de tão inteligente, mas sua sagacidade vem de sua família. Sua mãe, apesar de ser Filha de Poseidon é tão, ou mais, plausível quanto você. Ambas as inteligências vêm de família, da filha mais perspicaz que já tive, mas vocês são muito espertas, aprenderam a ser com a vida. Isso é uma conseqüência.

- Isso me soa como um conselho para o futuro.

- E é. Apenas use sua inteligência quando essa guerra afetá-la _de verdade_. Você, assim como eu, será obrigada a escolher um caminho. Por hora, sua rivalidade com Hera pode facilitar as coisas, privá-la da razão, mas não se deixe enganar. A guerra ainda não começou de verdade, você ainda se verá em uma encruzilhada. - Ela estava séria e preocupada.

- Você quer dizer que minha família será afetada pela guerra?

- Não posso lhe dizer nada, vá até aquele que um dia tentou ser o oráculo, ele poderá profetizar-lhe melhor que eu.

- Sim. – Eu assenti já sabendo de quem se tratava. – Obrigada por advertir-me.

- Não há o que agradecer, não é nada mais que meu dever. – Ela deu um fraco sorriso. – Mas, vim também repreendê-la. – Ela continuou, sem querer fiz uma careta. – Você não deveria dirigir àquela velocidade, quanto mais _dirigir,_ poderia matar a todos no carro.

- Você sabe que eu sei dirigir. – Eu resmunguei.

- Em teoria, você tem conhecimento de praticamente tudo, mas muitos deles apenas em teoria. Evite colocar em risco a vida de outros novamente. Não vale arriscar-se apenas para pôr-se à prova.

- Desculpe, passarei o controle do carro para Ethan novamente.

- Ótimo. – Ela assentiu. – Bom, vim solicitar-lhe uma coisa.

- Sim?

- Que afaste minha filha do Filho de Poseidon. – Ela disse séria.

- Atena, sou incapacitada de fazer isso... – Eu mordi um lábio, tentando negar um pedido da deusa da sabedoria delicadamente.

- Oh, por favor. – Ela bufou, rolando os olhos. – O Filho de Poseidon apenas acalentou-a em um momento de carência pelo Filho de Hermes, que obviamente demonstra afeto por ti. Assim que ela superar o garoto, o Filho de Poseidon não será mais necessário.

- Atena, fazer vista grossa para os sentimentos de sua filha por Percy não ajudará em nada, eles têm a benção de Afrodite.

- O que?- A tempestade em seus olhos cinza ficou selvagem e devastadora de raiva. – Afrodite os abençoou?

- Sim, de modo que qualquer esforço ou tentativa para rompê-los será em vão. O relacionamento dos dois é restrito entre eles, nenhum clandestino os afastará, a menos que haja uma intervenção da deusa do amor, o que eu duvido. – Eu afirmei séria, tentando ser respeitosa usando meu vocabulário.

- Afrodite e eu teremos uma conversa séria hoje. – Seus olhos faiscaram para a pista acima de meu ombro, seus punhos cerrados.

- Ela fez isso para irritá-la, não vê? Não deixe a ira tomar-lhe a visão, Atena, uma briga entre as duas deusas eternamente rivais não seria benéfico para a atual guerra.

- Sim, você tem razão. – Ela olhou para mim novamente, a tempestade em seus olhos estava mais calma. – Bom, então credo que minha conversa com Annabeth não é imprescindível. – Estava incrivelmente feliz por ter aprendido o que _credo_ significa recentemente, uma coisa simples e comum: acho. Mas porque diabos Atena estava falando latim?

- Acho que seria saudável para ela conversar com a mãe.

- Sim, não é imprescindível, mas eu ainda o farei. Sabe, vocês semideuses pensam que nós deuses não sentimos falta de vocês, mas é verdade é que sentimos sim, muitas vezes mais ainda que vocês mesmos.

- Compreendo, só acho estranho o modo como vocês demonstram isso. Mas isso não é grande coisa, a maioria de nós entende o porquê disso, vocês são ocupados, e muitos de vocês são _casados._ – Dei de ombros.

- Você talvez compreenda por ser mais madura que os outros da sua idade, mas será que todos entendem mesmo? Será que Annabeth entende isso?- Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- A ausência de mãe deusa, e a carência que isso lhe causou não é o motivo pelo qual ela está com Percy, Atena. Supere sua rivalidade com meu avô, você superou comigo, porque não com ele? Dê uma chance ao garoto, ele é muito melhor do que sua névoa vermelha de ira lhe permite ver.

- Você dá chances para aqueles que são seus rivais naturais? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha novamente. – Você não o odiou quando o conheceu? Não sentiu a repulsa natural?

- Sim, admito que o repeli a principio, mas essa rivalidade é do meu pai e do meu avô, não minha. Caso contrário, odiaria minha própria mãe, e ela também odiaria a dela. – Ela não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto. – Atena, não estou pedindo que ignore seus reflexos naturais defensivos, apenas dê uma chance ao garoto. Dê uma chance para ele te conquistar, assim como ele conquistou sua miniatura. – Eu sorri de lado.

- Me sinto imatura te ouvindo, a deusa da sabedoria recebendo conselho de uma garota de 15 anos que pensa e age como se tivesse 30. – Ela sorriu me olhando. – A propósito, feliz aniversário.

- O que?- Franzi o cenho confuso. – Ah, deuses, eu esqueci completamente com essa missão e tudo. – Me lembrei de uma vez.

- Bom, feliz aniversário, creio que não terei tempo de parabenizá-la amanhã, então... – Ela abriu os braços, parecendo não muito familiarizada com o gesto.

- Obrigada. – Sorri verdadeiramente a abraçando, nunca recebera um abraço de Atena, até meu pai, o todo poderoso deus mal humorado, já me abraçara.

- E Aghata, Atena nunca se esquece das coisas importantes a serem lembradas. – Ela se separou de mim, olhando em meus olhos.

- Infelizmente não sou Atena. – Murmurei para mim mesma, abaixando a cabeça.

- Ei, - Ela levantou meu queixo com um dedo. – Mantenha a postura, você tem uma dádiva minha, parte de meu conhecimento. – Levantou minha mão, em meu dedo tinha um anel de prata, com uma minúscula, mas perfeita, coruja arranhada. Os olhos da coruja pareciam de te seguir.

Atena passou o dedo pela delicada coruja e seus contornos começaram a brilhar.

- Uau!- Eu murmurei olhando a coruja ficando cinza. Atena sorrindo orgulhosa fez um gesto com a mão, e a coruja pareceu sair da prata, virando uma linda coruja branca, _de verdade_. Quanto mais a mão de Atena subia, mas a coruja levantava.

- Não se esqueça. – Ela sorriu quando a coruja pousou em meu ombro, como se fosse um animal totalmente dócil. – Atena sempre tem um plano. – E _puf_, desapareceu, levando minha coruja com ela em uma fumaça cinza.

Verifiquei se a coruja ainda estava em meu anel, e estava, só que agora seus olhos me encaravam profundamente, como se esperasse algo de mim, como se fosse a própria Atena.

**Capitulo 26- Tentação**

- Luke, eu posso falar com você um instante?- Eu, ainda um pouco afastada dos outros, chamei hesitante. Tinha ficado alguns minutos pensando onde estava conversando com Atena até ela desaparecer, pensando em como eu contaria para Luke.

- Claro. – Ele abriu um sorriso indo até mim, o que me deixou ainda mais aflita. Ele me seguiu enquanto eu entrava na floresta, queria estar o mais longe possível dos outros para falar isso pra ele.

- E então, o que foi?- Ele sorriu mais ainda quando chegamos à floresta na beira da estrada, pegando a minha mão.

- Ah, er... – Abri minha boca para falar, hesitante, mas minha voz não saia. – Luke, eu tenho uma coisa para te falar e talvez você não esteja preparado para ouvir.

- Eu estou pronto para ouvir qualquer coisa de você, Aghata. – Ele deu um sorriso torto para mim. Meu estomago começou a pensar que era acrobata enquanto Luke afagava minha mão com o polegar.

- E talvez, só talvez, não seja uma coisa boa. – Minha voz falhava cada vez mais, Luke parecia me torturar. Ele colocou uma mecha de meu cabelo loiro atrás da minha orelha.

- Na sua voz, qualquer coisa é poesia. – Ele sorriu, afagando meu rosto e chegando mais perto. Eu estava estática, não conseguia tirar os olhos do lindo sorriso de Luke, mas também não conseguia parar de pensar em Apolo e o quanto ele odiaria essa cena.

- Luke, é uma má noticia. – Minha voz saiu esganiçada, enquanto Luke enterrava o rosto em meus cabelos, cheirando profundamente meu pescoço. Dei graças aos deuses por ter passado perfume hoje.

- Diga, desde que você esteja comigo eu estou preparado para o fim do mundo. – Ele deu um beijo em meu pescoço, sua voz rouca e totalmente sedutora estava em meu ouvido, fiquei arrepiada, ainda sem conseguir mover um músculo.

- Luke, eu acho que nós... – Eu consegui tomar força pra dizer, mas Luke me interrompeu.

- Combinamos. – Ele completou pegando meu rosto com as mãos e me deu um beijo urgente, carinhoso e, como tudo vindo de Luke, sedutor. Ele passou o braço pela minha cintura, me puxando para ele. Eu estava totalmente chocada, paralisada e com uma vontade imensa de corresponder o beijo, mas cada vez que meu coração batia um nome ecoava em minha mente:_ Apolo, Apolo, Apolo._

Minha primeira reação natural foi levar minhas mãos à nuca de Luke, mas quando vi o caminho que minhas mãos traçavam da cintura de Luke até seu pescoço parei na hora. Os lábios cheios e quentes de Luke amassavam e lutavam contra os meus, mas eu não me mexia, meus lábios ainda estavam sob meu controle, congelados.

Não sabia o que fazer, sinceramente. Meus instintos me tentavam a responder o beijo, mas se eu fizesse isso, teria repulsa de mim mesma por longas semanas. Então resolvi me separar de Luke, tentei tirar sua mão de meu rosto colocando meus dedos entre minha bochecha e sua mão, mas ele entendeu errado meu casto gesto e pegou minha mão, entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus. Tentei de novo, colocando minha mão no peito de Luke e o empurrando, mas ele novamente entendeu errado e apertou mais ainda minha cintura contra ele, prendendo meu braço entre nós.

Entendi que qualquer outro esforço pra separá-lo de mim só pioraria as coisas, então abri meus lábios, com outra ideia pura. Até então bloqueava com toda a minha força a vontade de corresponder o beijo, mas quando eu abri a boca, a língua de Luke veio como em choque em mim, me tentando mais ainda. _Resisti._

Assim que os lábios de Luke tentaram animar os meus, abocanhei seu lábio inferior, o mordendo com tanta força que causou um gosto de sangue na minha boca.

Descobri que meus dentes eram incrivelmente afiados quando tinha 8 anos e resolvi morder a ponta de um lápis, que esfarelou na minha boca.

- Au!- Ele se separou de mim em um pulo, segurando o lábio sangrando. Sorri vitoriosa, cruzando os braços. – Porque você fez isso?- Ele me olhou assustado.

- Porque _eu_ fiz isso?- Eu coloquei uma mão no peito, indignada. – Porque _você_ fez isso?!

- Aghata, eu sinto muito. Mas é que eu não podia mais agüentar, todos esses anos...

- O CARALHO! EU TENHO NAMORADO!- Eu me irritei, vi os olhos de Luke ficarem extremamente tristes.

- Desculpe... – Ele murmurou triste, abaixando a cabeça. – Desculpe mesmo, eu não sabia que você ia ficar irada.

Eu estava pronta para rebater com outro palavrão, mas me lembrei de tudo, da nossa amizade, dos anos que passamos nos divertindo, das risadas, dos segredos, dos sofrimentos, das alegrias, das histórias, de tudo, tudo que eu e Luke passamos juntos. E me lembrei de seu sentimento por mim, e de quanto era injusto brigar com ele por isso.

- Desde que você não faça mais isso, e guarde o seu _amiguinho_ para você mesmo, está perdoado. – Eu bufei, cruzando os braços para não perder a dignidade.

- Meu amiguinho?- Luke levantou a cabeça, parecendo confuso. – Ah. – Corou, olhando para baixo outra vez.

- Vamos logo. – Eu chamei com a mão apontando para a estrada.

- Espera. – Luke pegou meu braço quando comecei a andar. Fiquei encarando a mão de Luke agarrada ao meu braço e em seguida levantei olhos para ele, demonstrando que alguns filhos de Hermes iam virar churrasquinho. – Você não tinha uma coisa pra me falar?- Ele tirou a mão de meu braço com medo.

- Ah, eu tinha, mas você resolveu me dar meu presente de aniversário adiantado, né?- Eu sorri seca. – Então, eu conto na frente de todo mundo. – Completei fria. Eu estava _totalmente_ embaraçada, então, fingir de irritada era melhor.

Começei a andar em direção à estrada com Luke me seguindo. Sai da floresta com a maior pose Zeus que eu pude fazer, queixo erguido, coluna ereta e expressão dura e metida.

- O que foi?- Ethan perguntou chegando mais perto com Percy e Annabeth o seguindo.

- Nós temos que visitar uma pessoa. – Eu anunciei em frente aos três.

- Quem?- Luke sério perguntou ao meu lado.

- Sua mãe. – Assim que respondi sem o olhar, o maxilar de Luke travou e seus punhos ficaram fechados.

- Por quê?- Ele pergunou rígido, mal mexendo os lábios. Minha vontade era de confortá-lo, mas eu ainda estava brava com ele, e só de pensar em chegar mais perto dele, as borboletas no meu estomago enlouqueciam.

- Porque Atena me disse isso.

- Ela me disse algo do tipo tambem. – Annabeth assentiu.

- Você falou com ela?- Eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Por um século. – Percy revirou os olhos.

- Por menos de 5 minutos. – Annabeth tambem revirou os olhos.

- Que seja! O que ela te disse exatamente?

- Que um de nós deve rever aquele de quem guarda muita mágoa. – Annabeth virou o cinzento olhar acusador para Luke, cujo ainda estava ereto. Ele apenas virou a cabeça para mim, me olhando com atenção, o que me deixou desconfortável.

- E então, Luke? Vai nos levar pra lá?- Perguntei com calma, olhando para ele séria, mas eu tinha certeza que a pena no meu rosto era clara.

- Para a casa de May Castellan?- Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas tentando ser indiferente, mas era claro para mim que aquilo doía nele.

- Se você não se importar. – Eu estava totalmente séria.

- Nem um pouco. – Ele trancou mais ainda o maxilar, queria abraçá-lo, mas me controlei. – Onde estamos?

- Kansas.

- Daqui a algumas horas estaremos em Colorado, na volta podemos parar em Westport para falar com a sua mãe. – Eu me animei, apesar de saber da história da (tia) May, eu sempre a quis conhecer.

- Ela não mora mais em Westport.

- Onde ela mora então?

- Colorado.

- Ótimo! Em que cidade?- Ethan perguntou.

- Denver. – Ele disse receoso. Achava estranho Luke saber disso, já que ele evitava a mãe com todas as forças.

- Então entrem no carro, daqui a algumas horas vamos visitá-la. – Ethan sorriu para todos nós.

- Eu vou telefonar para ela antes, se não se importam. – Luke apontou para um orelhão à alguns metros no canto do acostamento.

- Ah, Luke, isso é muito perigoso!- Me fingi de preocupada. – Nenhum de nós tem um dracma, então venha, eu te empresto meu celular. – Puxei sua mão, o arrastando para o carro. Percy e Annabeth não pareceram dar a mínima para o meu tom de voz falso, Ethan pareceu se incomodar, mas logo deixou para lá.

- O que você está planejando?- Luke semicerrou os olhos para mim enquanto eu o puxava com esforço para o carro.

- Nada, eu só quero te manter em segurança. – Sorri sarcástica, semicerrando os olhos para ele.

- Sabe, você é uma baixinha muito perversa. - Ele riu.

Era humilhante a diferença de altura entre eu e Luke, eu era acostumada a ser mais alta que as pessoas da minha idade. Luke era 1 ano mais velho que eu e era garoto, o que o tornava as chances de eu ser maior que ele pequenas, mas mesmo assim, eu era uma das – se não _a _- maiores do acampamento.

- Eu sou apenas 15 cm menor, ok. – Eu parei de andar, fechando os olhos e suspirando tentando controlar minha indignação. Quando abri os olhos novamente vi Luke me olhando com admiração e um sorrisinho doce, seu rosto a centímetros do meu.

Eu nunca me acostumaria com a beleza de Luke, nunca deixaria de lutar contra meu coração quando ele chega perto de mais ou sorri pra mim, mas eu devia.

Sem perceber, nossos rostos estavam a _milímetros_ um do outro, eu olhava intensamente em seus olhos azuis, imaginando se era assim que Luke se sentia em relação a mim: uma amiga que ele amava, mas tinha que lutar contra isso. Porque era assim que _eu_ me sentia, mas lutava contra isso por motivos diferentes, por motivos mais egoístas.

- Er, eu vou procurar o celular. – Sacudi a cabeça, me virando rápido para o carro e entrando na parte de trás. Vi o rosto de Luke cair em decepção e tristeza.

_Apolo, Aghata, se mantenha firme, você o ama, por Luke é só atração, só atração... _Meditei fechando os olhos, sentada no banco de trás de costas para Luke. _SÓ ATRAÇÃO!_

- Aghata? – Luke chamou com um pouco de medo na voz. – Não está achando?

_Droga_, pensei_, nem disfarçar você sabe mais. Parabéns, Aghata Helena Fleury. _

- Ah, só um minuto. – Respondi abrindo os olhos e fazendo uma careta de raiva. – Estou procurando. – Meti a mão na minha bolsa, procurando meu celular.

- Qual é Aghata, seu celular é vermelho, não pode ser tão difícil de achar. – Ele bufou rindo.

Eu ia jogar a bolsa nele e falar: _procura então, Sherlock Homes, _mas me lembrei de coisas que estavam jogadas lá, coisas que Luke não poderia ver. Então respondi:

- Luke, _tudo_ na minha bolsa é vermelho, até a própria bolsa, caso não tenha percebido.

- Ainda provo que você é Filha de Ares. – Ele riu.

- Isso não tem nada a ver. – Eu ri tambem. – Aqui. – Atirei meu celular honorário (já que era perigoso para semideuses usarem celulares) para ele, ainda de costas.

- WOW!- Ele arfou surpreso, se contorcendo para pegar o celular no ar enquanto eu me virava. – Você não tem cuidado algum com as suas coisas.

- É, não tenho mesmo. – Eu saí do carro e comecei a andar de volta para onde Percy, Annabeth (se beijando) e Ethan (de vela) estavam.

Pensei na ambuiguidade das palavras de Luke. _Você não tem cuidade algum com as suas coisas._ Se 'coisas' significar 'sentimentos' ou 'Luke' sim, eu não tinha cuidado algum.

.

**Capitulo 27- Enigma**

- OOOOOOOOOK, ESTOU ENTEDIADO!- Percy suspirou no carro batendo as mãos na perna.

- Nunca viajou de carro?- Eu perguntei tambem no banco de trás, ao seu lado.

- A ultima vez que isso aconteceu, o Minotauro nos atacou. – Ele murmurou triste.

- Sua mãe está bem?

- Se _bem_ significar _com um idiota completo_, sim, ela está bem.

- Eu entendo como ela se sente, não a culpe.

- Entende?- Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim.

- Sim. Percy, eu vivi 1 ano na Grécia porque a procura dos montros por nossa casa estava constante, eles estavam atrás de mim. Então, para proteger a minha família fui morar com uns parentes em Esparta por 1 ano.

- Isso parece legal! E triste, ficar sem sua família deve ser triste.

- Estamos acostumadas. – Eu dei de ombros, olhando pela janela. – Nós três não costumamos viver juntas por mais de 2 anos inteiros, somos fugitivas dos monstros.

- E então todas vocês já foram viver em outros países?- Os olhos de Percy brilharam.

- Sim, ano passado, minha mãe passou 6 meses na França, pesquisando coisas no mar. Minha vó ficou 8 meses na Alemanhã produzindo umas vacinas.

- Vocês sabem falar todas essas línguas? Grego, francês e alemão?- Ele ficou boquiaberto.

- Percy, nós todas somos autodidatas, é muito fácil para nós aprender alguma coisa, mesmo com a dislexia. Fatos históricos e línguas é a minha área, minha vó gosta de doenças e composições químicas, óbviamente. E minha mãe gosta de biologia e cálculos, assim tudo que aprendemos sozinhas ensinamos para as outras.

- Uau! Deve ser difícil viver em meio ao trio superdotado. – Ele murmurou e eu ri, dando de ombros. – Que línguas você fala?

- Francês, português, espanhol e italiano. Além do inglês e grego, óbvio. – Eu sorri simpática.

- Google Tradutor em pessoa. – Ele riu um pouco.

- Ai deuses. – Eu gargalhei, jogando a cabeça pra trás. – Percy, não é nada de mais.

- Nada de mais?- Ele arregalou os olhos. – Sua casa deve ser um laboratório maior que a NASA.

- Na verdade, cada uma tem sua parte, só a da minha vó é um laboratório.

- Ótimo!- Ele ficou ainda mais espantado, bufando sarcástico. – Bill Gates deve invejá-las. – Ele bufou de novo, eu gargalhei mais uma vez. - Qual é a parte da sua mãe?

- O quintal.

- O quintal?

- Sim, ela tem um tanque enorme no quintal, onde ela estuda os animais marinhos. Os pequenos, é claro. E os grandes ela estuda no mar mesmo.

- Sua casa é beira mar?

- Sim, a brisa do mar é um lugar agradável para todas nós.

- Você é muito rica. – Ele escancarou a boca.

- Eu não tenho um centavo. – Eu levantei as mãos, me rendendo. – Só exploro minha vó e minha mãe. – Eu ri.

- Com o que sua mãe trabalha? Sua vó é médica, como você me disse, mas e a sua mãe?

- Minha mãe é bióloga marinha, mas ela trabalha em uma hidro elétrica. – Eu respondi. – É, irônico.

- Bastante. – Ele concordou rindo. – E com a sorte de vocês, provavelmente ela é a dona da hidro elétrica.

- Na verdade, a hidro elétrica é do governo, mas ela é a presidente.

- Ô sorte do caramba.

- Nós somos o clube mais nerd que você pode imaginar. – Eu ri.

- E qual é a sua parte da casa?- Ethan me olhava atentamente pelo retrovisor.

- Meu quarto é imendado com uma bibliteca e uma sala de tecnologia. – Eu respondi para ele, incomodada de estar sendo posta em um pedestal por todos.

- Como o seu chalé?- Annabeth perguntou.

- A parte de tecnologia sim, mas maior.

- A biblioteca é como a do meu chalé?

- Maior, o acervo de vocês é de 500 livros, certo?- Eu perguntei, ela apenas assentiu. – Na minha tem 759.

- WOW! Eu preciso conhecer a sua casa. – Annabeth escancarou a boca.

- Principalmente a parte de vídeo games. – Percy assentiu me olhando do mesmo jeito.

- Falando no anjo, ela está ligando... – Luke estendeu o meu celular pra mim do banco da frente. - WOW! ESSA É A SUA VÓ?- Ele apontou para o meu celular. – QUE GATA!

- Olha o respeito. – Peguei o celular da mão de Luke, olhando a foto de minha vó enquanto o celular tocava.

Ela tinha um sorriso branco e jovem no rosto, seus cabelos loiros (herdei dela) de um liso perfeito eram cortados em degradê um pouco abaixo do queixo, o que a deixava com um ar ainda mais poderoso que seus olhos cinzentos e sábios a proporcionavam. Ethan tinha razão, ela era uma coroa linda, mal aparentava ter 45, quanto mais 54.

- Oi, vó. – Atendi o celular, o pressionando na orelha. – Que saudades!

- Olá, querida. Também sinto sua falta. – Sua voz macia e sábia me deu uma sensação de conforto, como se estivesse em casa, tomando uma vitamina de banana embaixo de um cobertor, assistindo Friends. – E então, como está se sucedendo a missão?

- Er... Estamos indo para o Arizona.

- Eu sabia!

- Novidade. – Eu ri.

- AAAAAH, MINHA ATENA. – Ela pareceu surpresa.

- O que foi?- Eu perguntei preocupada quando ouvi um _POW POW POW_ constante, como passos do pé grande sacudindo o chão.

- Monstro, nada de mais. – Ela pareceu indiferente, muito diferente do tom de voz que _eu_ teria. Eu começaria a gritar se ouvisse esses barulhos.

- Andrea, cuidado!- Eu me preocupei, chamando-a pelo nome.

- Não se preocupe, Aghata. Lembre-se do significado do meu nome, eu sou filha de Atena, nunca cairei em batalha, mesmo que eu tenha 90 anos!

- Mas vó, cuidado!

- Aghata, escute muito bem o que eu lhe direi. – Ela adivertiu séria, sua voz emanava poder. – 9173826450. Agora eu tenho que desligar, te amo, tchau. – Ela disse apressada.

- Mas, vó!- Eu tentei protestar, mas só fiquei com um _tututututu. _– GRRR. – Grunhi de raiva.

- O que ela disse?- Luke perguntou curioso e preocupado.

- Um código.

- Se ela precisar de ajuda no laboratório pra queimar alguma coisa, fale que eu estou disponível. – Ethan disse com malicia.

- Só se for a sua cabeça. – Eu respondi rindo.

- Pode ser também. – Ele respondeu rindo, eu apenas rolei os olhos e encostei a cabeça na porta do carro, pensando.

Tudo que eu mais queria era estar no topo da colina, encostada em Thalia, matando a saudade do maravilhoso Edward Cullen. Quando eu era menor e li pela primeira vez, tudo que eu mais queria era um dele pra mim, mas humano. E agora, eu tinha um parecidíssimo, tão perfeito quanto, mas deus. Eu sentia pavor só de pensar em largá-lo, essa minha dúvida quanto a Luke era ridícula, é Apolo quem eu sempre amei...

_Puuf,_ adormeci. Sem sonhos, sem sons, sem grito, apenas minha cabeça batendo na porta do carro.

- Ei, Aghata, acorde. – Luke sacudia de leve meus ombros.

- Ah, me deixe em paz... – Eu resmunguei ainda dormindo.

- Aghata... – Ouvi a voz de Annabeth atrás de Luke.

- Acorde. – Luke murmurou sacudindo um pouco mais meus ombros.

- AH, DA LINCEÇA! ELA NÃO VAI ACORDAR NUNCA! – A voz de Percy estava irritada. – Dá licença. – Ele pediu.

_PAH_. De repente minha bochecha começou a queimar, não como quando eu coro, mas como eu levo um tapa.

- VOCÊ ME BATEU?- Eu me levantei de uma vez, irritada.

- Viu, eu disse que ia resolver. – Percy deu um sorriso triunfante e começou a engatinhar para fora do carro. Quando ele ficou em pé ao lado do carro, um raio fraco caiu em sua cabeça.

- HAHAHA- Eu comecei a rir.

- Não precisava apelar. – Percy se virou pra mim todo queimado, com os punhos cerrados.

- Ah, precisava sim.

- Gente, vamos logo! – Ethan resmungou do lado de fora do carro.

- Tá, tá, estamos indo. – Eu resmunguei. Abri a porta e saí do carro, percebi que Luke esperava para me ajudar do outro lado, então dei graças aos deuses por ter escolhido o lado mais fácil. Assim que saí do carro, foi como se tivesse entrado em uma estufa. Estávamos no meio do nada, cercados por grama, provavelmente uma chácara.

Não me leve a mal, eu namoro o deus do sol, mas eu gosto _muito_ de um friozinho. O sol é ótimo e faz minha pele formigar, mas estufa não dá, tem que ter pelo menos um ventinho.

- PUTA MERDA. – Eu arfei, me abanando com a mão.

- Pede pro seu namorado se controlar. – Ethan começou a se abanar tambem.

- MEU PÉ TÁ QUEIMANDO. – Luke correu saltando até a sombra mais próxima. Quando parei de rir da cara dele percebi qual era sombra. Luke estava embaixo da marquise de uma casa.

A casa era de gesso branco, toda aberta e arejada. Colunas gregas sustentavam uma enorme entrada, no triangulo que as colunas sustentavam estava escrito **_Δ_****_ε_****_ Μ_****_α_****_i_****_α ηλλα δεσκενδς_******

Continuei analisando a casa, largas janelas de vidro estavam posicionadas nas laterais, como portas. Uma enorme porta de madeira branca combinando com a casa estava escondida atrás das colunas. Essa era _exatamente_ a casa que eu sonhei morar um dia; aberta, fresca, grega e com luz solar.

Luke analisava a grafia grega com uma expressão de ódio e confusão. Cheguei perto das colunas, e ameacei passar por elas, mas um raio de luz tremeluziu o ar entre elas, como se houvesse um escudo invisível ali.

- Como entramos?- Percy analisou a entrada. – Parece que as colunas estão protegendo a entrada.

- E estão. – Eu olhei mais ainda a casa.

- É um enigma. – Annabeth chegou mais perto, tateando as colunas.

- O que significa?- Ethan perguntou, todos olharam para ele. – Quer dizer, isso está escrito em letras gregas, mas as palavras são de outra língua que não o inglês. – Ele se explicou, então todos olharam para mim.

- _De maia ella descends._– Concentrada, traduzi das letras gregas, olhando-as.

- Que língua é essa?- Percy perguntou.

- Latim. – Eu respondi.

- E o que significa?- Quem perguntou foi Annabeth.

- De Maia decende.

- Maia era a mãe de... – Annabeth pensou, deixando a frase morrer.

- Hermes. – Completei, todos nós olhamos para Luke.

- O que foi? Vocês querem jogar meu sangue nas colunas pra ver se elas se abrem?- Ele nos olhou espantado e rolou os olhos.

- Quem sabe funcione... – Eu o olhei com cara de pensativa colocando a mão no queixo.

- HÁ-HÁ. – Ele fez uma careta e riu, eu o acompanhei.

- E então? Algum livro a ser puxado para nos levar para a sala secreta?- Percy ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim e Annabeth.

- Cale a boca. – Eu e Annabeth murmuramos, olhando e tateando com cuidado as colunas.

- Aghata, olhe isso. – Annabeth me chamou, fui até a coluna que ela analisava. – Olhe essa letra. – Olhei com cuidado onde Annabeth apontava, em um rabisco quase invisível no gesso branco estava arranhada uma letra grega: λ

- Isso representa o L. – Eu murmurei, comecei a andar em direção à coluna à direita. – Annabeth, um O. – Olhei outra letra arranhada.

- Um T. – Annabeth olhou a coluna à esquerda.

- Um Sigma! – Annalisei a ultima coluna à esquerda.

- Achei um Alfa e mais um Tau. – Ela disse, nós chegamos para trás e analisamos as colunas, juntas, as letras formavam um _Ά τ τ α λ ο ς._

- _Áttalos_ – Nós lemos. – Atlas. – Traduzimos. – Pai de Maia, avô de Hermes. – Nós duas estávamos falando em coro, uma luz rápida de mais nos cegou, os outros mal pareceram notar além de Annabeth, que chegou mais perto das colunas.

- Ótimo, estou começando a achar que eu vou mesmo ter que derramar meu sangue. – Luke suspirou rolando os olhos e deixando os ombros caírem.

- Não muito sangue. – Annabeth murmurou, olhando de novo a coluna do meio. – Uma pequena gota será necessária.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?- Luke a olhou espantado.

- Achou algo?- Eu perguntei correndo para o seu lado.

- É preciso uma gota sangue de um herdeiro de Hermes.

- Eu não vou dar meu sangue!- Luke abraçou sua mão, chegando para trás.

- Luke, você vê mais algum herdeiro de Hermes aqui?- Eu andei até ele, parando à sua frente. – Todos nossos pais são filhos de Réia e Cronos, muito antes de seu pai. Tirando Annabeth, é claro.

- Não...

- Luke, nós precisamos, é só uma gota.

- Não...

- Luke, por favor, você nem vai notar... – Continuei chegando mais perto enquanto ele recuava.

- Não...

- PUTA QUE PARIU! – Eu me estressei. – Ethan, segure-o!- Eu agarrei seu braço esquerdo em um movimento rápido, mas que me exigiu força, Luke puxava cada vez mais o braço. Ethan agarrou seus ombros com as mãos e começou a empurrá-lo para a coluna.

- PÁRA! EU NÃO QUERO VER AQUELA MULHER. – Então entendi porque ele parecia tão relutante, ele não queria entrar na casa da mãe.

- Luke, cala a boca. A gente precisa disso. – Eu peguei seu braço, estendendo sua mão enquanto ele se debatia, por sorte Ethan era mais forte que ele.

- NÃO! AGHATA, PELO AMOR DOS DEUSES, NÃO! – Luke começou a se desesperar quando eu apontei minha afiada unha verde-mar para o dedo dele, pronta para fazer um furo ali.

- Luke, eu sinto muito. – Fiz uma cara de desculpa pra ele, segurando seu indicador. – Mas é necessário. – Virei o rosto e apertei o canto de minha unha em seu dedo, até que eu senti que havia cortado a pele.

- Ai. – Luke resmungou baixinho, parecia não ter doído muito.

Puxei seu dedo até a coluna do meio, onde tinha um pequeno Ω e coloquei o dedo de Luke com uma gota de sangue dentro da letra.

A pequena mancha vermelha que o sangue de fez dentro do ômega começou a se espalhar, fazendo uma linha de cada lado. A linha começou a se espalhar no gesso e circulou a coluna, se entrelaçando várias vezes. Quando chegaram ao topo da coluna, as manchas se espalharam mais, fazendo duas cabeças de cobras. Um bastão dourado começou a brilhar no meio das cobras, adornado por asas.

- Um caduceu. – Eu murmurei impressionada a coluna.

- Haha. – Luke sorriu triunfante. – Não abriu coisa nenhuma.

- Ah, não fique tão feliz. – Eu sorri para ele.

- Por quê?- Ele empalideceu.

- Sua vez de falar grego.

- O que?!- Ele recuou.

- Diga _maia_ e bata palmas duas vezes.

- Não.

- Diga e bata. – Eu murmurei usando meu tom Filha do Senhor dos Deuses.

- Tudo bem. – Ele deu um passo para frente, estremecendo sob meu olhar mortal. – _Maia!_- Ele disse desanimado, batendo duas palmas. Duas asinhas surgiram em seu tênis, elas eram tão fofas, eu sentia vontade de rir. Antes que eu começasse a rir outra coisa prendeu minha atenção.

A coluna em que o caduceu estava desenhado começou a brilhar terrivelmente, tive que tirar os olhos rapidamente. Quando o brilho parou, pude ver que a coluna vermelha tinha desaparecido e as outras abriram caminho e se posicionaram em V, como se convidassem Luke a entrar na casa.

As asinhas no tênis de Luke começaram a se debaterem frenéticamente, o empurrando para a porta de madeira polida branca que agora continha um desenho vermelho de caduceu.

- OPA! EU NÃO MANDEI ISSO ACONTECER. – Luke tentou se manter estável, mas as asas dispararam, o empurrando para dentro da casa.

- LUKE, CUIDADO!- Ele ia se espatifar feio na porta, as asinhas estavam descontroladas.

_POW!_

Não foi o barulho que eu esperava, na verdade. Luke não se espatifou na porta, ela simplismente ficou gasosa e Luke passou como se fosse um fantasma, mas foi só ele chegar ao outro lado e a porta pareceu tão convidativa e secreta quanto antes.

- Show!- Ethan suspirou rolando os olhos.

- Como passaremos?- Percy perguntou.

- Não faço a mínima idéia, provavelmente as janelas estão blindadas. – Eu respondi.

- Essa casa está protegida por Hermes, qualquer tentativa de entrar nela é inútil. – Annabeth concluiu.

- Olá! Querem entrar?- Luke abriu a porta de uma vez. Nós começamos a entrar na casa, a primeira fui eu.

A casa era linda por dentro, branca e com piso xadrez branco e preto, bem brilhante. Os móveis eram feitos de uma madeira escura e polida e vidro. Por dentro parecia a minha casa, menos o piso que _eu_ queria ter.

- Meu filho!- A voz de uma mulher ecoou pela enorme sala, fazendo todos nós virarmos para trás, olhando a mulher grisália com lágrimas nos olhos.

**Capitulo 27- Percabeth**

- Meu filho!

Nós todos olhamos para trás, para descobrir de quem era aquela voz afetada. Uma silhueta de uma mulher estava parada a 6 metros de nós. A fraca luz do longo corredor em que ela estava só me permitia ver seus cabelos brancos e seus olhos nublados.

- Meu filho!- Ela repetiu praticamente correndo até nós. – Meu filho!- Ela correu até Luke, colocando as mãos no rosto dele, lágrimas corriam por seus olhos.

- _Mãe_. – Luke murmurou paralisado, olhando para a mulher. Sua voz estava cheia de repulsa, seus olhos azuis fulminavam a mulher que olhava para ele admirada.

- Tia May... – Aghata a chamou, quase sorrindo. – Quer dizer, Sra Castellan. – A mulher tirou seus olhos molhados do rosto de Luke com relutância e se virou para Aghata.

- Eu sou Agh...

- Você!- A mulher começou a olhar para Aghata com raiva aparente, seu rosto passou de emocionado a possesso. O mais estranho de tudo eram seus olhos, eles tinham um estranho brilho verde. – Você. – Ela repetiu murmurando. – Ruína. Dele.

- Senhora?- Annabeth se pronunciou, tentando ir para frente, mas eu apertei mais ainda meu braço em sua cintura, prendendo-a a mim.

- Não faça isso. – Sussurrei.

- Assassino!- Ela apontou para mim, seus olhos estavam desesperados, voando de um lado para o outro.

- Você! Traidora!- Ela apontou para Annabeth.

- Epa, epa. – Eu me pronunciei em defesa de Annabeth, me colocando a frente dela.

- Percy... – Annabeth colocou a mão em meu ombro, me puxando para trás.

- Não, Annabeth. Vamos sair daqui. – Comecei a puxá-la comigo.

- Percy, fique. – A voz de Aghata estava embargada, mas ainda dura e poderosa, aquela convicção que ela passava quando falava. – Ela não nos machucará. – Apesar da certeza na voz, ela não tirara os olhos da mãe de Luke, sua expressão parecia perturbada, Luke tinha a mesma expressão. Eles eram tão iguais que me causava arrepios.

- Fique, meu filho. – Ela colocou uma mão no rosto de Luke, o brilho verde em seus olhos tinha sumido. – Eu fiz sanduiches de pasta de amendoim para você. – Ela sorriu maternalmente, mas algo naquele sorriso me passava a impressão de que ela era maníaca, talvez seus olhos nublados arregalados.

- Eu não ficarei. – A voz de Luke foi dura, mas vacilou.

- Como não? - Ela se desesperou. – Olhe para essa casa, seu pai a construiu para mim. – Ela sorriu maníaca, abrindo os braços indicando a casa inteira. – Ele disse que aqui você me encontraria mais fácil, e mais ninguém me machucaria. – Ela se acalmou. – Ele disse que só _você_ poderia entrar aqui. Você me achou, meu filho. – Ela suspirou apoiando a cabeça no peito de Luke, embalando seu corpo ereto com seus braços pálidos.

- Eu _não_ ficarei. – Luke começou a se separar dela.

- Como não, meu filho?- Ela se desesperou de novo, começando a gritar. – Eu te esperei todo esse tempo, você saiu para comprar leite e demorou tanto tempo, estive preocupada.

- Luke, é melhor ficarmos. – Aghata tirou os olhos molhados de May Castellan para Luke. – Hoje. – Uma lágrima correu por sua bochecha.

- Ah, que maravilhoso! – May sorriu. – Eu tenho cômodos para todos vocês! – Ela se virou e começou a saltitar pelo corredor, sua silhueta sumia cada vez mais nas sombras.

- VENHAM! – A voz dela ecoou pelo corredor, mas não tinha mais aquele tom doce e maníaco, parecia mais como uma mãe brava, muito brava. – Venham, queridos. – Ela disse doce.

Depois de algum tempo, todos nós estávamos acomodados em quartos. Luke, o precioso, estava em um quarto no final do corredor, mas acabou indo para o quarto de Aghata. Ethan ficou em um quarto ao lado do de Aghata. E eu e Annabeth ficamos em um, cujo só tinha uma cama de casal.

- E então?- Annabeth murmurou quando olhou a única cama no quarto, soltando minha mão e corando.

- Você dorme em cima, eu durmo no chão. – Eu joguei minha mochila no chão. Antes que Annabeth pudesse responder alguém abriu correndo a porta.

- Nós não vamos ficar sozinhos nessa. – Aghata arfou, puxando meu braço e o de Annabeth para fora do quarto, enquanto Luke puxava sua cintura com uma cara de assustado, como se estivessem sendo puxados para o Tártaro. Comecei a rir descontroladamente deles, me deixando ser puxado também.

Quando vi quem os puxava, meu sorriso fechou na hora. Não era o Tártaro, mas era como lá. A mãe de Luke puxava sua cintura com aquele sorriso psicótico para a cozinha.

- Venha, meu filho. Venha comer os sanduíches que eu fiz para você. Sabia que voltaria morto de fome. – Ela disse e riu, uma risada maníaca. – Sanduiche de pasta de amendoim, sempre seu preferido.

- Hehe. – Ele forçou um sorriso pra mãe. – Aghata, fale uma daquelas mentiras e nos tire dessa. – Luke sussurrou pra ela.

- O que?! – Ela sussurrou em resposta, imitando um grito. – A mãe é sua!

- Mas você é boa com mentiras.

- Espero que isso não tenha duplo sentido. – Ela semicerrou os olhos para ele, mas se recompôs, nos soltou e pigarreou.

- Senhora Castellan, nós não estamos com fome, Luke comeu na est...

- Cale a boca. – Ela ordenou, seus olhos estavam com aquele brilho verde e selvagem de novo. Aghata se calou na hora, escondendo uma cara de medo. Nunca vira alguém mandar em Aghata. – Você não tem direito a nada, não tem direito de falar nada. Nenhum de vocês tem. Vocês traíram meu filho. – Ela foi chegando perto apontando um dedo para Aghata, cuja estava imóvel e assustada.

- Mãe. – Luke entrou na frente de Aghata, protegendo-a. – Deixe Aghata fora disso. – Seu tom era protetor e poderoso, mas era tão perigoso que fez os pelos da minha nuca eriçarem.

- Meu filho! – May levantou a voz, apesar de ter um tom de resmungo. – Ela o traiu! Ela não te escolheu!

- Isso não é importante para você, você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Claro que tenho! Você é meu filho!

- Aghata faz as escolhas que _ela quiser_. – Seu tom foi duro e impaciente, ele cerrou os punhos e ameaçou a mãe só com o olhar.

- Luke... – Aghata sussurrou para ele, colocando a mão em seu braço, Luke pareceu acalmar imediatamente com o toque. – Não precisa fazer isso, eu sei me defender. Sei quando alguém está certo, e ela está certa.

- Não, ela não está certa. Isso é a opinião dela, ela não deveria descontar em você. - Ele rebateu. Mas ao contrário do tom que ele usou com sua mãe, agora estava muito calmo.

- Luke, ela é _mãe_. Ela tem todo o direito. – Por Aghata ter usado aquele tom '_sem mais discussão, eu sou Filha de Zeus', _Luke se calou. – Cada mãe sabe o que é melhor para o seu filho. Eu vou dar uma volta, depois eu volto. – E se virou para a porta, mas Luke segurou seu braço.

- Não precisa fazer isso. – Ele sussurrou.

- Eu _quero_ fazer isso. – Ela respondeu, Luke soltou seu braço e ela começou a andar para fora da casa.

- O que está acontecendo? – Ethan apareceu na porta de seu quarto com os cabelos loiros bagunçados e uma marca de travesseiro na bochecha.

- Ah, você também pode comer, querido!

- URGH! – Assim que a senhora Castellan se virou, joguei meu sanduiche de pasta de amendoim mofado pela janela. – Mães sabem o que é melhor pro filho o caramba, a Aghata queria era se livrar disso.

- Sortuda. – Ethan murmurou mal humorado.

- Querido, você já terminou seu sanduiche?- Ela se virou para mim, apontando com uma enorme colher de pau para o prato a minha frente vazio.

- Ah, sim, estava com muita fome. – Coloquei a mão na barriga e forcei um sorriso.

- Ah, então você pode ir brincar no quintal. – Essa passou a mão no meu cabelo.

- Tudo bem!- Achei estranho o termo 'brincar no quintal' mas tudo era bom perto de comer outro desses sanduiches.

- Ah, eu também acabei. – todos jogaram seus sanduíches pela janela também.

- Não senhores, vão ter que comer outro!- Ela deu uma colherada fraca na cabeça de Luke.

- Tchau. HAHAHAHA. – Eu ri da cara deles, me levantei e sai correndo da cozinha.

Quando cheguei ao quintal gramado atrás da casa, não vi o que eu esperava. Um canteiro de flores mortas estava preto junto ao muro invisível que protegia a casa. Muro invisível não, escudo invisível. Ao contrário do que eu pensei, Aghata não estava ali. Essa garota some.

- Muito espertinho você. – Senti um metal na minha garganta, ameaçando me matar.

- Annabeth. – Murmurei, levando minha mão ao meu bolso com cuidado.

- Nananinanão. – Ela murmurou no meu ouvido e jogou a caneta no chão, longe de mim.

Saí correndo para pegar Contracorrente, para minha surpresa Annabeth deixou.

- Vai brincar com o canivete ai? – Destampei Contracorrente, fazendo-a se transformar na espada de bronze celestial.

- É uma _faca._ – Ela investiu a faca contra o meu peito, mas eu bloqueei com minha espada.

- Exatamente!- Eu ri e avancei com contracorrente em sua cintura. Ela pulou para o lado, fugindo de meu golpe. Ela não respondeu, apenas fechou a cara e avançou com a faca no meu peito de novo. – Não tem graça quando você luta com uma faca e eu com uma espada, é injusto. – Eu disse depois de atirar sua faca longe com contracorrente.

- Ótimo então, vamos equilibrar isso. – Ela deu um sorriso sapeca e sacou uma espada de sua cintura. – Vamos lá!- Ela me atacou com a lateral da espada, me jogando no chão com facilidade.

- Ai!- Reclamei, batendo a bunda na grama. Suspirei e deitei na grama, olhando o céu azul.

- É lindo, não é?- Annabeth se deitou ao meu lado, _bem_ ao meu lado. – Em New York você simplesmente não vê um céu assim.

- Você é mais bonita. – Eu disse sem perceber, Annabeth virou o rosto vermelho para mim e sorriu.

- Você também é bonito, Cabeça de Alga. – Ela murmurou, voltando seu rosto para o céu, mas pude perceber o rubor ficando mais forte em sua bochecha.

- Annabeth... – eu murmurei, mas deixei a frase morrer.

- O que foi, Cabeça de Alga?

- Certas coisas na vida, a gente simplesmente não sabe falar, só sabe pensar e... – Deixei a frase morrer de novo, corando só com o pensamento.

- O que você quer me falar?- Annabeth virou o rosto pra mim, com o nariz quase encostando ao meu.

- Que... Eu... Talvez... Quem sabe... – Minha garganta travou, eu simplesmente não conseguia falar.

- O que você quer falar, Percy?- Ela sorriu, roçando seu nariz ao meu.

- Você. Eu. Amar. – Soltei de uma vez, sem saber se isso tinha sentido algum.

- Você o que?- Ela sorriu mais ainda, me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Amo.

- Quem?- Ela roçou sua bochecha na minha e me deu outro beijo na bochecha.

- Você. – Eu disse, foi a minha vez de beijá-la, mas nos lábios.

Só havia uma sensação melhor que estar na água pra mim: beijar Annabeth, sentir que ela era minha.

- Sabia que quando você me beija, é como uma... – Annabeth sorriu, apoiando a cabeça no meu peito. – uma...

- Explosão? – Eu sugeri.

- Sim! É exatamente isso!- Ela sorriu pra mim, virando a cabeça. – Acontece com você também?

- O tempo inteiro. Não só quando nos beijamos, mas quando estamos perto, ou nos tocamos.

- Quando nos tocamos é como um choque!- Ela disse rindo e eu sorri, peguei o braço dela com a mão.

- O que foi?- Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Só pra te dar choque. – Eu disse rindo.

- Ah, seu cabeça de alga... – Ela sorriu, se levantando. Levantei-me rapidamente e comecei a correr, com ela me seguindo.

- LALALA. – Nós corríamos de um lado para o outro no quintal.

- Eu te pego.

- Me pega então, _Sabidinha._- Eu ri.

- Então tá – Ela pegou impulso e se jogou em cima de mim, foi tão rápido que eu só pude abrir os braços para segurá-la.

Nós saímos rolando na grama abraçados, ela não se machucou nada, mas no final, eu estava todo sujo e arranhado. Fomos parados pela fonte de Hermes que ficava no centro do quintal, batendo as costas no gesso.

- Ai!- Nós reclamamos, sentados lado a lado, olhamos um para o outro e começamos a rir descontroladamente.

- AI!- Annabeth reclamou quando bateu a cabeça na fonte. - Percy, só pra avisar caso eu morra de traumatismo craniano ou algo do tipo, – Annabeth agarrou minha mão. – eu também te amo.

Eu sorri e a beijei, segurando seu rosto com a mão que ela não estava segurando.

- Ei, pombinhos, entrem!- Aghata chamou da porta. – Está chovendo!

Assim que ela disse percebi que estávamos molhados, por isso estava me sentindo tão bem – tirando estar com Annabeth, claro.

- Você não vai dormir no chão. – Annabeth rolou os olhos, me olhando da cama. – Isso é ridículo, você cabe aqui.

- Annabeth, está tudo bem. – Eu me aconcheguei no chão. _– Mesmo_.

- Então eu durmo no chão com você. – Ela pulou da cama ao meu lado, ouvi sua perna estralar, mas ela não deu muita importância.

- Boba. – Eu ri, abraçando-a por trás. - Você está com sono? – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Não e você?- Ela se virou para mim.

- Também não. Ótimo, então assim você pode me explicar o que aconteceu quando chegamos. Meu ignorante Cérebro-de-Não-Filho-de-Atena não conseguiu captar.

- Cérebro-de-Não-Filho-de-Atena?- Ela riu. - Deuses, Percy, como você é bobo!

- Então, porque a mãe de Luke é doida e tem um brilho verde nos olhos?

- Ela tentou ser o oráculo há muitos anos, porque tinha visões do futuro, mas uma maldição de Hades sobre a garota em que o espírito de Delfos residia a deixou louca, assim, agora ela tem visões do destino de Luke.

- O que aconteceu com Aghata pra ficar emocionada? Eu nunca a vi chorar, cheguei até a pensar que seu corpo não produzisse lágrimas.

- Ela tem um sonho humilde para uma filha de Zeus: ser mãe. – Ela respondeu. – Ela diz que é a única coisa que ela ainda não pode alcançar, a única coisa que é impossível por enquanto. E ela diz que não há amor maior que o maternal.

- Parece pouca coisa para uma garota perfeitinha como ela.

- E é, mas Aghata é assim. Ela sonha baixo, não tem grandes esperanças. Quando você a conhece bem, percebe que ela não é perfeita, só aparenta. Aquela garota é uma guerra por dentro.

- Ela é de ferro, nunca vi alguém a abalar e comandá-la como a mãe de Luke fez.

- Aghata entende a mãe de Luke, entende que tudo que ela faz é pelo filho. Aghata desenvolveu um lado sensível que os Filhos de Zeus não têm.

- Ela é muito sortuda, isso sim.

- É, ela tem sorte. Mas eu acho que eu tenho mais. – Ela sorriu.

- Por quê?- Eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Porque eu tenho você.

- Ela tem Apolo.

- E daí? Você é bem melhor. – Ela sorriu, e eu a acompanhei. – AI, QUE CALOR. – Ela começou a ficar vermelha de repente, uma gota de suor escorreu por sua testa.

- É, acho que Apolo não gostou muito desse seu comentário. – Eu ri.

- Parece que ele só é um sujeito legal com Aghata.

- Viu? Mais um motivo para você ser melhor que ele. Você é legal com todo mundo.

- Especialmente com você. – Eu sorri e a beijei. Aquela explosão que nós estávamos conversando sobre me atingiu.

- Boom!- Eu ri, quando ela entendeu o que era riu também.

- Explosão?

- Sempre. – Eu sorri e ela me deu um beijo rápido, mas carinhoso.

- Boa noite. Eu te amo. – Eu murmurei. – _Muito._ – Completei.

- Eu também te amo, Cabeça de Alga. – Ela apoiou a cabeça no meu peito.

Estar com Annabeth era maravilhoso, ela sempre me fazia sentir completo. Minha reação física era estranha, mas muito boa. Minha pele começava a ficar quente onde nós nos tocávamos, era simplesmente... Perfeito.

Perfeita talvez seja um bom adjetivo para ela.

**Capitulo 28- Corromper**

- Irritada, de TPM e totalmente ansiosa. – Eu murmurei enquanto andava freneticamente em círculos dentro do meu quarto.

- Aghata, se acalme. – Sorriu Apolo deitado em minha cama, com aquela sua calma constante. – Sente aqui, vamos conversar.

- Apolo, pelo amor de Atena, pare de ser tão calmo comigo. – Eu fechei os olhos e prendi a respiração, apertando os olhos. – Grite comigo! Diga que eu sou chata e estressada! Ou faça piada!- Eu apontei um dedo para ele ainda de olhos fechados.

- Aghata, não há porque gritar contigo. – Ele se materializou à minha frente, colocando as mãos em meus ombros.

- Apolo, tudo que eu menos preciso agora é de compaixão, ou... – Abri os olhos e tirei suas mãos do meu ombro. – _amor_.

- Aghata, você está doente?- Ele colocou uma mão na minha testa analisando minha temperatura. – Você quer um remédio? Porque eu sou o deus da medicina. - Ele abriu e fechou a mão, e logo uma aspirina apareceu na sua palma. Apesar de a aspirina estar me chamando, não era disso que eu precisava.

- Eu quero um haicai. – Respondi.

- Sério?- Ele sorriu e seus olhos brilharam, aquele era o Apolo que todos (menos eu) conheciam. – Mas...

- Vamos lá, deus das artes. – Eu interrompi impaciente.

- Tudo bem então. – Ele sorriu mais ainda, virou seu rosto e colocou sua mão como se estivesse segurando uma lâmpada na frente de seu rosto, parecendo totalmente pensativo. Ergui uma sobrancelha, passei o peso do corpo para outra perna e me preparei para ouvir um haicai horrível.

_ As flores morrem_

_ Aghata, porque triste está?_

_ O sol pára de brilhar._

- Apolo, você sabe que você acabou de transformar seu haicai em um poema, não é? Porque o número de sílabas está totalmente errado. – Eu olhei

- Porque todos reclamam dos meus haicais?- Ele suspirou, deixando sua mão e seus ombros caírem. Eu ia responder _por que eles são horríveis quem sabe?_ mas achei crueldade.

- Aspirina?- Estendi a mão, ele sobrevoou sua mão sobre a minha e quando passou uma aspirina estava na palma da minha. – Obrigada. – Joguei a aspirina na boca e andei até a cama, me joguei nela.

- Seus haicais não são ruins, você só precisa regular o número de sílabas nas frases...

- Aghata, porque você está assim?- Ele suspirou, se sentando ao lado do meu corpo esparramado na cama.

- Porque alguém está conspirando contra mim. Talvez o tal Jesus exista e esteja me dando fortes dores de cabeça.

- Não acredito que seja só dor de cabeça, você tem dores de cabeça freqüentemente. É quase como se uma Ateninha fosse sair daí. – Ele apontou para minha cabeça.

- Você acha que eu namoro o deus da cura por quê?- Eu ri.

- Aghata, me diz o que se passa nessa sua mente, ou eu vou ter que descobrir sozinho?- Ele deu um sorriso torto com o rosto em cima do meu.

- Tudo me atingiu de uma vez. Fato número um: eu tenho que encontrar o raio do meu pai, e tenho mais uma semana para levá-lo ao Olimpo.

- Triste... – Ele murmurou consigo. – Mas com adrenalina.

- Fato número dois: eu estou presa em uma casa protegida por Hermes, vou ter que magoar a mãe de Luke e mentir, mais uma vez.

- Você é boa com mentiras. – Ele murmurou. – E você nunca se preocupou com isso.

- É, verdade. – Eu dei de ombros. – Fato número três: existe um anti-deuses. E se eu bem conheço a família que tenho, vocês vão jogar isso em cima de mim, vão todos me abençoar e me mandar derrotar o monstrengo. Se eu for bem sucedida vão me presentear, dar uma festa e tudo. Se eu falhar, meu pai vai ficar atirando raios por ai, vou perder a confiança dos deuses e a minha glória (cuja foi muito difícil de conquistar, devo acrescentar)

- Eu não deixaria de confiar em você. – Ele tocou meu rosto, apoiado em minhas pernas dobradas para cima. O que me fez lembrar outra coisa.

- Fato número quatro: recebi uma profecia que me dizia que eu teria que fazer uma escolha, uma grande escolha. No final de tudo. – Assim que eu disse, Apolo ficou pálido e se afastou um pouco.

- O que você acha que isso quer dizer?

- Me diga você. – Eu cruzei os braços, olhando cética para ele.

- Que é? Você está brava comigo?

- Deveria?

- Eu que devia estar bravo e estressado aqui.

- Por quê?- Eu parei nossa conversa cética, desarmando o rosto e adquirindo um tom de voz calmo e preocupado.

- Porque vocês se beijaram.

- Hã? Vocês quem? – Eu franzi o cenho. – Aaaaah! Ah, meus deuses, Apolo. Você ficou bravo? A culpa não foi minha.

- Eu sei, a culpa foi dele. Mas eu vi o quanto você não estava gostando do beijo.

- Apolo, eu me separei dele e você viu o quanto eu gritei com ele depois.

- Mas...

- Cale a boca!- eu interrompi. – Isso não é nada comparado ao que você faz por ai, tá? Então shhh. – Eu rolei os olhos, me sentei e bati as costas na cama de propósito, olhando para o lado.

- Tá com ciúmes? – Ele sorriu, chegando mais perto de mim, _muito_ mais perto de mim. Seu rosto quase tocava o meu, minhas pernas estavam esmagadas por seu tronco.

- Puf!- Eu bufei com falso desprezo, ainda sem olhar para ele. – Não estou não. – Menti.

- O que eu posso fazer para você ficar de bem comigo de novo? Eu faço qualquer coisa. - Ele roçou seu nariz pelo meu pescoço, me deixando arrepiada. Prendi um longo suspiro.

- Sério? – Eu virei meu rosto para ele de uma vez, meus olhos brilhando e um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Aghata, limpa essa mente!- Ele se afastou, prendendo o riso. – Você tem 15 anos.

- E daí? Você disse qualquer coisa. – Eu coloquei meu rosto em seu pescoço, distribuindo vários beijos até sua mandíbula. – E hoje é meu aniversário.

- Sim, e eu já te dei parabéns. – Ele ficou rígido no começo, tentando resistir, mas logo tentou se afastar. – Seu presente eu já disse que vou dar depois.

- Você pode me dar esse presente. – Eu o segui enquanto ele se levantava da cama e recuava, fugindo de mim. – Qual é? Você é o deus da purificação, e eu acho que eu preciso muito de pureza. – Eu o prendi na parede, o que foi meio difícil.

- Aghata, você não sabe o que faz, está de TPM e nós dois sabemos como você fica. – Ele me afastou delicadamente.

- Era mesmo o que eu esperava. – Eu rolei os olhos, bufei e me virei em direção à cama.

- O que você esperava?- Apolo puxou meu braço e me virou de uma vez, prendendo meu corpo ao seu. Ele passou um braço por minha cintura e encaixou nossas pernas, _encaixou_ _mesmo_, de modo que eu podia sentir o volume em sua calça. Exatamente como eu planejei.

- Que você _falhasse._ – Eu sorri desafiadora, rindo com a palavra falhasse.

- GRR.- Ele segurou meus ombros com as duas mãos e rapidamente me virou, me pressionando à parede. Ele prendeu meu corpo à parede com o seu, e começou a me beijar. Sabe o que eu disse sobre volume? Pois é, estava _muito_ maior. Suas mãos agarravam a pele da minha cintura com raiva e ele prendia cada vez mais seu corpo ao meu.

_Tudo bem_, pensei_, agora você me surpreendeu_. Quando Apolo tirou sua boca da minha e foi traçando beijos desde a minha orelha até meu colo (N/A: O colo do pescoço, seus safadinhos, haha), eu tive certeza: _é agora. _

Dei um risinho de triunfo e comecei a brincar com os botões de sua camiseta, passei minha mão por seu tronco quente e nu (e malhado, devo dizer) e ameacei tirar sua camisa.

- Hmm. – Ele deu um gemido baixinho, que eu considerei como um sinal verde. Quando sua camisa caiu no chão, ele começou a brincar com a minha, ainda beijando meu pescoço.

_AAAAAAAH,_ eu queria gritar_, APOLO! SUA COISA... PERFEITA!_

- Obrigada. – Ele murmurou, puxando minha coxa para si.

_Droga, Aghata, controle seus pensamentos! _

Ele prendeu meu corpo a parede e puxou minhas duas pernas, eu as passei em volta de sua cintura e me apoiei nele. Eu puxei seus cabelos e comecei a beijá-lo com força.

- Feliz Aniversário, Aghata. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e me separou dele, me colocando no chão novamente.

- O... _que_?- Eu estava desnorteada. Apolo se separava de mim, mas eu ainda podia ver o volume em sua calça, sua relutância.

- O que? Você acha que seria fácil assim?- Ele riu, o que fez meu coração parar. Se não tivesse achado aquilo bom e surpreendente, eu estaria furiosa agora.- Foi só um presente.

- Ah, nem é. Eu vi que você queria também. – Eu cheguei mais perto dele e o impedi de colocar a camisa novamente.

- Aghata, nós já conversamos sobre isso... – Ele tentou me afastar dele.

- É exatamente esse o problema, nós conversamos demais. – Eu passei minhas mãos por seu peito quente, olhando para ele sob os cílios.

- Aghata. – Ele repreendeu, segurando meus pulsos com força exagerada.

- Ah. – Eu tentei soltar meus pulsos de seu aperto de ferro, magoada com seu tom de voz. Ele foi grosso, mandão e acabou com meu coração com uma única palavra: o meu nome. – Tudo bem. Desculpe. – Murmurei tentando esconder a vontade de chorar, me virei e comecei a andar em direção à cama.

- Boa noite. – Eu prendi o soluço, me deitei e cobri minha cabeça com o edredom, adiando o choro.

- Aghata... – Percebi a diferença em seu tom de voz, o arrependimento. – Eu sinto muito, não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – Pude ouvir seus passos calmos e hesitantes na minha direção.

- Tudo bem, eu que deveria pedir desculpas. – Tentei afogar meu choro no travesseiro, se minha voz estivesse abafada pelo menos eu pareceria menos fraca.

- Porque desculpa? Porque você teria que pedir desculpas?- Ele abraçou meu corpo por cima do edredom.

- Porque eu forcei, tudo bem se você não quiser fazer isso comigo, eu entendo. Afinal, você é um deus, eu sou só mortal, totalmente compreensível. Você pode ter qualquer deusa linda e imortal, pode ter Afrodite à hora que quiser... – Comecei a tagarelar.

- Aghata. – Ele me cortou frio e irritado. – Você acha que eu não te quero?- Definitivamente ele estava irritado.

- É... – Murmurei com cuidado, tirando a coberta do rosto.

- E você estava _chorando_ por isso? Você achou _mesmo_ que eu não te desejo?

- Faz sentido. – Eu rebati em meio a um soluço.

- Aghata, é claro que não faz sentido. – Ele se acalmou, limpando uma lágrima da minha bochecha. – O que você diria se eu pensasse isso?

- Vai cagar. – Eu dei um típico sorriso 'eu estou brincando' meu bem largo. – Apolo, são coisas totalmente diferentes...

- Porque seria diferente?

- Porque você nunca sentiria um quinto do desejo e do amor que eu sinto por você.

- Aghata... – Ele fechou os olhos e contou a respiração, tentando se acalmar. – Se você disser mais uma mentira dessas...

- Desculpa, eu não queria te irritar, mas é verdade... – Senti o corpo de Apolo ficar cada vez mais quente de irritação. E estava ficando realmente quente na cama, como se eu estivesse ao lado de, bem, o sol, o que eu estava mesmo. – Apolo, você está bem?- Eu coloquei uma mão em seu ombro, e quanto mais me encostava a ele mais eu sentia seu corpo esfriar, então o abracei por completo.

A princípio a temperatura queimou minha pele, mas continuei o abraçando, logo a temperatura desceu drasticamente.

- Aghata, o quanto você me ama?- Ele sussurrou ainda de olhos fechados, parecendo se controlar.

- Muito.

- E você sabe o quanto eu te amo?- Ele abriu os olhos. Juro que nunca vi íris tão impressionantes, e olha que eu costumo analisar bem a íris das pessoas, inclusive a minha. Seus olhos dourados estavam muito amarelos, como... como... não sei. Pense em algo amarelo, muito amarelo. Mas essa cor não me dava medo por ser incomum em olhos, mas sim me atraía mais.

- Você está irritado. – Murmurei sem pensar, totalmente absorvida por seus olhos.

- Você não me respondeu.

- Não, eu não sei o quanto você me ama. – Soltei sem pensar, como se ele estivesse me hipnotizando.

- Muito, eu te amo muito, muito. Você não tem ideia. E é exatamente por isso que eu não posso fazer isso agora, não posso pensar em corrompê-la.

- Me corromper?- Eu gargalhei. – Apolo, eu não sou criança.

- Você tem 15 anos.

- E daí?

- Eu tenho filhas de 15 anos, e com certeza não gostaria que elas fossem corrompidas.

- Apolo, pelo amor de Zeus, quer parar com essa palavra?- Eu rolei os olhos.

- Zeus!- Ele brigou, e quando percebi já era tarde demais, já tinha atraído a atenção do meu pai e raios clareavam o céu noturno. Sentamo-nos de frente um para o outro e começamos a rir.

- Por que será que ele não gosta de mim como genro?

- Porque é incesto talvez?- Ergui as sobrancelhas pra ele.

- E daí? Como se alguém no Olimpo ligasse pra isso. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu não ligo. – Eu encostei a cabeça em seu colo, me deitando.

- Nem eu. – Ele começou a mexer no meu cabelo. Droga, devia estar embaraçado.

- Quantos incestos você já cometeu?- Eu perguntei distraída, só depois percebi o que tinha falado.

- Aghata!- Ele me repreendeu, rindo. – Todos no mundo mítico grego têm algum parentesco.

- Muitos?- Eu adivinhei.

- Quantos namorados você já teve?- Ele retrucou.

- Fácil. – Eu respondi rápido. – Nenhum.

- O que?- Ele perguntou descrente.

- É. Nunca tive muita sorte no amor.

- Aham.

- Antes de você, claro.

- Pensei que uma garota bonita como você tivesse vários pretendentes.

- Ter até eu tenho, mas eu não sei escolher o certo. – Eu dei de ombros.

- Como é convencida!- Ele riu.

- Olha quem fala. – Eu ri também. Nós começamos a rir mais ainda, mas uma luz rosa surgiu ao lado da cama.

- Afrodite... – Ele suspirou.

- Ah, obrigada viu. – Me levantei e fiquei o encarando.

- Não, não é isso!- Ele riu. – É só que, bem, Afrodite é minha ex... – Ele não teve muito tempo de explicar, pois uma voz animada e aveludada disse:

- Ei, vocês, o amor é lindo e tudo, mas eu cheguei, quero atenção!

- Afrodite!- Eu engatinhei na cama até ela e lhe dei um abraço. – O que veio fazer aqui?

- Vim dar um recado para ele. – Ela apontou para trás de mim.

- O que você quer, Afrodite?- Apolo suspirou rolando os olhos atrás de mim.

- Himineu tem um problema, e eu não pude resolver, então você como um bom pai vai ajudá-lo.

- Himineu?- Eu murmurei comigo, tentando lembrar-me de onde conhecia esse nome.

– O deus do casamento. – Apolo respondeu.

-Ai, meus deuses, ele é filho de vocês dois!- Me lembrei de uma vez. – Ai, deleta! deleta! deleta... – Meditei colocando a mão na testa e fechando os olhos, evitando vomitar e surtar ali mesmo.

Eu não conseguia imaginar meu namorado e minha amiga/tia avó... bem... _reproduzindo._ Pensar que Apolo tinha de fato feito com Afrodite me deixou irritada e rejeitada.

- Aghata, controle-se, foi há milênios. – Afrodite murmurou com indiferença.

- Ainda sim,_ uuuurgh_. – Eu estremeci.

- Bom, então eu acho que tenho que ir. – Apolo se virou para mim e passou a o braço pela minha cintura. – Eu estava com saudades.

- Eu também. Promete que vem me ver logo?- Fiz beicinho com o rosto a centímetros do seu.

Eu estava envergonhada de falar assim com Apolo na frente de Afrodite, mas considerando que ela era a deusa do amor, devia estar amando a cena.

- Prometo. – Ele riu, provavelmente da minha vergonha, e me deu um beijo demorado. – Eu te amo. – E começou a se levantar da cama.

- Eu também. – Eu murmurei sorrindo feito uma boba.

Afrodite fazia uma espécie de mímica para mim, apontando para seu próprio pulso e depois para Apolo. Logo entendi o que ela queria dizer.

- Apolo... – Eu chamei com a voz mais doce e irresistível que pude fazer.

- Oi?- Ele se virou para mim, sorrindo todo abobalhado. Concentrei-me na pulseira no meu braço, e no poder que ela poderia me trazer.

Dei um sorriso malicioso e o chamei com o indicador, ele veio até mim me olhando como um cachorro olha para a bola na mão de seu dono, esperando que ele a lance.

- Quando você virá?- Eu perguntei com ordem na voz.

- Sábado. – Respondeu ainda sorrindo bobo, provavelmente vítima da minha pulseira (que estava brilhando) e seu encanto.

- Isso é daqui a 6 dias, eu quero mais cedo.

- Quando você quiser.

- Ótimo, quando eu te chamar você virá, entendido?

- Sim, senhora. – Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, agora você pode ir. – Eu dei um selinho nele e olhei com uma cara tipo: rala.

- Isso foi divertido. – Me virei sorrindo para Afrodite, ela apenas deu um sorriso representando que ela também achou legal.

- O que aconteceu? – Apolo recobrou a consciência. – Porque vocês estão me olhando assim? Eu hein, vamos logo Afrodite.

- Tudo bem, vamos. – Afrodite reprimiu um riso, me deu um beijo na bochecha e sumiu em névoa rosa.

- Tchau, Aghata. – Apolo estalou os dedos e sumiu.

Eu fiquei ali, sentada na cama rindo do que aconteceu e pensando se Apolo me obedeceria, é... acho que sim.

**Capitulo 30- Irra!**

- Chegamos. Finalmente. – Ethan suspirou cansado, olhando para o enorme prédio espelhado à nossa frente.

- Central de energia do Arizona?- Eu olhei encantada para o prédio. – Eu,_ com certeza,_ quero trabalhar aqui.

– Essa construção é incrível. - Annabeth disse maravilhada. - Nós temos que entrar na sala de radar.

- Como?- Percy perguntou.

- Talvez... Não sei. Aghata, você consegue dar um curto circuito no sistema?

- Mas ai tudo ia apagar, esse prédio funciona basicamente de energia elétrica.

- O que é perfeito para você. Vamos lá, Aghata, quando evacuarem o prédio e você estiver dentro da sala você liga tudo novamente.

- Tudo bem.

- Porque não tentamos do modo civilizado?- Percy perguntou se quicando no banco. – Talvez por ser filha da sua mãe, você poderia conseguir entrar.

- Percy, minha mãe _talvez_ possa entrar lá, é super secreto, porque eles deixariam uma garota de 15 anos entrar?

- Bom, não custa tentar.

- Ok, eu vou tentar, mas você vai ver como isso é inútil. – Eu abri a porta do carro quando Ethan estacionou e saí do carro. – Annabeth, venha comigo.

Annabeth logo obedeceu e começou a me seguir, enquanto eu andava firme até o hall do prédio.

- Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-las?- Um rapaz de cabelos pretos formalmente penteados com gel de mais ou menos 25 anos sorriu para mim quando me debrucei no balcão.

_Beleza_, pensei_, isso pode ser fácil agora que descobri os poderes dessa pulseira. _

- Olá, - Dei um sorriso torto para ele, fingindo estar interessada. – Eu sou Aghata. Essa é Annabeth. Nós queremos falar com o presidente da companhia.

- Acho que isso não será possível. – Ele abafou uma gargalhada. – O Sr. Marshall é muito ocupado.

- Acho que você não entendeu. – Eu cheguei mais perto dele, com uma expressão ameaçadora e voz dura. – Vou nos apresentar novamente. Eu sou Aghata Fleury e essa é Annabeth Marshall. Podemos falar com o pai de Annabeth?- Assim que eu disse nossos sobrenomes o sangue fugiu do rosto do garoto.

- AH, hã... hã... Sim, eu vou chamar a secretária dele para acompanhá-las. – Ele parecia desnorteado enquanto se levantava da cadeira e cambaleava até o elevador.

- Annabeth Marshall?- Annabeth sussurrou para mim quando o garoto não estava mais a vista.

- Sim, você quer ou não entrar na sala?- Sussurrei de volta, ela não respondeu.

O garoto estava caminhando em nossa direção, seus olhos castanhos brilhavam para mim. Eu dei um meio sorriso para ele e um enorme sorriso tomou seu rosto, percebi quão bonito ele era.

- Essa é Olivia, ela vai levar as senhoritas até a sala do seu pai, Srta. Marshall. – Ele gesticulou para uma mulher de mais ou menos 40 anos, cabelos ressecados pintados de castanho e sobrancelhas feitas com lápis. Ela não é bem o que eu chamaria de Miss Universo, muito menos Miss Simpatia. Eu dei um sorriso para ela e ela só me olhou com uma expressão seca.

- Me sigam. – Ela falou com os olhos caídos, se virou e começou a caminhar em direção ao elevador.

- O que vocês querem com o Sr. Marshall?- Olivia perguntou ainda com aquela voz entediada enquanto subíamos no elevador espelhado.

Ela emanava um cheiro enjoativo, como manteiga rançosa. Encostei minha bochecha na metálica parede gelada do elevador, a fim de evitar o vômito por causa do cheiro. Uma música calma da Alanis Morissette tocava com apenas o piano de fundo. Eu estava praticamente desmaiando ali.

- Eu preciso que meu pai desbloqueie meu cartão de crédito, como eu posso viver sem ele?- Annabeth incorporou uma adolescente mimada, mas o cheiro parecia incomodá-la também, seu nariz se contorcia freneticamente.

- Claro, eu entendo. – Ela disse azeda, sem olhar para Annabeth ou para mim.

- Porque estamos demorando tanto para chegar?- Eu resmunguei colocando meu nariz na fresta da porta, procurando por algum ar.

- O escritório do Sr. Marshall é no ultimo andar.

- Mas no ultimo andar não é o...? –Annabeth foi perguntar, mas Olívia a cortou.

- Telhado. Sim, é lá que o Sr. Marshall que vocês procuram está. – Ela sorriu perversa, mostrando uma fila de dentes amarelos e tortos.

_UH-OH_. Um alarme, não muito freqüente, disparou na minha mente: fui pega na mentira.

- ER... Obrigada, mas nós vamos de escada. – Eu apertei o botão do térreo, mas já era tarde demais, então apertei o de emergência.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO, GAROTA?- A mulher berrou segurando meu pulso com força.

- Você não vai me jogar do telhado. – Eu gritei em desespero, tentando soltar seu pulso.

- Eu não ia te jogar do telhado! Só ia chamar a segurança!

- Aham, você deve ser um monstro. – Eu gritei. – Annabeth, mate-a!

- Agora eu vou chamar a polícia!

Annabeth desembainhou sua faca de bronze celestial e cravou na cintura da mulher, mas a faca passou direto, como se a mulher fosse feita de gás.

- UH-OH. – Annabeth olhou sua faca fazendo parte do tronco da mulher com desespero. – Mortal.

- DROGA!- Eu me desesperei.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? Porque você está tentando enfiar um lápis em mim?- Ela olhou assustada para Annabeth, ainda segurando meus pulsos.

Droga, o que eu faço agora?! Droga, droga!

- Aghata, o curto!- Annabeth me avisou. Lembrei-me de nosso antigo plano.

Soltei meus pulsos do aperto de ferro da mulher e os coloquei na porta do elevador. Concentrei-me em fazer o elevador subir, já que estávamos mais perto do telhado. Energia saia das minhas mãos para o elevador, ele começou a subir tão rápido que Annabeth e Olívia caíram no chão.

Quando ele chegou ao telhado, abri as portas e dei curto circuito no sistema inteiro. Os botões do elevador acendiam e apagavam com urgência, assim como as luzes, de repente... _puf_. Tudo escuro.

-Annabeth, corra para as escadas!- eu ordenei e ela o fez, logo eu soltei minha mão do elevador com medo das luzes voltarem e corri também.

Descemos cinco lances de escada correndo, quando já não agüentava mais descer Annabeth disse:

- É aqui, a sala é aquela. – Ela apontou para uma porta metalizada com um raio desenhado.

- Você tem que estar brincando comigo. – Eu ri da ironia e coloquei a mão na porta, logo ela se abriu, revelando uma enorme sala de aparelhos e radares.

- Sua vez. – Eu disse entrando correndo na sala.

Annabeth correu até um aparelho de radar e gritou.

- Aghata, me ajude, está apagado.

Fui correndo até ela e coloquei a mão no aparelho, fazendo-o ligar no mesmo instante.

- Precisa de um código. – Ela murmurou.

Lembrei-me do número que minha avó me dissera no telefone e rapidamente o digitei. SENHA CORRETA. BEM VINDO. Apareceu em verde na tela, mostrando um mapa.

- Valeu, vó.

Annabeth digitou correndo algumas coisas no teclado enquanto murmurava algo incompreensível para o meu cérebro.

- Aqui!- Ela saltou quando viu um ponto piscando no radar. – O raio!

- Onde?

- Texas.

- Em um dia chegamos lá.

- Temos um dia para entregar o raio.

- O que?!

- Temos que voar.

- Mas e Percy? Meu pai não o deixaria voar, não mesmo.

- Ele vai ter que deixar, ou você vai sozinha, não sei.

- Resolvemos isso no carro, vamos antes que liguem tudo de novo.

Nós saímos correndo pelas escadas, passamos pelo saguão com o maior silencio possível. Funcionários tinham lanternas acesas varrendo a sala, a procura de algo, ou de alguém. Colamo-nos às paredes e fomos engatinhando até a porta, quando chegamos à luz do sol, várias pessoas nos viram.

- São elas!- O atendente gritou, apontando para nós.

- Ah, fala sério. – Eu resmunguei e comecei a correr até o estacionamento.

Eu olhava para todos os lados, mas não via o carro do acampamento em vaga nenhuma.

- E agora?- Annabeth arfou ao meu lado, colocando as mãos nos joelhos. – Onde eles estão?

- Não sei, eles vão nos pegar. – Eu olhei para trás desesperada. Olívia e sua manada corriam até nós.

De repente um barulho de pneu cantando na pista invadiu meus ouvidos, me ensurdecendo.

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRA! – Ouvi um grito vindo junto com o barulho e logo reconheci. – E AI? OCÊS QUÉ UMA CARONINHA? ENTRA AI. – Um cara de cabelos cor de cobre bagunçados e dentes tortos sorriu para mim dentro de uma caminhonete preta desbotada, mais velha que eu.

- Annabeth, entre. – Eu suspirei, abrindo a porta do passageiro e entrando.

- FALA AÍ, PRIMA. – Ele me deu um abraço apertado e se separou de mim, para me olhar sorrindo. – CÊ TÁ UM PÃO HEIN, PRIMA. OU MELHOR, UMA ROSQUINHA. – Ele começou a rir, seu riso tinha um som de porco.

- Hehe. – Eu ri sem graça. – Olá também, Berry. – Olhando para ele com cuidado.

Ele estava lindo, como sempre. Seu cabelo cor de cobre rebelde dava um ar sexy e perigoso para ele, seu sorriso ainda era lindo, apesar dos dentes tortos. Pena que tanta beleza estava camuflada nesse jeito caipira.

- Seus amigos me mandaram aqui! Gente boa eles!- Ele deu partida no carro, me fazendo colar no banco de couro velho e manchado.

- Você conheceu os meninos?- Annabeth perguntou assustada com a velocidade do carro.

- O tal de Ethan, Percy e Luke? Ah, eu adorei os bichin, são muito dos legal viu. – O jeito que Berry disse Ethan como 'Êtán', Percy como 'Perrrrrrrrrcii'' e Luke como Lúki me deu coceira.

- Seu primo?- Annabeth sussurrou para mim.

- Distante. Da parte mortal da família. A bisavó dele era Filha de Deméter, sabe como é, ela gostava de fazenda. – sussurrei de volta sobre o ombro.

- E então, er... Berry, onde os meninos estão?- Annabeth parecia desconfortável.

- Eu vô leva ocês lá, pó fica tranqüila. – Ele virou o rosto e sorriu para Annabeth, a simpatia e a hospitalidade emanavam dele, mas Annabeth pareceu notar mais a beleza e os dentes tortos.

Com a correria de Berry (eu estava adorando a velocidade), nós chegamos a um parque da cidade em menos de 10 minutos. O carro do acampamento estava estacionado na entrada da mata. Encostados no carro estavam os garotos (Bem, Percy e Luke são garotos, Ethan é um homem.). Quando nós descemos da caminhonete eles sorriram.

Percy foi correndo abraçar Annabeth e Luke veio me abraçar também. Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco, ainda não havia me recuperado do beijo. Ethan só ficou lá, encostado ao capô do carro, sorrindo torto para mim e conseguiu o mesmo efeito que Luke.

- E aí? Descobriram onde o raio está?- Luke perguntou me afastando um pouco.

- No Texas. – Eu respondi.

- Texas?- Berry perguntou ainda com aquele sotaque. – Cês vão pro Texas? ÊE, lá é lindo. Quer que eu vá cocês?

- Er... Berry, sabe aquelas histórias de terror que a sua avó nos contava quando eu passava as férias na fazenda com vocês?- Eu disse cautelosa.

- Sobre os monstros, as mulheres cobras e essas coisas?- Ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Er... Sim. O que acontece é que... bem... nós vamos lutar contra eles. – Assim que eu disse Luke chegou perto do meu ouvido e murmurou.

- O que você está fazendo?

Eu apenas ignorei o arrepio que isso me causou. Droga, odeio essa sensibilidade na orelha!

- E... bem, elas comem cowboys. Você é um cowboy, certo?- eu perguntei, ele parecia hesitante, mas estufou o peito, ergueu o queixo, colocou as mãos no quadril e falou.

- Sim, eu sou um cowboy.

- Então você não pode lutar contra elas. Você tem que proteger sua família.

- Tudo bem, então eu vou correndo para casa agora. Tchau, prima. – Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Foi muito bom conhecer ocê, Sr. Annabeth. – Ele deu um beijo na mão de Annabeth, que ficou toda vermelha. Estranho ele saber o nome dela. Percy só ficou olhando feio para Berry.

- Gostei do cês, rapazes. – Ele sorriu para os garotos, eles apenas assentiram com a cabeça.

- Tchau, Berry. Obrigada pela carona e pelo resgate. – Eu sorri realmente agradecida para ele. Ele se curvou, fingiu agradecer com um chapéu invisível e entrou na picape de novo.

- IIIIIIIIIIIRRA, TEXAS, LÁ VAMOS NÓS. – Ethan gritou rindo, bateu a mão no capô e entrou no carro. – Vamos lá, pessoal. – Ele disse fazendo o motor roncar, todos nós entramos correndo no carro e afivelamos o cinto.

- Pisa fundo, Ethan, que hoje eu quero correr. – Eu murmurei no banco do passageiro.

O ponteiro do velocímetro correu desesperado.

**Capitulo 31- Fácil Demais**

— 20 horas!- Annabeth gritou desesperada, olhando no relógio. – Nós temos 20 horas até a guerra começar.

- Ah meus deuses. ― Luke mergulhou as mãos no cabelo, desesperado.

- Não chame por eles. – Eu murmurei com raiva. – Eles são o motivo de tudo isso.

- Aghata, como saberemos em que parte do Texas o raio está?- Annabeth perguntou.

- Não sei, eu posso tentar... senti-lo, como Quíron sugeriu.

- Então pode começar a sentir. – Ethan disse, apontando para uma placa que passou pelo nosso carro como um borrão. – Acabamos de cruzar a fronteira do Texas.

Mais alguns metros de pista à frente, eu podia ver um pequeno e humilde vilarejo de beira de estrada. Aquele calor estava me matando.

- Que clima gostoso, né, galera? – Ethan riu. Ele era o único que não estava vermelho ou suando. Deusa do fogo, porque você resolveu ter uma criança cérebro? Você costumava ser virgem e pura, fisicamente.

- Cale a boca e vamos logo, Ethan. – Eu colei meu rosto no vidro do passageiro.

- Você não acha que devia colocar o cinto?- Ele perguntou sério.

- Não.

- Pergunta retórica.

- Resposta retórica.

- Você pode morrer.

- Melhor em um acidente de carro do que nas mãos de seu próprio pai.

- Ele não faria isso.

- Será?

- Por quê?

- Porque eu vou fracassar.

- Quem te disse?

- Sem vertigem.

- Isso não quer dizer nada.

- Eu devia sentir algo.

- Acabamos de entrar no estado.

- Acabamos de passar um Mcdonalds.

- Está com fome?

- Não.

- E...?

- E tem um Mcdonalds. Não estamos no meio do nada.

- Aghata, relaxe, nós vamos encontrar o raio. – Ele colocou a mão sobre a minha, me acalmando. Só que só me deixou mais nervosa.

Fiquei olhando a mão de Ethan sobre a minha, tentando evitar o calor que subia para as minhas bochechas, mas era uma missão fadada ao fracasso.

- 19 horas e 45 minutos. – Annabeth quebrou o silêncio tenso que se firmou no carro.

- Entre mais nos cantos do estado, mais perto das divisas. Nós vamos dar a volta no estado. – Eu ordenei.

- Você é louca?- Ethan perguntou abismado. Eu não respondi, apenas lhe lancei um olhar confiante e mortal. – Tudo bem.

Passada uma hora, já estávamos no centro de uma cidade qualquer.

Começou com um arrepio que percorreu minha espinha. Para mim aquilo era normal, sempre que eu viajava por terra era assim. Mas depois começou a ficar estranho. Minha língua formigava, meu braço se movia para frente sem a minha ordem, meu corpo inteiro tremia com um choque.

- Acho que era disso que Quíron estava falando. – Murmurei, minha voz saindo mais poderosa e grave.

- Então acho que o raio está aqui. – Luke sorriu.

- É. – Sorri junto.

Sentia-me mais poderosa e forte, conforme o carro andava em direção a um...

- Curral?- Annabeth resmungou. – Ircky.

- Ethan, pare o carro, está lá.

- Aghata, você vai _lá?-_Ele perguntou incrédulo.

- É claro, eu não posso pegar o raio com a mente.

- Louca. – Luke murmurou.

- Fiquem. – Eu ordenei e desci do carro, começando a andar em direção ao curral vermelho no meio do nada, mas uma mão segurou meu braço.

- Aquelas vacas não são normais. – Luke advertiu com o rosto a centímetros de mim, totalmente sério e preocupado.

- Luke, você quer vir?- Eu perguntei totalmente calma.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu recompondo a postura aos poucos, parecendo surpreso com a minha resposta/pergunta.

- Então venha. – Eu sorri para ele e peguei seu braço, o levando ao meu lado.

Nós fomos andando até o curral, segurei seu braço todo o caminho, com medo de ele fugir.

Quando entramos no curral eu vi do que se tratava "aquelas vacas não são normais". Na verdade, nem pareciam vacas.

- Tudo bem então. – Eu respirei fundo. – São as vacas vermelhas de Admeto.

- Agora são de Apolo. – Luke sussurrou para mim. Assim que Luke disse o nome do deus, as vacas nos olharam furiosas, bufando. Fumaças saíam de suas narinas.

- Deuses!- Eu resmunguei.

- Aghata, olhe. – Luke apontou para um quadrado de feno, no canto do curral. Algo azul brilhava – O raio!

- Como vamos chegar lá sem sermos fritos?

- Sei lá. As vacas são do seu namorado.

- Ótimo. Obrigada.

Comecei a me esgueirar entre as vacas, mas elas se fecharam, acabando com a minha passagem e me encarando bravas.

- Tudo bem. – Respirei fundo. – O que vocês querem de mim?- eu estava falando com vacas!

Mas parece que funcionou, pois uma delas inclinou a cabeça e apontou o focinho para mim, parecendo meio dócil.

- Ah, você quer carinho?- Eu estendi minha mão para ela, hesitante em tocar seu focinho.

Uma delas sacudiu a cabeça bufando, me mostrando que eu deveria ir embora.

- Por favor, lindinha. Ajude-me, me deixe passar. – Assim que eu resmunguei, foi como mágica, todas elas se separaram, abrindo caminho para mim.

- Mentira que vai ser fácil assim!- Eu me emocionei. – Amo vocês. Prometo que vou virar vegetariana!

Comecei a andar em direção ao raio, morrendo de nojo dos estrumes em que meus pés se sustentavam.

- Uh-Oh. – Senti o chão embaixo do meu pé direito ficar firme, o que considerando a situação _não_ era um bom sinal.

- O que foi?- Luke perguntou me olhando preocupado na entrada do curral.

- Estou presa.

- O quê?- Ele exaltou.

- Tente pegar você.

- Claro que eu não vou conseguir, tente puxá-lo com a mente, sei lá.

Parecia meio impossível, mas eu tentei puxar com a mente, estiquei o braço e comecei a me imaginar pegando-o. O raio começou a flutuar e correr para a minha mão.

- Que coisa estranha, isso está muito fácil.

- Fácil o caramba, vamos logo. Pare de reclamar da sorte e corra, as vacas estão irritadinhas.

Fiz o que Luke disse e comecei a correr, meu pé magicamente se soltou.

_Obrigada,_ rezei_, Apolo_.

Entramos correndo no carro, sem explicações, apenas o raio em minhas mãos. Eu me sentia tão forte e poderosa.

Paramos em uma lanchonete velha no meio do nada no caminho de volta, estávamos morrendo de fome. A lanchonete era um enorme prédio cinza na terra de ninguém.

Tentei comer pouco, morrendo de vergonha. Eu geralmente sou um monstro na hora de comer. Subi ao telhado para pensar um pouco.

Estava com uma sensação estranha, minha intuição gritava em minha mente. Aquilo estava fácil demais, muito tranqüilo, tinha que haver algum problema.

- Você está certa. – Uma voz poderosa e máscula riu atrás de mim, me causando um arrepio. – Há um problema. Eu.

Coloquei a mão em Alexis e me virei, fazendo-a se transformar na vara mágica de sempre, já sabendo de quem se tratava.

**Capitulo 32- Musas**

—O que você quer? — Eu perguntei impaciente, com Alexis pronta para atacar, ao lado do meu corpo.

— O que você acha que eu quero? — Ele bufou. — Guerra, dã.

— Não estou a fim de lutar, Ares. — Suspirei cansada, mas ainda em posição de espera.

— Uma pena, soube que você é uma ótima lutadora. – Ele sorriu com escárnio. – Mas não me contaram que você é covarde, ao contrário.

— Te contaram que eu não caio em provocações? E que eu tenho um QI medianamente elevado?- Eu rolei os olhos.

— Me contaram que você é petulante e sarcástica, isso é verdade. – Ele começou a caminhar lentamente, me cercando.

— Te contaram que eu tenho um ego grande? Ambos temos, não?

— Você sabe por que eu ajudei a construir seu brinquedo? — Ele perguntou enquanto caminhava ao meu redor, me analisando. — Alexis, o nome, certo?

— Não vejo motivos. — Murmurei nervosa e ereta, sentindo as órbitas vazias pegando fogo de Ares analisando cada pedaço de mim, me julgando.

— Porque eu nunca vi uma lutadora tão feroz e ágil. E eu esperava que você se tornasse uma de minhas sacerdotisas, queria que ensinasse aos meus filhos seus movimentos, sua rapidez.

— Não vai acontecer. Além do mais, que mortal você conhece que venera o deus da guerra? — Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

— Garota, não me provoque. — O fogo onde seus globos oculares deviam estar arderam selvagens para mim.

— Estou apenas sendo realista. — Empinei o nariz.

— Como você tem coragem? — Ele parou a minha frente, virando a cabeça, como se estivesse intrigado.

— De que?

— De usar tanto sarcasmo com um deus. De enfrentar o deus da guerra.

—Não é coragem.

— O que é então?

— É isso que emana de você, me irrita. Você me faz usar sarcasmo o tempo inteiro.

— E você adora isso. — Ele chegou perto, estreitando os olhos por trás dos óculos de sol. — Adora ser sarcástica. Se sente poderosa por isso, forte.

— Diga. O que você quer de mim? Algo que esteja dentro da minha sanidade. Servir a você não se encaixa nesse grupo.

— Atrevida. — Ele balbuciou. — Eu quero o raio.

— Eu disse algo que seja_ sano. _

— Para a sua própria sanidade, é melhor me dar o raio. Eu levo para o meu pai.

— Não, obrigada. Eu mesma levo.

— Vai demorar muito. — Ele insistiu, pegando no raio na minha mão.

—Não. — Eu puxei.

— Me dê. — Ele sacou uma espada pingando veneno e apontou para o meu pescoço, puxando o raio. — Sangue de Hidra. — Ele acenou com a cabeça para a espada. — Muito venenoso.

— Vara mágica. — Eu coloquei Alexis em seu pescoço também, indicando com a cabeça. — Muito maneira. — disse cheia de escárnio e abaixei, saindo da armadilha de Ares e girei para trás, tendo algum espaço para tomar um ar.

Ares grunhiu e atacou. Sua espada fez um corte certeiro em meu braço, teria me matado se eu não tivesse pulado para o lado. O corte começou a fervilhar, o veneno da Hidra corroia minha pele, lenta, mas dolorosamente.

— Em poucos minutos seu braço já se foi. — Ele riu. — Vai me entregar o raio agora?

— Você não vai deixar meu pai muito feliz, você sabe. — Eu resmunguei e lancei Alexis como lança.

A lança atingiu o ombro de Ares. Ele gemeu, levantou a mão e arrancou a lança dali, como se fosse flecha de plástico de criança. A perfuração com sangue dourado rapidamente se fechou.

— Você não pode vencer de mim, eu sou o deus da guerra. — Ele olhou com raiva para mim e depois para o meu machucado. Quanto mais seu sorriso malicioso aumentava, mais meu machucado doía. Comecei a gritar desesperada, meu braço estava com um buraco que ficava cada vez mais fundo.

— Desgraçado. — Gritei, caindo ajoelhada no chão.

— Vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensava, talvez você não seja tão durona quanto dizem. — Ele chegou perto do meu corpo ajoelhado e apontou sua enorme espada para o meu peito. Uma gota de veneno caiu na minha coxa, me fazendo gritar loucamente com o ardor.

— Ares. — Uma voz grossa e aveludada chamou firme e irritado atrás de Ares. — Solte já essa espada.

A expressão de Ares a principio foi de medo e surpresa, mas quando ele se virou, seu sorriso estava puro escárnio.

— Maninho. — Ele riu. — Desculpe, tudo bem se eu machucar sua mortal? — Ele sorriu mais ainda e sacudiu a lança acima das minhas pernas, fazendo mais veneno cair na minha pele. Meu grito dessa vez foi estridente.

— Aghata... — Apolo olhou para mim com compaixão, sua expressão ficava mais dolorida quando eu gritava.

— Você não pode interferir, Apolo. Saia daqui, ou se você quiser, assista sua mortal sofrer. – Ele apontou a espada para o meu peito.

Mas eu fui mais esperta. Enquanto ele conversava com Apolo, com um enorme esforço levantei o raio e apontei para ele.

Ele apontou a espada para mim. Assim que ele viu o raio na minha mão arregalou os olhos.

— Você não faria. — Ele começou a recuar.

— Faria sim, eu não gosto de você. — Murmurei com raiva e lancei um raio nele. Seu corpo voou para o outro lado do telhado.

Deixei meu tronco cair no chão, eu estava exausta por causa do veneno, desistindo de lutar.

— Aghata, calma. Isso vai passar. — Apolo se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

— Apolo, você não pode ajudar. Ainda estamos em batalha.

— Não diretamente, mas eu tenho uma ideia. — Ele se levantou, ergueu a cabeça e gritou para os céus. — Clio, Tália, Erato, Melpômene, Terpsícore, Polímnia, Urânia e Euterpe, venham.

— Você está chamando as Musas? — Eu perguntei incrédula.

— Sim, elas podem me ajudar aqui.

De repente oito lindas jovens apareceram à minha frente. A primeira estava coroada de louros, tendo na mão direita uma trombeta e na esquerda um livro intitulado "Tucídide". Que eu identifiquei como Clio, a musa da história.

A segunda estava coroada de flores, tocando uma flauta. Euterpe, a musa da poesia lírica. A terceira era Tália, a musa da comédia. Ela tinha uma máscara cômica de teatro na mão, que estava me dando medo, e uma coroa como a de Hera na cabeça.

Todas elas tinham seus símbolos nas mãos. Sorriam simpáticas para mim. Elas eram tão incrivelmente lindas que pareciam irreais.

— Oh, querida. — Uma delas com um véu e toda a roupa branca se ajoelhou ao meu lado, passando a mão em meu cabelo maternalmente. Sua expressão era de preocupação, mas ainda se via que ela era pensativa. Polímnia, a musa dos hinos. — O que aconteceu com você?

— Foi ele. — Uma mulher com o cabelo preto como o céu, um lindo e longo vestido azul-celeste e uma coroa de estrelas apontou para o corpo de Ares no outro lado. — Eu o odeio.

— Urânia, você é a musa da astronomia, você só o odeia porque colocaram o nome romano dele em um planeta, o seu preferido. — A voz desta musa era incrível, quando ela falava as palavras dançavam no ar. Literalmente. Em sua cabeça havia uma coroa de grinaldas, uma lira pousava ao seu lado.

— E você não o acha exatamente gracioso, Terpsícore. – Tália rolou os olhos com o sorriso constante no rosto. — Como você diz, ele não tem o dom da dança. — Ela disse imitando sua irmã dançando.

— Meninas! — Apolo as chamou, elas se calaram na hora. Eu sabia que ele era o regente das musas, mas não imaginava que ele tinha tanto comando. — Preciso que vocês ajudem aqui. Eu mesmo ajudaria, mas não posso interferir diretamente.

— Pode mandar, chefia. — Tália sorriu. Novidade!

— É esse o problema. — Ele apontou para o meu braço verde.

— Ah, meu Apolo! — Melpômene, a musa da tragédia, fez sua clava voar sobre a minha cabeça de tão sobressaltada que ficou quando viu meu machucado. — Oh, meu bem, nós vamos sarar isso, tudo bem? — Ela passou a mão no meu cabelo e sorria toda preocupada para mim.

— Não, eu ajudo. — Uma musa de ar majestoso e com uma coroa de ouro se agachou ao meu lado.

Eu sabia quem era ela. Calíope, a musa da eloqüência. Só que eu não gostava dela, ela tivera um caso com Apolo. Mas isso era imperceptível perto dela, a simpatia emanava dela. Ela tinha mesmo carisma.

Sua mão sobrevoou o meu machucado e ele logo começou a cicatrizar. Ela era incrível.

— Agora se levante. — Melpômene ordenou.

Assim que eu me levantei, elas fizeram mesura. O que eu achei bem estranho.

— Ponha um sorriso nesse lindo rosto, minha deusa. — Tália encostou os dedos nos cantos da minha boca. Involuntariamente eu sorri. — Pronto, agora sim.

— Acho que já acabamos aqui. — Polímnia disse. — Adeus, meu deus. — Elas fizeram mesura a Apolo. — E adeus, minha deusa. — E fizeram a mim.

— Er... Obrigada, senhoritas, por me curarem. — Eu agradeci sem jeito pela mesura.

— De nada. — Elas disseram e puf. Cada uma desapareceu do seu jeito.

— Apolo, o que foi aquilo da mesura e 'minha deusa'? — Eu me virei para ele com um olhar acusatório e assustado.

— Ah... Aquilo? Não foi nada. — Ele pareceu fugir do assunto.

— Me diga. — Disse firme.

— Eu contei a elas sobre meus planos, bom... _Nossos_ planos. — Ele disse envergonhado.

Nossa, surtei por dentro nessa hora. Mas eu não tive muito tempo. Pois recebi uma pontada nas costas que me fez voar.

— AHAHA. — Ouvi a risada de Ares.

Uma lança estava presa entre minhas costelas, só quando percebi que estava suspensa no minúsculo 'muro' entre o telhado e a morte é que comecei a sentir a dor da fisgada. Meus pés não conseguiam encontrar o equilíbrio. Eu estava na beira.

— Ares! — Apolo gritou morrendo de raiva, mas algo o impedia de interferir na luta. As leis antigas.

— Sinto muito. — Ele pegou o raio no chão e apontou para mim. — Na verdade, não sinto não. — Ele riu mais ainda e um clarão tomou conta do telhado.

As ultimas coisas que senti foram: um choque, o vento batendo em meu rosto, a sensação de queda livre e aquele alarme na minha mente. _Morte._

**Capitulo 33-**

**POV Apolo**

— Sinto muito. — Ares disse fazendo uma cara de falsa tristeza e pegando o raio no chão. — Na verdade, não sinto não. — Ele gargalhou maligno e lançou um raio em Aghata.

Ela voou, ficando suspensa na beira do telhado. Eu queria gritar, correr até ela e puxá-la para mim, para fora do perigo. Mas eu não podia. As leis antigas me impediam, eu só podia assistir, qualquer interferência seria fatal para Aghata.

Aghata tentava se equilibrar, mas estava muito na beira, até que ela por fim desistiu, sem esperanças, caindo em silêncio.

Era isso. Acabou, sem Aghata, a vida não tinha graça. Eu não podia sobreviver sem ela. Mas a luta de Ares e Aghata também tinha acabado. Agora eu podia atiçar minha própria briga.

— Ares, seu covarde. Porque você tinha que mexer com quem estava quieto? Ela é apenas mortal! Ela não vai se recompor! — Eu gritei irado, andando firme e rápido até Ares.

— Desculpe por matar sua mortal. — Ele riu cheio de escárnio, se virou e começou a andar.

Eu fiz um arco aparecer na minha mão. Preparei-me, puxando a flecha que não existia, mirei em Ares e soltei. Uma flecha queimando apareceu fincada nas costas dele.

— Ai! Pare com isso! Essas suas flechas incomodam. — Ele reclamou, tirando a flecha da pele com apenas a mão.

Eu estava me preparando para lançar outra flecha quando um clarão azul tomou conta do telhado, iluminando a noite como uma chuva de relâmpagos.

Virei lentamente, com uma esperança ardendo em mim, e vi uma das coisas mais impressionantes do mundo.

Uma garota levitava acima do telhado, olhando fixamente para Ares. De seus olhos mini-raios saltavam, sua pele brilhava com a eletricidade, como se a própria pele fosse feita de energia. Seus cabelos voavam como uma coroa. Eu já havia visto Aghata tendo um ataque 'Filha-de-Zeus' na TV Hefesto, mas olhando ao vivo era bem mais impressionante.

Mas havia uma coisa nova na cena. Eu não sabia exatamente o que era, até ela levantar o braço e apontar uma espécie de cabo grosso de energia para Ares. O raio mestre.

— Isso é impossível!— Ares gritou estressado. — _Eu_ tenho o raio mestre aqui! — Ele levantou a mão, mostrando o raio mestre em sua mão.

— Mas então como...? — Eu murmurei para mim mesmo.

Percebi que o raio que Ares segurava era bem maior do que o de Aghata, como se o dela fosse uma miniatura.

Aghata não reagia a nada, não tinha expressão nenhuma, só olhava fixamente para Ares, como se piscar fosse desnecessário. Ela se movia como um autômato.

Ela piscou uma única vez e sacudiu para frente o raio, produzindo um clarão de cegar um mortal. Quando o clarão passou e eu pude ver algo novamente, eu era o único em pé. Ares estava jogado no chão com o corpo tremendo de eletricidade. E Aghata, com os braços juntos ao corpo jogado no chão e as pernas fechadas. Ela estava pálida. Alexis descansava em sua mão, onde o mini raio mestre devia estar.

Corri até ela, com medo de que a minha suspeita estivesse certa.

**POV Aghata**

Eu acordei em um divã de tecido branco, olhando para um teto branco, me sentindo totalmente cansada e com dor de cabeça.

— Ai, que dor de cabeça. — Resmunguei me levantando lentamente com a mão na cabeça, que parecia explodir.

— O Sr. Apolo tentou ajudar a curar os ferimentos, mas parece que foram muito profundos. — Uma ninfa apareceu a minha frente do nada, me fazendo pular de susto. Ela me olhava com atenção, os punhos cruzados, como se esperasse uma ordem minha.

— Onde ele está?

— No Olimpo. Eu estou encarregada de cuidar de você. — Ela deu um meio sorriso simpático.

— Bom, obrigada. Onde estou? — Tentei me levantar, semicerrando os olhos com a luz do lugar, mas folhas que brotaram no chão ao meu redor me puxaram para a cama novamente.

— Fique deitada, minha deusa, quando o Sr. Apolo chegar eu lhe acordo.

— Ah, não, obrigada, mas eu prefiro saber onde estou. — Disse com simpática.

— Você está no...

— Pode deixar, Acácia, eu mesmo explico para ela onde estamos. — A voz de Apolo fez meu coração acelerar.

Mas o que mais acelerou meu coração foi sua imagem, ele parecia mais divino que nunca. Seus cabelos cor de mel estavam jogados de lado, o vento fazia carícias neles. Quando ele tirou seu Ray Ban, seus olhos amarelos refletiam a luz do sol, seu corpo parecia ainda mais esculpido e bronzeado. Eu era a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo.

Quase nem reparei a ninfa fazer uma mesura e deixar o quarto amarelo claro, pois Apolo se ajoelhou a minha frente, pegou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me deu um beijo calmo. Eu estava no céu.

— Está tudo bem com você? — Ele deu sorrisinho que fez meu coração parar.

— Aham. — Respondi meio atônita. — Onde estamos?

— Venha. — Ele estendeu a mão para mim, se levantando. O sorriso que eu amava continuava em seu rosto.

— Por quê você está tão sorridente? — Perguntei enquanto ele me conduzia por um corredor de ouro, literalmente.

— Por um segundo pensei que estivesse morta, e foi o pior momento da minha vida. Pensei que estaria pronta para outro sofrimento, mas com você foi bem pior. E então, você está viva! E a partir de agora eu vou aproveitar cada momento da sua vida com você, você vai enjoar de mim. — Ele riu um pouco.

— Eu não sei como eu não morri. — Confessei pensativa.

— Não se lembra?— Ele perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Não. O que aconteceu?

— Você flutuou. Literalmente. E depois atirou um raio em Ares com uma espécie de mini raio mestre.

— Disso eu lembro, de atirar em Ares. Mas eu pensei que havia sido com Alexis.

— Pode ter sido Alexis com uma nova forma, não sei.

— Uau. — Fiquei boquiaberta quando chegamos a uma sala branca, com a parede central amarela, com luz do sol perto do chão. — Onde estamos?

— Não tem nenhuma idéia? Nunca sonhou com esse lugar? — Ele perguntou com um sorriso desconfiado.

— Ah... Deuses... Aqui é...? — Eu estava totalmente chocada, ele sabia sobre meu sonho.

— Meu palácio. — Ele sorriu.

— S-Seu palácio? — Eu gaguejei nervosa, parando e apertando seus dedos cruzados nos meus.

— Sim, Aghata, qual é o problema? — Ele perguntou com um meio sorriso brincalhão no rosto, ele estava incrivelmente lindo hoje. — Vamos, está tudo bem. — Ele passou uma mão pela minha cintura e me puxou para frente com ele.

Ele nos fez entrar em uma porta no final do corredor. Quase caí para trás quando vi o lugar. Era o do meu sonho.

Estávamos em uma sala branca, com um sol pintado na parede central, que brilhava de verdade. Havia um trono feito de ouro no centro da sala, na frente da parede do sol. Um arco pousava ao seu lado. Uma coisa faltava naquela sala, para ser exatamente como a do meu sonho: o _meu_ trono.

— E agora que sabe onde está me deixa te levar para casa? — Ele perguntou. — Sua atual casa.

— O que você quer dizer com "atual casa"? — Eu semicerrei meus olhos para ele.

— Um dia você terá que mudar, certo? — Ele perguntou, eu apenas assenti. — Então. — Ele sorriu.

Pensei ter o ouvido murmurar para si "vai ser para cá", mas não perguntei se foi isso mesmo.

—Você vai me levar para o acampamento ou para casa? — Eu perguntei enquanto ele nos puxava de volta para o corredor, mas agora nós navegávamos por ele na direção contrária.

— Para os dois. — Ele explicou. — Você tem que ir ao acampamento pegar suas coisas e conversar com Quíron, depois, tem que ir para casa, o verão acabou.

— ESPERA! E quanto ao raio? — Me desesperei, apertei sua mão e parei no corredor, me lembrando de tudo de uma vez.

— Calma, ainda temos algumas horas. — Ele sorriu. — Por isso que nós vamos ao Empire State antes de ir ao Acampamento.

— Então vamos logo, Apolo! Você é louco?! Quantas horas temos? — Nos puxei para frente, correndo no corredor.

— Umas 5 horas. — Ele respondeu totalmente calmo.

Nem respondi, apenas saí correndo para fora do palácio com Apolo me seguindo. Um lindo gramado florido se estendia a minha frente, estava quase na hora do pôr do sol. Um Maserati vermelho esperava a minha frente.

— Apolo, vá pegar a chave do carro do sol.

— Sim, senhora. — Ele estendeu a mão, me oferecendo uma chave dourada.

— Aprenda a dirigir com velocidade. — Entrei no conversível e coloquei óculos de sol de aviador com o maior estilo possível. Apolo entrou sorrindo ao meu lado com os mesmo óculos.

— Acho que escolhi uma namorada igual a mim, afinal. — Ele sorriu. — Pisa fundo.

Fiz o que ele mandou, girando a chave na ignição e afundei o pé no acelerador. O carro se inclinou e disparou em direção ao céu, nos fazendo colar no banco. O carro estava tão rápido que eu mal conseguia respirar direito.

O carro tremia, como se morresse e ligasse várias vezes. Caía e subia, caía e subia.

— Aghata, acho que você não está fazendo isso direito. — Apolo murmurou com cuidado, colado ao banco.

— Tá reclamando? — Ameacei.

— Não, que isso.

Depois de o carro cair mais um pouco, Apolo se rebelou.

— Sai daí, mulher, aprenda a dirigir um carro voador. — Ele me fez passar para o banco do passageiro, enquanto ele tomava o comando do carro. Ele passou a marcha para a 5ª e fez o motor roncar, fazendo o carro subir disparado no céu.

Em menos de 5 minutos estávamos no terraço do Empire State, só a presença de Apolo nos permitiu passar pelo elevador direto ao Olimpo.

Aquela vertigem que eu senti dois anos atrás, quando subi ao 600º andar tomou conta de mim novamente. Eu estava nervosa, encontraria todos os deuses. Isso nem era o pior, o pior era que eu encontraria o meu pai.

Quando subimos pela cidade eterna, ninfas e deuses menores acenavam para nós. Eu me sentia em casa, mas quando ficamos a frente da sala dos tronos, foi quando meu estômago começou a pirar.

— Eu tenho que entrar, tenho que assumir meu trono. — Apolo se virou para mim, na frente da enorme porta de mogno. — Boa sorte. — Ele pegou meu rosto entre as mãos e ficou me olhando, depois sumiu. Eu sabia que ele não poderia fazer muito mais que isso na frente do meu pai.

Respirei fundo, fechei os olhos e meditei que tudo estava bem. A maioria dos imortais naquela sala gostava de mim, os outros queriam me matar. Estava, realmente, tudo bem. Abri a porta com cuidado, tentando parecer firme.

—Olá, Filha de Zeus — a voz de Zeus encheu o enorme salão.

**Capitulo 34- Reunião de Familia**

Entrei super sem graça na sala do trono. Minha postura estava ereta, meu nariz empinado e minha autoconfiança lá em cima, mas minhas bochechas doíam. Todos os deuses me olhavam com atenção caminhar pelo enorme salão.

Atena me olhava com um sorriso fraco no rosto, como se estivesse orgulhosa. Ares me fuzilava. Afrodite abria um enorme sorriso, mexendo nas pontas de seu cabelo. Hermes me analisava da cabeça aos pés. Poseidon me olhava indiferente, tentando esconder algo. Hera só faltava espumar pela boca. Deméter tinha seu costumeiro sorriso maroto e simpático. Apolo me olhava doce, com o mesmo sorriso que ele manteve no rosto o dia inteiro. Ártemis me perguntava com os olhos, mesmo parecendo já saber a resposta. Dionísio estava entediado, como sempre. E Hefesto estava indiferente. Por fim, tomei coragem para olhar para o meu pai. Ele estava com um olhar indiferente, nenhum sinal de sorriso, só a seriedade de sempre na aparência de um homem de 45 anos.

Mas havia algo diferente na sala. Eu só percebi o que era quando vi minha mãe ao lado do trono do meu avo. Foi então que eu me dei conta. Luke estava ao lado do trono de Hermes; Beckendorf ao lado de Hefesto; Megara ao lado de Deméter; Castor e Pollux ao lado de Dionísio; Annabeth ao lado de Atena e assim por diante. Todos os deuses tinham um filho seu ao seu lado. Menos meu pai, Hades, Hera e Ártemis.

— Só estava faltando você. — Meu pai disse.

Andei até ele e fiquei ao lado de seu trono.

— Não vai fazer mesura? — Hera perguntou grossa, foi mais como uma ordem.

— Não. Não devo fazer mesura a ninguém. — Respondi tentando ser o menos rude possível.

— Pois deveria fazer ao seu pai, e só a ele. Filhos de Zeus são soberanos, mas seu pai é mais. — Zeus interveio.

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder, Atena tomou a vez.

— Então, acho que estamos todos aqui, certo? Podemos dar início ao Conselho de Solstício de Inverno?

— Meu raio foi roubado. E eu nunca pensei que seria traído pela minha própria esposa. — Meu pai disse ofendido.

— Eu não roubei nada seu. E quem foi traída aqui fui eu. — Hera disse ofendida. — E essa garota está aqui como prova. — Ela pegou meu braço e o estendeu.

— Não use minha filha como desculpa para o seu roubo, ela foi um erro sim, mas você me traiu, você, minha esposa!— Ele se alterou, se levantando do trono.

— Não fale assim dela! — Minha mãe e Apolo se intrometeram, Apolo se levantando irado.

— Não se intrometa, bastardo. — Hera gritou com Apolo.

— Não fale assim com o meu irmão. — Ártemis se levantou.

De repente o salão virou um caos, todos brigando, defendendo seus irmãos, filhos ou pais.

— CALEM A BOOOOOOOOOOOOOCA! — Eu gritei, estranhamente todo mundo calou.

— Obrigada. — Eu virei para Zeus, cheia de sarcasmo na voz pela parte do erro.

— Não precisa me defender. — Eu falei para Apolo e minha mãe.

— E você, — Apontei para Hera. — pode ser a rainha dos deuses, a rainha do mundo, o papa, não me importa, você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo.

— Aghata... — Minha mãe tentou advertir.

— Não! Eu estou farta, estou farta dos deuses me usarem. Eu sou semideusa, não capacho. Estou realmente cheia disso, ou vocês se comportem, ou verão uma meio-sangue furiosa e poderosa no lado inimigo.

— Filhos dos Três Grandes são tão explosivos e atrevidos. — Hera rolou os olhos.

— Não, não são. É só que eu tenho coragem o suficiente pra falar o que todos naquele acampamento pensam. Vocês se esquecem de nós, e quando se lembram, é para o seu próprio bem. Eu não tenho problema quanto à parte de esquecer, mas muitos aqui têm.

— Garota, você não pode falar assim conosco. — Hera se levantou novamente, seu rosto ficando vermelho.

— Nem você! — Eu retruquei. — Sente-se! Eu estou falando. — Ordenei, ela estranhamente o fez. — E essa briga é desnecessária. O raio está aqui comigo. — Assim que eu o disse, todos ficaram boquiabertos me olhando.

— Então você é a ladra. — Ares se levantou, apontando para mim, parecendo extremamente ofendido.

— Não seja cretino. — Eu rolei os olhos, seguindo para frente. — Quem roubou foi você!

— Eu? — Ele gargalhou. — Nenhum deus pode roubar o símbolo de poder de outro.

— Não diretamente. — Eu retruquei. — Você usou algum meio-sangue para fazer o trabalho sujo! — Eu andava mais para frente enquanto falava.

— Não faria isso, ele é meu pai!

— Que outro deus gostaria de guerra? A deusa do casamento? Duvido muito! — Eu ri. Poderia morrer discutindo, meus argumentos nunca acabariam, eles vinham naturalmente.

— Eu não fiz isso! — Ele murmurou ficando vermelho de raiva.

— Aposto 5 fichas no deus da guerra! — Eu gargalhei. — Admita!

— Não fiz isso.

— Então porque tentou me matar quando eu recuperei o raio? — Levantei uma sobrancelha, me curvando com as mãos no quadril. Todos os deuses ficaram chocados.

— Onde o raio estava quando você o recuperou? — Ele ergueu a sobrancelha grossa. Ele me pegou.

— Como você sabe disso? — Eu retruquei. — Você mesmo escondeu lá?

— Sabendo. Eu sei de tudo.

— Você escondeu lá!

— Onde estava?! — Atena se exaltou.

Abaixei a cabeça.

— Onde estava, Aghata? — Apolo perguntou com mais delicadeza.

— No seleiro das suas vacas sagradas. — Murmurei ainda cabisbaixa. 3ª vez que os deuses puxaram ar estupefatos.

— Eu não fiz isso. — Ele falou chocado, caindo no trono.

— Eu sei que não. Que tipo de deus idiota esconderia um artigo roubado em seu próprio domínio?

— Nós sabemos que Apolo não é exatamente dotado da sabedoria. — Atena debochou.

— Parem! Vocês não vão brigar novamente. — Eu ergui as mãos, fazendo um sinal de pare. — Admita logo, Ares.

— Não fiz nada.

— Eu admito! — Uma voz se pronunciou no canto da sala.

— Lu-luke? — Olhei para ele totalmente estarrecida.

— Sim. Ares me fez roubar o raio durante a excursão para cá. Não foi muito difícil, contando que sou filho do deus dos ladrões.

— Porque você fez isso? — Annabeth perguntou chocada.

— Porque eu estou farto dos deuses nos ignorarem! Eles não nos dão o valor devido!

— É claro! Eles são deuses! — Eu rolei os olhos. — E pais.

— Ei! — Eles reclamaram.

— Isso quer dizer que você... se juntou a... — Eu não conseguia falar.

— Cronos. Sim. — Vi que ele tentava parecer firme, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso.

— Luke... — Eu chamei, mas ele já saia pela porta. Eu o segui correndo.

— Luke! — Eu bati a porta atrás de mim. — O que você está fazendo? Porque está se juntando a ele?

— Aghata... — Ele se virou para mim com a mão na testa, parecendo extremamente preocupado, seus olhos estavam brilhando, cheios de lágrimas presas. — Eu não posso...

— Porque você está fazendo isso? Nós somos sua família!

— Aghata, eles não me amam! — Ele gritou. — Eles não amam a ninguém! Nem os seus próprios filhos!

— Isso não é verdade! — eu berrei.

— É claro que é! Você, que é tão querida pelos deuses, já ouviu algum 'eu te amo' deles?

— Luke, _eu_ te amo. — Eu cheguei perto dele.

— Aghata, não torne isso mais difícil. — Ele fechou os olhos, suspirando para se controlar.

— Não é o suficiente para você? — Eu toquei seu rosto, realmente perto dele.

— É. — Ele suspirou abrindo os olhos. — Mas você não me ama do jeito que eu te amo.

— Fique, eu... eu tento. Te prometo. — Eu estava desesperada.

— Aghata, você me escolheria no lugar dele?

Eu fiquei sem fala. Eu estava realmente em cima do muro. Apolo era o amor da minha vida, mas ele era um deus, eu nunca poderia me sentir completamente correspondida. E Luke era meu melhor amigo, a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo, ele era igual a mim. Mas ele havia me traído.

— Não. — Me afastei. — Traição é algo intolerável para mim. — Assim que eu disse, os olhos de Luke ficaram fixos no meu rosto por um longo tempo, até que a lágrima que ele estava prendendo por tanto tempo caiu, deixando um rastro em sua cicatriz.

— Tudo bem. — Ele tentou se recompor e parecer firme, se afastando de mim. — Espero que você seja feliz, Aghata, eu realmente espero. Eu te amo. Prometo que ninguém vai te machucar.

— Luke! — Eu corri e o abracei, impedindo-o de andar. — Por favor, por favor, não vá. — Enterrei meu rosto molhado em suas costas musculosas e quentes. — Luke, eu faço qualquer coisa, mas por favor, não vá.

— Aghata. — Ele me afastou, olhando chorando para mim, com as mãos nos meus ombros. — Eu _tenho_ que fazer isso, é o meu destino.

— QUE SE DANE O DESTINO! — Eu me alterei. — Luke, por favor, fique. Eu não vou agüentar tudo isso sem você.

— Aghata... Tchau. — Ele me deu um beijo na testa, um abraço e começou a caminhar de volta para o elevador do Empire State.

Comecei a sentir meus joelhos falharem, meus olhos arderem e minha cabeça pesada demais para o meu pescoço. Luke se fora.

Fiquei alguns minutos ali, que parecera uma eternidade, sentada no chão, olhando a entrada do Olimpo, com alguma esperança, como se ele fosse entrar ali e falar que estava tudo bem, que ele ficaria comigo.

— Problemas no paraíso? — Uma voz disse atrás de mim.

— Clarisse, ele... ele se foi. — Eu disse entre soluços.

— Que postura, Srta. Filha de Zeus. — Ela disse brincando, vindo até mim. — Aghata, eu vou matar aquele desgraçado, eu te prometo. Mas vamos entrar, o conselho ainda não acabou. — Ela segurou meus ombros e me levantou.

Deixei-me ser guiada por Clarisse de volta ao salão.

— Pode entrar, eu preciso de um minuto para me recuperar. — Eu disse quando chegamos à porta.

— Promete que não vai fugir? — Ela riu.

— Prometo. — Eu dei um indício de sorriso.

Ela entrou na sala, voltando ao lado de seu pai. Quando fiquei sozinha, deixei meus ombros desabarem novamente.

_Não,_ pensei_, tenho que fazer isso direito. Só algumas horas, Aghata, depois você pode chorar como a fraca que você é. _

Enxuguei meu rosto, recuperei minha postura e entrei na sala novamente, com o queixo erguido.

— Mas eu juro que não mandei o garoto roubar o raio. — Ares tentava se defender. — Eu não... — Sua fala e a de todos os deuses cessaram quando entrei na sala.

Ignorei todos os olhares em mim e fui direto para o lado do meu pai. Fiquei ali, em pé, olhando para o nada enquanto os deuses voltavam a discutir.

— BASTA! — Meu pai gritou, fazendo todos os deuses se calarem. — Nós temos um problema maior aqui. Um outro meio-sangue se mostrou traidor.

— Há outros? — Eu perguntei confusa.

— Muitos. — Ártemis bufou.

— Eles não têm chance contra nós. — Meu avô se levantou. — Nós temos 3 filhos dos 3 grandes. Percy, Aline — ele olhou orgulhoso para minha mãe ao seu lado e Percy no canto da sala. — e Aghata. — Disse com certo desprezo.

Ele era meu avô, mas isso não significava muito no Olimpo. Ele achava que eu era um erro, um equívoco da minha mãe, que foi descaradamente seduzida por meu pai.

— Não. — Hades disse. — Não três. Cinco.

— Como assim, Irmão? — Meu pai perguntou desconfiado.

— Lhes apresento meus filhos: Bianca e Nico di Angelo. — Ele estendeu a mão para trás, fazendo um casal de crianças saírem das sombras.

**Capitulo 35- Os Três Grandes resolvem surpreender.**

― Hades, o que é isso? ― Poseidon perguntou rígido enquanto as crianças saiam das sombras, como se tivessem simplesmente brotado ali.

― São meus filhos, oras. Todos vocês têm, porque eu não posso ter? ― Ele sorriu.

― Hades, foram erros. Porque você fez isso?

― Eu não fiz nada, quando a profecia foi feita as crianças já haviam nascido. Você sabia disso, Zeus, mandou um raio para matá-los com Maria. ―Hades disse com raiva.

― Como eles estão vivos? ― Zeus perguntou sem culpa alguma.

― É verdade que você fez isso? ― Olhei para Zeus com repulsa.

― Não me olhe assim, eles foram erros, colocavam todo o mundo em risco. ― Ele respondeu com aquela expressão intacta de 'eu estou certo e não me arrependo'.

― Você gostaria que Poseidon, sei lá, me prendesse no mar até a minha morte porque eu sou um erro? ― Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

― Boa idéia... ― Poseidon murmurou, alisando o queixo.

― Eles estão aqui, não estão? ― Ele falou. ― Então pronto.

― Como eu posso ser sua filha? ― Cuspi as palavras.

― Se isso não te agrada apenas me respeite, eu sou o seu senhor, você gostando ou não de ser minha filha. ― Ele disse com tamanha moral que eu fiquei muda, apenas abaixei a cabeça sem o mínimo de dignidade.

O casal de meninos chegou mais perto, eu pude vê-los direito. A menina era fofa, tinha lindos cabelos negros, assim como os olhos. Ele também. O menino era alguns centímetros menor que a menina, devia ser 2 anos mais novo. Ambos estavam vestidos de preto, ambos me assustavam e me encantavam.

― Bianca já concordou em se juntar às Caçadoras. ― Ártemis disse orgulhosa, sorrindo para a garota.

― Grande erro. ― Murmurou Hades.

― Pai! ― Bianca reclamou.

― O que? Você poderia ser mais poderosa que isso. ― Ele rolou os olhos.

― E o garoto? ― Ares o analisava.

― Mantenha-se longe, Ares. Já tenho planos para Nico, ele não será treinado por você. ― Hades disse.

― Por quem então? ― Ele perguntou.

― Aghata. ― ele olhou para mim.

― O que?! ― Perguntei abismada. ― Esse é o plano?

― Não, quer dizer, também. Ele irá para a mesma escola que você.

― Por quê? ― Minha voz ficou aguda.

― Porque você vai treiná-lo, já disse. ― Ele rolou os olhos.

― E porque eu?

― Porque soube que você é uma ótima treinadora. Além do mais, ele precisa aprender a usar seus poderes. Ele passou 2 meses no submundo, já sabe quais são.

― E você não fez o favor de contar a alguém? ― Poseidon estava zangado.

― Tudo bem, eu aceito treiná-lo. Mas lembre-se, garoto, eu não tolero desobediências. ― Disse séria. O garoto assentiu meio assustado.

― Então creio que isso encerra nosso conselho. ― Meu pai acenou com a cabeça e se preparou para sumir como ele sempre faz.

― E quanto à missão de nossos filhos? ― Héstia perguntou, ela estava no canto da sala, junta ao braseiro, observando tudo com Ethan a admirando.

― Ah, é claro. Como eu pude esquecer?― Disse Zeus cheio de sarcasmo acusatório, virando seu olhar zangado para mim. ― _Você resolveu incluir alguns heróis na sua missão, certo?_ ― Seu tom paterno me fez estremecer.

― Sinto muito, mas foi necessário. Eu não conseguiria sem eles.

― Foi imprudente, você só poderia levar o Filho de Héstia. E só porque Quíron abriu uma exceção. Você colocou a vida de 3 meio-sangues em perigo, sem contar que um mortal foi morto. ― Atena advertiu.

― Vocês sabem que eu não conseguiria só com Ethan. E além do mais, o mortal foi colocado no meu caminho, eu não o convidei.

― Isso não justifica. Você burlou as regras, como sempre. ― Zeus suspirou rolando os olhos. ― Você é a minha primeira Filha Problema.

― Eu concordo, Ariana é a reencarnação loira da outra, como é o nome dela? Tiffany... Chelsea... ― Dionísio tentou se lembrar.

― Thalia. ― Eu rolei os olhos.

― Sim, Thalia, mas qual era o nome da outra? ― Ele parecia fazer um enorme esforço pra lembrar o nome. Resolvi deixar pra lá.

― Receberá uma punição e um presente. ― Disse meu pai.

― Acho que a punição já lhe foi dada, Zeus. ― Hades se apiedou. ― Treinar meu filho.

― Todos de acordo? ― Zeus perguntou para os deuses. Eles assentiram. ― E o presente?

― Se me permite, Irmão, ― Poseidon disse. ― Eu mesmo gostaria de dar meu presente para sua filha.

― Tudo bem.

Poseidon embalou uma mão na outra, as girou como se alisasse uma esfera dentro delas e as abriu. Um frágil objeto estava ali.

― Um apito de gelo estigiano. ― Ele disse, estendendo o objeto para mim. ― Não derrete, mas é tão frágil que quebrará assim que apitar.

― E o que ele atrairá? ― Eu peguei o apito hesitante. Poseidon não era bem um avô legal comigo.

― Você verá. ― Ele sorriu.

Guardei o apito no bolso do meu jeans, certa de que evitaria ao máximo usá-lo, mas certa de que minha curiosidade não permitiria.

― Reunião encerrada. ― Zeus disse e sumiu, assim como os outros deuses, menos Poseidon.

― Ah, Aghata, acho que você tem um transporte para casa garantido hoje. ― Ele disse e sumiu.

― Aghata, vamos para casa. ― Minha mãe chamou, já na porta do salão.

― Er, pode ir mãe, eu tenho meu próprio transporte hoje.

― Meu pai? ― Ela sorriu, fazendo pequenas rugas ao lado de seus olhos.

― Sim. ― Eu sorri fraco.

― Tudo bem então, você vai passar no acampamento?

― Sim. ― Respondi.

― Então nos vemos em casa. Nosso primo, Nico, vai comigo então. ― Ela me deu um beijo na testa e saiu pela porta.

Esperei que todos fossem embora e sai do salão, ficando ao ar livre. Inspirei o ar puro do Olimpo, o ar especial, tomando coragem. Peguei o minúsculo e fino apito em meu bolso e assoprei. O gelo se partiu em mil pedaços. O barulho foi quase inaudível, mas machucou meus ouvidos de tão fino.

Esperei pela reação. Depois de quase 4 segundos fiquei ainda mais ansiosa. Até que uma enorme sombra surgiu acima da minha cabeça e um vento vindo de cima começou a castigar meus cabelos. Não podia acreditar, quando ouvi o barulho de asas.

― Eu. Tenho. O. Melhor. Avô. Do. Mundo. ― Olhei chocada para o enorme pégaso branco batendo suas asas. ― Desça. ― Eu pedi, ela pousou bem onde eu estava, tive que dar 3 passos para o lado correndo para não ser esmagada.

Era o pégaso mais lindo que eu já havia visto. Ela (notei quando estava sobre mim) começou a pular e esfregar seu focinho em mim, pedindo carinho.

― Eísai nkéi! ― Eu ri, enquanto ela fazia cócegas em mim. Nem havia percebido que estava falando grego. ― Espere, Nkéi é um bom nome para você. Você é mesmo alegre.

_Gostei. _Uma voz ecoou na minha mente.

― Você consegue, falar comigo? ― Eu perguntei chocada.

_Você consegue,_ ela respondeu, _pouco. É neta de Poseidon, oras. _

― Que máximo! ― Eu ri feliz. 

_Suba, tenho ordens para te levar para o acampamento e depois para casa. _

― Tudo bem. ― Eu subi em seu dorso. Quando eu estava me ajustando ela pulou do Olimpo. Comecei a gritar. Pelos meus cálculos nós tínhamos 1 minuto de queda. Íamos morrer.

Prendi meus pés embaixo de sua barriga e coloquei os braços para cima. Comecei a gritar de adrenalina e fechei os olhos, aproveitando a sensação de queda livre.

― Nkéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei.


End file.
